The Scent
by ReaperJ
Summary: Star finds that her mother has been keeping a secret from everyone for years. One that could destroy her friendship, her family, and maybe even the newly re-established royal line.
1. Sniff

The Scent

"My Queen-" The young man losing control said in a hushed tone.

"No, no my dear. You know you can call me Moon or anything you want when it's just us sweety…" Moon was removing his pants and shoved the male onto her massive bed.

"Baby… River just left, we always give it 45 minutes before meeting together." He was on his routine patrol around the castle before being disarmed and having his hands tied behind his back.

His chest plate was removed and shirt was torn off, "It's been well over a week since I've been with you like this. Star is out with Tom and the castle is all to ourselves!" The beautiful Royal comes down for a kiss, missing the feeling deeply and so happy for the contact again.

"Mmmmmm… *chu* *chu*" Before the kiss ends, the male bites her lower lips.

"Ouch! You little devil! I see someone has missed me just as much!" Her hand drifted lower done his ripped abs and to the hard member standing at attention eager for her as always.

"How could I ever deny, my Queen? May I be freed now?" He rocked his shoulders up and down a few times.

"There's only one way that spell can be broken, you know what to do." Moon pulls out the pins in her hair holding it up. How the male loved how her hair would flow down her back and over her shoulders, one day. There will never be a need for her to keep it the way her husband liked it.

"I do, I await your command, my Queen!" His cock jump after the last words left his mouth.

The woman stands up on the bed and places each foot near his head. With an evil smirk on her face and loving this situation, her prey was in, "Knight Marco Ubaldo Diaz, I order you to please your Queen!"

Slowly, her sex was met with his lips. Marco was more than ready to follow her order, his tongue reached for the stiff clit poking out from its hood. Her calfs slapped onto his ear as she started to pull on his hair, "Oh Marcooooo~~ it's been too long my darling. There we go… don't… don't ahhhhhh!?"

He knew just what she was getting at, his tongue was now deep in her love cave poking at all the sweet points she wanted. Marco starts to lick from the bottom to the top of her kitty, each time his tongue with flick her clit.

"Oh… oh…. right there honey… MORE?!" Moon pulls one hand away from her secret lover and brings it to her breast while squeezing her nipple tightly.

Marco looks up to see the woman he fell for looking like a horny bitch in heat, "_God I can't wait to make a mess in her pussy again?!"_

"Mmmmhmmmm Mewni… right there my love… I'm going… OH MEWNI!?" Marco's efforts were rewarded feeling a hot stream of cum entering his mouth. His Queen always tasted like honey, how he loved the flavor and smell of her woman cum.

The binds around his hands were gone now, she tried to pull away from him, "I don't think so!" Marco rolled and was now on top with the Queen's hands pinned over her head with his lips hovering over her's.

Moon desperately reached up to his lips, but to her disappointment, her Knight pulled away, "Not so fast, it's time I get to have my way!"

His free hand went down to grab one of her mature breasts, the mass was always larger than what his hand could handle. The Queen's breast cup was a double D, all her outfits had a spell to hide their true size.

"Please… my Knight!" Hearing that always drove Marco nuts, his face dived down to snag her nipple between his teeth.

"YEEEEES?! MOOOOOREEEEE?!" Her hips were rocking up and down his hard member making a mess all over the sheets.

"Patiences, Moon…" Marco's cock was at her entrance, one more thrust and he would be deep inside. He releases the woman and cups his hands on her pretty face.

"But… but…" Her blue eyes look up into his dark brown eyes.

"Say it!" Were the words that he said with authority.

Her eyes were wide open knowing what he wanted, "Marco… make love to me… make me yours… my King!"

The first time he heard those words, he thought she was using him as a plaything, something to scratch an itch from time to time. Marco thought his heart belonged to Star, he owed her everything and the life he made with her.

Moon showed him the path that his life was met to take on, she was the only one that saw him as a proud Warrior. Not a child, "Your wish… is my command!"

With a mighty thrust, he was deep inside the Queen feeling her love juices gushing out and covering him.

…

"Aren't you with Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni?" The redhead asked the Demon Underworld Prince.

"I wouldn't worry about that sexy, can I get you another drink?" Tom was turning his flirt game on high.

The young woman giggled liking the attention, "Why aren't you a bad boy? I'll take another drink if you'll share it with me?" She placed her hand on Tom's thigh bring it up to his crouch.

"Mmmmmmm barkeep, another of what she's having with two straws!" He slaps some cash on the table.

Tom's tail comes out and starts to run along the young woman inner thigh, she lets out a moan, "Oh… I didn't know you had one of those. This could be fun!"

Her hand reaches for the tip and Tom's boner was just begging to come out to play, "Before we go on, give me a second. I'll be back!"

Their drink comes up, "I'll be here! Don't keep me waiting!" She leans over to show off her cleavage.

"You got it sweet thing, just one second!" The Demon runs over to his date.

"Babe? You there?" Tom waved his hand in front of Star's face.

She didn't notice until feeling her nose flicked at,"OUCH?! Why you do that for?!"

Her boyfriend gave Star an odd look, "Well… you were kinda just spacing out there for a second. You feeling okay?"

The Princess felt his hand placed on her forehead, "I'm fine, really…" She pulled his hand away.

"Starship… you can talk to me about anything. Just like you use to with Marco." He hated to bring up her ex Squire.

Mewni's next Queen in line shut her eyes wishing her pain in the ass of a boyfriend didn't bring up his name. Marco put in his resignation paperwork as her Squire seven months ago, of course, it was proper and most of it was over her head.

"I don't get it… was I that bad to him, to leave me like that…?" It hurt, even more, to see her mother make him a Knight for her Royal protection detail the next week.

"Looks like you're in one of your moods again… I'll just go over here then…" Tom walked off not up for this shit again.

Star gave him a dirty look and pulled out Marco's scissors from her purse, something he left to her before departing. Her fingers ran along his name a few times, "Why did things end like this? Was it all my fault?"

She looks up to find Tom talking to another woman he was eyeing the whole night, "Asshole… I'm going home!"

…

"Marco should be making his rounds about now?" Star looks down the hall knowing he would be coming around for his patrol soon. She leaves her bedroom door open and heads over to her dresser.

The Princess finds one of the first pictures of them hugging, "How long has it been? Two… no, three years now. Where did things go wrong with us?"

Star finds another picture of Marco being shipped off to the Mewni Knight Bootcamp on his 16th birthday, it was something he wanted to do, to help Star and protect her, "Idiot… you didn't have to go…"

He was already taller than her and Star's head was resting in his chest crying begging him not to go. The Princess looks out her door hoping to see him walk across it, she checks at her watch, "That's odd? You can set your clock on Marco with his patrol time?"

Another photo draws her attention… it brought a tear to her eyes the more she looks back on the day it was taken. It was of them back on Earth, Marco was holding his little brother with Star next to him playing with the baby. They almost looked like a couple with their first child, like a real family, "That was the last time we were that close…"

A tear lands on the dresser as Star looks at the photo and all the great times they had together, there were a few more pictures that were being covered up sadly. Star was disgusted on how many pictures of tom she had, "It wasn't always like that… this wall used to have all our great memoirs. Not anymore..."

It was true, Marco asked to no longer be her Squire a week or so later after the trip from Earth, she never thought much about it then. "I was always with Tom… I left you on the side of the road like trash, you never deserved that… I'm so sorry…"

The photo is pulled off the wall as she kissed it and placed it tight to her heart.

…

"Ohhhh, darling… giv… give me more?!" Moon was laying on her back, with her arms wrapped around the back of her knees holding them up. She could feel her lover ready to release everything he had in her.

"Like that baby? You like it-it... when I have my dick all the way in you…" Marco was slowing down his pace and started to withdraw himself.

"NO?! DON'T STOP?! PLEASE!?" The Queen hated when he would do this, her Knight knew just how to get her off and how to keep her at bay.

"No, you say? I'm so sorry to tell you, my Queen… but I'm the one that's in control!" He held his member now smacking it over sex several times. Each time, Moon's body with twitch uncontrollably with her juices being sent everywhere.

Marco pulled her hands away, he sent a trail of kisses from her entrance and up Moon's breasts. Each hand went for a nipple as he held them tight hearing her moan, "It's my duty to please the Queen of Mewni in every way possible. Even if it requires me, to say no."

She was in a daze looking into his eyes, the scar that went down his right eye, always made her into a mess. In a flash, she was now in her stomach now feeling a harsh smack across her rear, "EEEEEP?!"

The Latino's grin was devilish as he sent another smack, by the third one. Moon understood what he wanted, her knees raised her lower body up to him, "That's good…"

…

"Damn it, Marco!" Star was outside her bedroom door tapping her foot on the ground waiting for him.

"What the hell?! It's not like that idiot would ever get lost around here!?" Marco mastered the castle blueprints a few months after moving in, he was well over 30 minutes late by now. Star looks over to his bedroom door thinking he might have the night off?

"Haven't been in there in a long time… why the hell not and check?" The Princess looks down the hall one more time and makes her way.

The door was still the same from back on Earth opening with the same creak as always, "Man I miss hanging in here… what's that? *sniff* *sniff*"

Star was circling around the darkroom a few times forgetting to turn on the lights. The Butterfly women, develop a stronger heightened awareness to scent with age. Her nose was telling her, something wasn't right.

"It would mostly smell like *sniff* like jizz napkins when I would visit back then *sniff*." Her eyes were drawn to Jackie's seashell necklace hanging from his bedpost.

"You and your little trophies…" Star lets out a cute giggle, Marco really started to get the other women's attention after graduating from his Knight training.

"I do need to give it to Jackie, she helped you on… getting over me…" She hated to say that out loud, but it was true. Star knew how Marco truly felt about her, it just wasn't meant to be sadly...

Next, she saw a massive sword from Kelly over the bed on the wall, "You had her from the moment she saw your dragon cycle…"

The Princess knew they were a thing for a time because she walked in on them one night when she wanted some nachos as a snack.

"Why can't I stop *sniff* smelling that-" She was halfway around the room until she spotted something under his bed.

"What's that?" Star was now on her hands and knees reaching for it, she pulled back a bight pink thongs and a photo. It was a rather attractive naked woman taking a selfie with a past out Marco next to her on his bed.

The picture said, "Thanks for the great night stallion!"

Star's left eye was twitching, "Damn you, Janna… I told you to stop leaving junk like this around?!"

She could feel the Filipino giggling behind her, Janna always made sure, Star knew she was over for the night in some way or another.

The items were thrown into the trash can, "Always rubbing it in… bitch!"

Not like they had bad blood between them or anything, but Janna was the only female that didn't mind showing off in front of Star. Also, she would show up on a somewhat regular basis still.

Janna would just walk into her room reeking of sex to check on Star, her intruder would be half naked covered in sweat still and talking to her about the day like it was no big deal.

There were a few times Janna wouldn't even bother to put on underwear and leave a mess on Star's bed sheets as she left. It had taken a lot to keep the Princess from dipping her finger into the girl cum puddle that had his jizz in the center of it.

Star was turning around when she bumped into a female's shield, "OUCH!? You really need to clean up this mess Mr. Diaz?! AND STOP COLLECTING JUNK FROM YOUR FLOOZIES?!

His room wasn't a wreck, but it has become cluttered with his new job assignment, "Mother barely lets you out of the castle and you never have time for yourself…"

The shield belonged to Higg's, it was still a wonder on how they hooked up to her. It always seemed they would be at each other throats, then after the Knights training. They went together on a few quests for the Kingdom. Everything just changed as they seemed to get along… and gotten closer.

"*sniff* There it is again!" The Princess made her way to his bed again.

"It's coming from his *sniff* smells like? No *sniff* no way!" The smell was familiar and something she should know what it was. While she couldn't imagine her mother and father… doing it.

"Ewwww…" She made a disgusted look at the thought, Star didn't care to visit their room much due to the smell.

"Smells like my mother's-" The blonde smacked a hand across her mouth.

Then she was drawn to a photo on his nightstand that was framed, it was the day that Marco was made Moon's Knight. They were rather closed and the only ones in the photo with a pleasant smile on their faces.

"I've never seen this one before?" She picks up the photo and looks at the hands, they were holding each other backs or something lower?

"But? Where did their hands go?" It should have come around to hold one and other hips.

She got a better look and saw the angle of their arms, Marco was the same height as the Queen then. Their arms looked to go downwards, "Were? Were they grabbing each other's asses?!"

…

"Baby… oh God, I'm… I'm about too?!" Moon was on top of Marco as he held her hips tight to his body

She comes down for a kiss feeling one of his hands reaching to grab Moon's ass tight, "Do it inside… I beg you!"

Moon was now kissing his neck as he started to howl out loud, she felt his hot stream of cum hitting her baby carriage over and over. The Queen couldn't hold back anymore as she started to bite his neck, the hand on the back of her head said to go harder as she started to cum herself.

"Sweetie… fuck it feels… SO FUCKING GOOD?!" His hips wouldn't stop thrusting until Marco's sack was emptied. Both hands held his lover for dear life, it was always a pleasure and joy for moments like these.

Moon was still a very fertile woman, they had to be careful about when he could finish inside her. The deed was completed and now Marco reaches both hands to the woman's face he loved.

"My dear… Mewni… that was extraordinary!?" She was huffing in his face now as the male smiled back at her.

"Same here… Moon…" His tone was sincere and eager.

"Is something the matter?" The Queen felt his thumbs move up and down her Royal marks as they glowed beneath his grip.

"I… I love you, Moon…" Marco's eyes were watering up, he felt as if this was the right time to tell her.

The older woman pulled away a little in shock, but steeled herself, "Marco… I love you too!" In her heart, it was just as true as his.

They joined together for a passionate kiss rolling on the bed, he was still deep inside her unable to lose his erection with this beautiful woman he cared and loved for.

…

"I'm over thinking this… there's just no way!?" Star was looking in his room now to prove she was wrong.

The only thing she found, was a stack of pictures he had of them or just the Princess. They were all hiding in his computer desk drawer, "Marco…"

Star started to pull out the massive pile and laid it out on the desk, each photo sent a rush of emotions she wasn't ready for. Then she found it, "Oh… I've forgotten all about this one…"

Her fingers linger on the photo longer now feeling a tear rolling down her cheek again, it was the photobooth picture.

"That was our… first and only kiss…" Two fingers met with her lips, wishing she could somehow feel it again. Star then realized their marks were glowing together in the last panel for the first time.

"How can that be?" Even more, wasn't this picture somewhere safe where only her eyes could see?

"Last time I have seen this was…" When she threw it into her secret closet because Tom came by unannounced.

"Marco must have found it when he was cleaning my closet… oh Mewni, he must have felt horrible finding it on a pile of junk…" She tried so hard to forget about that night and focus on her relationship with Tom.

"I really did everything I could to push Marco away and make sure something like that would never happen again." Star never thought twice about it either…

They used to be so close, they were so close, people that didn't know them. Would always mistake the two as a couple or were on a date, "We were pretty cute, like that one time you had taken me to the beach… we held hands while eating ice cream and walking along the sand. Feeling the water rush over our feet…"

She hoped Marco didn't forget that day, it was last summer, "I couldn't stop looking at you when you weren't paying attention." She started to laugh about it.

"I need to find him!" With a new fire lite in her soul, she had to track down Marco and have a long conversation on how things stand with them right now.

…

"Please my King… I beg you!" Moon was on the floor and on her knees looking up at Marco.

"I'm sorry, Moon, but that how it has to be." Marco was loving the power he had right now as he stands up from the bed.

"Let me make it up to you!" The Queen opened her mouth wide open in front of him with her tongue hanging out. Moon's hands reached up to grab her large breast and squeezed her nipples just the way he liked it.

Roleplaying was a big part of their relationship, "I see you're eager to please. I guess I should entertain you for a little bit of my precious time!"

Marco stands before her as he wraps his hand around a large portion of her hair, her eyes in the shape of stars seeing his member pressed up to her nose. His balls were on her chin and she could still feel the wetness from their last round leaving a mark on her face.

"Well? Get to work!" He pulls her head to line his cock to her lips.

"Ye… yes my… King-" There was a large dick in her mouth before she could finish what she was saying.

The male wasn't going to start off slow, her head was bobbing up and down faster and faster feeling the cock going down her throat. Tears were running down her face in no time, the Queen loved to be treated like his dirty slut.

Her bright blue eye looked up to him wanting more and to feel his thick seed go down her throat like it had done so many times in the past. Snot was starting to run out her nose as she started to cough out more unable to breathe, she was in heaven right now knowing that her lover was enjoying this even more.

…

Star was on her way to find Marco when something got he attention, "*sniff* What in the hell is that smell?!"

This was now pissing her off, it was one thing when it was in his room. It could have been a mix of all the bitches smell together that was messing her up. Or at least, that's what she convinced herself to think. That couldn't be the case now, she was down a corridor leading to her mother's room.

The door was now in site, "Hmmmm? Where did her guard detail go to?" It was way pasted weird now. There should be at least two guards by the door to the King and Queen's chambers at this hour.

"Security has gone lax around here? Marco would never let that happen, especially knowing daddy was gone right now…" The young man had taken his job absolutely serious from day one.

_"Hmmmmm ohhhhhh~~"_ Star stopped dead in her tracks after hearing that.

"Wha… what the hell was that?" Her heart was now pounding, she could feel it ready to jump out of her throat at any second.

…

"That right bitch! Fucking keep taking it, you won't be able to stand for a week!" Marco was standing behind Moon, his arms were locked around hers. She was having a hard time standing up as her lover kept on slamming himself balls deep as she was leaking onto the floor.

The Queen couldn't hear anything as she was being ravaged, her knees kept slapping each other. Any moment now, she was going to collapse onto the ground. "Ehhhh… awwwwwww hmmmmmm… mo… more?!"

Soon her face was smashed onto the bed, "Who do you belong to… you dirty fucking bitch? YOU HEAR ME?! ANSWER ME, NOW?!"

"AH… AH… YO… YOU MY KING?! DEEPER!?" Moon was loving this as she kept moaning out load for him.

Marco released her arms, his hands traveled downwards to spread her cheeks. The second pink hole was winking at him, "I see… wa… want me to play hahmmmm… to play with this?"

All he got was more mindless moaning, "I'll that... that as… a yes mmmmmm. I knew you were a dirty bitch!?"

"AWWWWWWWWWW MMMMMARCOOOOOOO~~" His thumb was deep in the hole as the other hand pulled on her hair harder than before as Moon's neck rattled off cracks. Now raising her head from the drool pool on the bed with Marco's hips thrusting even faster.

…

"Oh Mewni… what are… no? This can't be!?" Star head her mother voice, but it was different and the name that followed behind the scream.

She was slowly walking to the door as she placed her hand on the knob, it was clear to her. That Moon was having sex with someone that wasn't her father. Star opens the door just a tiny bit to see what's going on.

Her eyes instantly widened to the size of dinner plates,"No…!"

…

Moon was on the road to what felt like it would be the biggest orgasm of the night. Marco reached down to cup a hand in front of her neck, she was shocked when he pulled her up to stand on her feet, "AL…. ALMOST THERE HAAAA?!" He moaned into her ear as it sent shivers down her spine.

She was completely mindless, all Moon wanted was to cum and scream out loud for him. The hand around her throat started to tighten, it was harder to breathe, "MO...MORE...MORREEEEEE?!"

Things started to get blurry as her eyes were too heavy to keep open until the Queen felt her lover bite on one of her wings. That all she needed as Moon started to scream out loud, "YESSSSSSSSS OHHHHH MEWNIIIIII YES MARCOOOO AHHHH?!"

Marco felt her inside heat up hotter than before as they also felt like they were trying to pull him in deeper. He couldn't hold back anymore as the Latino started to cum, "HAAAAAA MOOOONNNN!?"

They rode out the orgasm again until Moon lost all control over her body and started piss on the floor. The male was keeping them standing and could feel the warm liquid surround his feet, it was something he was well used to and now knew it was a compliment to his abilities as a lover, "Lo… looks like you… made a mess… again honey…"

The Queen felt her chin jerked over to look at his face as Marco pulled her into a deep long loving kiss.

…

Star watched the whole thing happen in front of her… the person she saw as a former best friend… just fucked her mother like an animal. She looked down to see the steaming fluid on the ground, "*sniff* That's… that's the smell…"

She realized the hand between her legs and the one holding on her left breast, started to squeeze more than before. Her knees were rubbing together as hot tears ran down her face, "They've been… doing this?!"

Marco was ending the kiss as he released Moon now falling onto the bed, his hard cock flicked in the air a few times as cum was still coming out. He rotates his neck a few times to work all the cracks out and focused his view at the door.

The Princess' face was bright red as she felt the heat coming off it and her royal marks were also glowing. The teens were looking into each other eyes as Star noticed Marco's marks were glowing with the same intensity as hers.

...

Moon slowly rolls onto her back, "Mar… Marco? Your face, honey?" The older woman pulled her body off the bed.

"There's someone-" His face was pulled to look at the Queen's as her fingers brushed along the marks.

"What are? I've never seen those on you before?" She was generally confused, there's only been one other male that had the Butterfly marks. Key different was, that male received them due to his bloodline.

The male looked over to the door after getting out of her grip, just to find it closed now, "Shit…"

He started to feel kisses on his marks as his cock jumped from the contact, "Come back to bed Marco… the night is still young my King!" She could always ask about the marks in the morning, he had to return back to his room soon.

Moon wrapped her arms around his body and pulled the Latino onto the bed.

…

"Ho… how could he… why mother?" Star was laying on her bed clutching at one of Marco's old red hoodie. It had been months since the last time she thought about it, the smell was doing wonders to her troubled mind. Her body couldn't stop wanting his touch, the images flashed in her mind.

She wished it was her he was making love to, but why couldn't she be mad at him? This was a line that should never be crossed between friends, _"I've never seen those on you before?"_

Between the tears, she heard her mother's comment ring out loud. Star was up on her knees with the hoodie tight to her chest, "She's never seen them before… it… it was because of me!"

Star's eyes started to shift around the room with a crazy smile, something just broke in her tonight. Maybe it was seeing her boyfriend run off with another female again, or it was finally realizing the horrible damage she's done to the best friendship she ever had.

The little stroll she had in Marco's room wasn't helping anything, knowing all the women he's been with. Ending it all was seeing him at the height of sexual excitement, how he showed no regard to the woman's body he was having his way with.

…

Outside, the hue of the moon started to take on a familiar shade or red.

…

Star's balcony window was opened by a gust of wind.

"Wha?" She didn't understand what was going on until she heard a faint tune. It was something familiar and old that made her heart flutter as her stomach filled with butterflies. The Princess started to hum to the song, then it clicked… it was the Blood Moon Waltz.

The song, the memories, and what happened tonight was circling in her mind over and over, it was starting to overwhelm her, "It doesn't matter! We were chosen by the Blood Moon! I won't let you keep him, mother!"

There was a spark in her heart now, something she hasn't felt since the day she and Marco kissed. Tomorrow was a new day, a day to set her plans into motion…

…

Marco was walking down the halls, the patrols were getting ready to start. The clicking sound of armor was just heard behind him, "Almost there!"

He made it to his bedroom door and shut it quietly, even if he was a Knight. There was no reason for him to be outside his quarters at this hour, "That was close…"

His shirt and pants were cast aside ready for a hot shower, but then the thought of seeing Star crossed his mind, "No… she was on a date and more or less stayed at Tom's like always."

The young man didn't even give it a second thought, unlike in the past. Running scenario after scenario on what they were doing… just the two of them… alone.

It would consume him, "Not anymore… that was then, she means nothing to me now. I love Moon!" Marco walked passed his window that was casting a red shadow.

**Reaper- Well that just happened… fuck I hate when people say that. This all came out from a few days of writing after talking with BizarreJoe.**

**The readers are the ones that can make this into a longer story, so be sure to leave a few words after reading!? I'm working on Welcome Home and my other stories as we speak, keep an eye out for those updates very soon!**

**BizarreJoe- This sure came out of nowhere, just a couple of convos and boom, cooperative project. Well I really hope that you guys like this first chapter and want it to continue, because I'm really looking forward to working on the second chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	2. Redemption

Star Butterfly was tossing and turning in her bed as she kept on mumbling incoherent words, "Maaammmm… nooo.. st…"

It was clear to see her in the middle of a nightmare, the whole night was like this for the Princess, "St-stopppp." It sounded much like a pleading whimper.

All she saw in the dream was Marco and her mother fucking in front of her as they laughed together. Their body shined with hours and hours of sex, sweat droplets fell from his chin and landing on his fine ass.

"Wh-wh-why…? The Princess found her body unable to move as her stomach was turning upside down at the sight. What made this worse, Star was starting to feel hot and turned on while unable do anything about it. Her wrist and ankles were tied to the chair as she started to react to what was happening in front of her more as the blonde's nipples started to harden.

The Queen was on the edge of the bed with her lover going to town behind her, "Why you say?" Even if the woman was being pounded, she spoke in a normal tone of voice as the grunts from Marco was getting louder.

Star was starting to pick up that smell again as she saw the juices leaking more from Moon onto the bed, she turned away from them as the Princess' chair started to feel moist beneath her, "This could have been you."

She snapped her neck to look at Moon, "You're the one that didn't see what was truly in front of you! The love he wished to shower all over you! How you were his whole world and would have given his own life for you!"

"It… it was all my fault… I know… if-if I could take it all back..." The Princess looks down at her lap feeling tears going down her face, then she heard the sounds of someone choking.

The sound only got louder until she looked up to see Marco smiling now sitting on the edge of the bed with Jackie between his legs. Janna was behind him, kissing his neck and back, "All of us knew he belonged to you, I guess you just got a thing for tails and gave up this stud." Said the Filipino fishing off with a burst of dark laughter as Marco's smile grew even more.

As the fake blonde withdrawal his mighty cock from her mouth, she to join in on the laughter. Star's mouth was hung open as a small amount of drool fell from it.

She was fixated on what was between the young man's legs. It was coated with saliva and his cum oozing out in a steady stream. Seeing the fluid rolling down the shaft and over his balls made Star's mouth water, the trip ends as the liquid hits the ground.

The Princess would have done anything to clean up the mess with her mouth right now on her hands and knees, "What… a waste…"

Even if this was a dream, the Princess had gotten a look at his goods more than enough times and been having this deep feeling for a long time, "Looks like someone wants a taste?" The fake blonde dragged her mouth over the hot rod a few times and stood up. Star watched as Jackie's breasts were jiggling with every step taken, her wide hips strutted from side to side.

Now she was sloshing the flavor and her spite together as Jackie stands before Star. Their eyes met and the female in restraints knew what was to come, "This should be fun!" Janna said now jerking the monster cock off.

Star couldn't stop the excited feeling that was consuming her body right now, she could see the approving look in Marco's eyes. He wanted her to know his flavor, to finally taste what she's been missing out this whole time, "That's right, Star… open wide… for me!" His voice was stern.

"Yes, Marco… anything… for you…" Her knees were dying to rub each other to quelm the burning sensation between her legs. The Princess couldn't understand why this was all making her so hot, but she wanted more!

Jackie looks down at her prey as her foot was stomped onto Star's crotch. The Princess let's out a grunt, the foot was moving side to side, finally starching the ich she had. Her eyes went crossed as she moaned out loud and cummed all over the chair while looking up at her attacker.

The fake blonde couldn't get over how this submissive bitch was getting her rocks off from this, her mouth then opens to drool on the victim's face. She makes a few circles as Star's mouth opened to tried and collect the contents, not until her face had a nice glossy look to it before she finally received what the Princess wanted most.

Star lost all control after tasting Marco, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started squirting unable to hold it in anymore. The Princess was so happy and relieved by all of it as she moaned in happiness. It was everything and more she could have ever wanted it, that's when Jackie notice the wetness on her feet and the smell.

The fake blonde was shocked by the turn of events, "This useless ass bitch just pissed herself!?" Jackie looks back at the other two and started to laugh while stomping her foot into Star's crotch.

With every strike, Star felt, the more she wanted! The only thing that could have made this better for her, if she were on the ground cleaning up the mess left on the floor after Marco fucking other women all night.

Jackie had enough and gathers more spit in her mouth as she fired it into the mouth that was open to her. Star shut her eyes and silently thanks the Almighty Marco for this gift. The tears from her eyes were no more of sadness, but for sheer bliss and wanting.

As Star tasted the mixture of musk, saliva and semen, she could see that all around her. The nude bodies of Kelly, Higgs, Chantelle, Eclipsa and many other Princesses, every woman that she knew Marco probably bedded at some point started to surround her. They weren't laughing at loud like they were at the beginning, but they all had a singular expression on their faces, one that they showed with smirks and almost inaudible murmurs.

Star knew why they were smiling, the Princess knew that they knew. Something that she expressed as soon as she swallowed the shameful mixture of the King's fluids. The fact that as much as she tried to tell herself that she felt betrayed, that she felt angry, the truth was. That she wanted more.

The blonde jerk herself awake pulling her hands from between her legs and sat up while grabbing her chest. Her heart was pounding and sweat was running down her face, "Wha? It… it was just… a dream?"

She looks over her surrounding a few times to see if anyone else was there, "*sniff* What the?" All she found was an odd smell and saw her body covered in sweat. Star then noticed her finger seemed to be wet and a little sticky.

The digits found they're way to her nose, "*sniff* *sniff* It almost smells *sniff* like mothers?! Is… is this my scent?" Not to say the Princess never had an orgasm before, but when you have one as powerful as Moon had when she lost control. You tend to release more than just orgasm juices.

Her hands went over and pulled the sheets off, Star then saw the mess she made as the smell became stronger, "Did I…?"

There was a small puddle between her legs, she shot off the bed, "This is all from that dream!?"

Star couldn't stop looking at the mess and recalling the dream, her eyes were shifting around and her crotch was becoming hot again. The dream started to flash in her mind as she hunched over and had a hunger for Marco.

It was becoming too much for her until the urge to suck off Marco became too much, she wanted him down her throat right now. The Princess wanted him to treat her like a dirty bitch, to be his and his alone. He could take her anyway at anytime, she didn't care, she needed Marco!

Her lips started to suck harder on the item in her mouth, the Princess then opened her eyes and realized she was cleaning her finger off. Star immediately pulled them out her mouth looking at them in horror, "The hell am I doing?! This is starting to drive me nuts?!"

One thing was very clear to her at that moment once she started to calm down. She wanted Marco... and she wanted him hard.

...

Marco's alarm goes off at 0450, the day started with a few exercise drills around his room. As he was wrapping things up, he noticed the pile of pictures on his computer desk. He made his way to them and shuffled some over to find his favorite. It was a photo that his mother had taken, Marco was on the couch passed out with Star sleeping on his stomach, there was a blanket covering her.

The Princess' arms wrapped around his body as she drooled on him, the male couldn't hold back his laughter. That was the first time her deep blue eyes were the first thing he saw when waking up. It was a little after they woke up, Star notched his morning wood and fell off the couch as Marco tried to cover himself, "All she did was put on a nervous smile with her whole face red and walked away…"

He smiled and threw the photo back in the draw as rest followed behind it, he wasn't mad at her for the falling out they had. Things could have gone a very different direction with the pair, but he had to let go of that hope to save his sanity a long time ago.

By 0600, he was running around the castle grounds for cardio. 0700 the young man grabs a quick breakfast and jumps into the shower. 0830 was his report time to the Queen's' chambers, her door opened like clockwork. She was absolutely breathtaking as always, "Good morning my Queen, I hope you slept well last night!" His smile was bright and sweet, something only she would see on a daily basis.

"Good morning Knight Diaz, I always sleep better when River is about… I get the whole bed to myself!" They laugh at the inside joke together.

"Glad to hear my Queen, may I say, you look stunning this morning!" Their attitude was always a little different after a great night of romping.

"Why thank you! I don't know about you, but something kept me from sleeping at a decent hour last night. I could really go for a big breakfast!" Marco leads the way with a massive shit-eating grin, the Queen was a few paces behind him.

"I had the chef prepare a special meal." Moon wasn't paying any attention as she staring at his sexy ass.

"Sounds delightful!" The elevator doors opened with her Knight inviting her in.

"Hope this thing doesn't cause us any trouble, it's been on the on the fritz lately." Marco stands beside her as the elevator started its trip downward.

Moon's fingers started to wiggle behind her back as a blue spell flew off them with grace, finding their way to the emergency brakes on the tracks. The pair felt their transport come to a grinding halt.

His Queen smiles and looked over to Marco, "We seemed to stop for some unknown reason? Should be… 5 maybe 7 minutes before the elevator reset itself?"

He didn't give it two seconds before Moon was shoved onto the wall and his tongue down her throat. They fought in gaining dominance over the other, Moon wrapped her legs around his waist wanting more.

They would have to settle for this as of now, Marco broke the kiss for a moment, "Mmmmm Moon, damn I love the way you taste!"

"Shhhhhhshut up and kiss me damn it!" They went on until the elevator started to move, the lovers separated while Moon cast a spell to make them presentable again.

Marco clears his throat, "*cough* Our floor, my Queen."

She gave him a sly smile and departed, "Thank you, be sure the elevator is checked later."

"At once, my Queen!" Marco nods his head and checks out her ass as it wiggled more for him to follow.

…

Star woke up oddly refreshed after the long night she had. There was a newfound confidence in her, something how she felt back in the days when knowing Marco was at her side on an adventure. The Princess was out of bed and heading to the bathroom, but not before noticing herself in the full body mirror.

Not that she ever overlooked her appearance, there was just something different about her reflection. She looked over her whole body and gave a twirl or two checking everything out, "Hmmmmm… what is it?"

Feeling frustrated, the Princess removed her nightgown. The garment hits the ground leaving the young woman in only her panties. Soon, they were discarded while leaving her naked as the day she was born. Star's delicate white fingers traveled her body feeling goosebumps following the trail left behind.

The hands settled on their first location, under each of her breasts, "They might not compare to mothers… but time will change all that!" Star wasn't small in any consideration, she came in at a full healthy C cup. She also knew Marco was a breast man from what Hekapoo told her which meant size didn't bother him because he loved them in all sizes.

Next, her hands went over her stomach, it showed an impressive six-pack that just came with her lifestyle. Mostly unnecessary combat with a mix of mastering something thrilling and dangerous. "Marco always said I had the body of a Warrior Princess!" Her marks started to glow remembering his praise.

The last area to check off the list was her rear end. Again, something her mother outclassed her at, but Star was still a growing young woman. With a ton of room for improvements. She finally noticed what brought her to the mirror, it was the large smile on her face, "Wow… haven't seen that in a while…"

It was hard to take joy on what was going on around her now in days. Tom had taken and ruined the self-image she had, trying to always shield her from danger or saying she didn't have to do this or that because she was a Princess. His title of Prince of the Underworld got the better of him.

Tom let the power go to his head and dragged Star along with it, flaunting their status off to others with no regard. Throwing extravagance parties for all the royal snob teens and always presenting her as his property. Star really started to buy into all of it to make him happy, even if it cost her own happiness.

One moment her boyfriend would make her feel like she was on top of the world, the next she would feel down in the dumps when he was flirting with another woman. It made her think that she was worthless and not enough for him, let alone anybody else. Star lost count on how many times she caught Tom in a lie about cheating.

There was only one person that truly accepted her for who she was, it was Marco. He treated her as his equal and was up for anything, no matter what it was or the time of day. She could always count on him to have her back. They were a team and together could accomplish anything.

"He-he was always there for me… no matter how many times I screwed up. Or how much he didn't want to go, he always did it for me to know I was never alone…" Maybe that's why this whole situation hurt her so much, they were a team from day one.

Then… she abandoned him after Marco left his own homeworld to be with her again. It had taken him too long on finding out his true feeling for Star. Even if it wasn't with her as a romantic partner, his happiness was with Star, something she had taken for granted.

The Princess waved off the gloomy thought and moved on with her task, she hopped over to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower, it was 7:24am. She knew that Marco and her mother would be in the dining hall at 8:35am, "More than enough time to get my plan into action!"

...

"What's on the agenda for today, Marco?" Moon was at the dining table enjoying breakfast going over some notes. Her hair was always down when River was out on business or with another mistress. She knew exactly how he felt about their marriage right now.

In his words, "_Things have become a routine and quite frankly, stale Moonpie…"_

It was no bother to her, she was with Marco long before the buffoon found the brothel he regular at a few Kingdoms over. She looked up to her Knight with a smile glad that he walked into her life.

The Queen always had a different air around her when it was just her and Marco. She felt and even looked younger, the Latino brought her to heights she never could have imagined.

Not only just the sex, but the young man was also more than willing to wear the hat as her assistant on times Star left him behind for Tom back then. He became quite knowledgeable on the Mewni history and geopolitics.

The young man was a Godsend to Moon at her darkest hour, cracks were starting to show in her marriage. Her beauty and health fell to the sidelines, there was always some crisis that had to be taken cared of by her.

Marco was the one who would bring a chart with food and tea for her. He was the one to help her draw the new borderlines to the country. He was the one to rally parties to meet with neighboring Kingdoms and create new treaties.

The young man was there with the Queen during long nights working hard or making her laugh as they shared a bowl of his famous nachos. Not even her own daughter saw how much Moon was slinking. All those times would have been an excellent opportunity for grooming the next Queen.

That never happened because Star wanted to spend just a little more time as a Princess and with her boyfriend. Forgetting Marco in the whole process.

Marco looks down at his Queen with the same smile, she was the sunshine in his life that gave him more meaning to wake up every morning.

Back when he was just a Squire, the young man spent most his time in the gym or library with all his free time. Anything to keep his mind from thinking about what Star was doing. He wasn't dumb, finding a used condom one day when cleaning her room.

Or how the background of Star's cellphone had a picture of her kissing Tom's cock. The Princess never wanted to shove those things in Marco's face.

She was absent-minded at times or just flat out forgot to hide them when she did find time to hang out with the _Latino_. It was no matter to him, he wanted to step up and take on more responsibilities at the Butterfly Kingdom if Star didn't want him anymore.

That's why Marco entered the Queen's office as a new man offering himself in any way to her. At that time, it was in a totally professional manner. Just like how a young apprentice would present himself to a Master Tradesman. Hoping the Master to take him under his wing and becoming a professional one day.

Their concentration was broken after hearing a dish break in the washroom, "My apologies, Queen Moon!"

A man's head pops out from the door, "It's quite alright." Moon offered him a smile and a nod.

The older male bowed and returned to his work area ready to chew someone out on their incompetence.

"Yes... my Queen, at 12 you have a meeting with the Magic High Commission. Then at 3 the King will call and give an update on the statues with the Williams Kingdom, The Great Hunting trip for next month." Marco was reading off his notepad that had the Queen's mark embedded on the cover.

The Great Hunting trip was just another reason for River to leave the castle for a few days, Moon and Marco gave each other a little smirk, "Sounds like we have an easy day, I think I'll give the Forest of Doom a small stroll at 5. The town people have been talking about a Beast causing trouble again."

That was code for outdoor sex today, "I'll ready the usual equipment." The Knight made a note to bring rope…

…

Star was putting on the last touches to her look, she spared Marco's favorite perfume that he got her last Christmas in the air and walked through it. One more look at the mirror, "Wearing eyeliner plus wingtips, check. A tight outfit that he hasn't seen in a while, check. Smell amazing *sniff* *sniff* check!"

The Princess looked killer and knew it was everything that would drive him wild like back then. There were times when it would be long nights with just her and Marco, first a small dinner as they would argue and made fun of each other. Then going to the arcade or amusement park always hanging off each other enjoying the company.

Last they would head over to the roof when the night was getting dark, looking over the stars or just catching up with their lives. Every time she would pass out on him, use to end with her waking up on Marco's chest.

Towards the end of things, she would wake up back in her bed, "Those days… are over!"

Star knew she had this in the bag! She knew his likes and dislike, what he liked in a woman and how to get his engine going. There may or may not have been a few times she had some fun on his expense. In the Princess defense, Marco was pretty easy to get a rise out of when it came to flirting.

...

Moon was getting ready to wrap up her meal as Marco wrote the last of his notes, "Be sure you do- Star! So happy to see you this morning!" She meant it truly, the mother didn't wish harm or ill towards her daughter about what's happened with Marco. Maybe one day, she'll understand why things happened the way it did.

The Princess was coming into view and damn near skipping down the halls like she was floating on air, it's been such a long the last time that Moon or Marco saw her with a bright attitude, "Good morning mother!"

She came over and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek as Marco was putting away his notepad and noticed the blonde more and more, "Good morning Princess Butterfly!" He gave her a small bow.

"Oh stop it, Marco!" She tackled him to the ground into a crushing hug.

"Ougff… Star, you okay?" He was trying to look her over, but Star just held him tighter and rubbed her face into his neck. Her smell was driving him crazy as her grip became tighter, she was between his legs. The male could have sworn he felt her hip thrusting into him, not that he was complaining.

It had been a very long time since Marco felt this tang hitting his heart, her scent and body heat was making him dizzy. It was a feeling he missed dearly, "*cough* *cough* Star… Knight Diaz is on duty until I say so. Conduct yourself accordingly."

The teens heard her tea glass hit the table rather hard, "Oh mom, it's just been a long time I've been able to talk to Marco like the old days. Mind if I borrow him today, we got some catching up to do!"

She was back on her feet giving Moon the sweetest smile ever while knowing the back of her dress was lifted. Marco leaned his head to the side getting a better look at her bare ass, seems like Star was going all nature today. The young woman could feel his eyes burning her rear, she was really working her magic to get her request and showing him more as she bent over and begged.

Moon cleaned her mouth off with her eyes closed as Marco was back on his feet and mentally kicking himself for checking out the Princess, "No."

"Huh? BUT WHY NOT?!" Now she wasn't expecting that, but quickly regained her composure.

"As I told you, Marco is on duty. I'll be sure to set aside time for him to spend with you later. I know how long it been since the last time the two of you got to spend some time together." Moon was standing now as she gave a smile to Star.

"We-well maybe I can see you after duty today?" Star grabbed at Marco's arm.

He was generally confused on what was happening right now as Marco was drawn into her pretty eyes, where did this all come from? "Ummmm it's going to be a late night tonight, Star. Maybe we can set something up for later?"

Those big blue eyes looking up at him, it made his heart skip a beat, "Yeah definitely! I'll hold you to it!" She came up and placed a kiss on his cheek and waved to her mother.

Star was halfway down the hall before he could register what just happened, "Come along my Knight." The Queen could see it evident what her daughter was up to with the new look and attitude, she was trying to get Marco's attention, Moon gave a dismissive smile not worried at all.

"Ye… yes, my Queen!" He started to shuffle behind her.

…

The Princess was skipping along the halls, stage one was complete, "He was totally checking me out!"

There was a warming feeling in her chest that started to burn with passion, everything was fine until her phone went off. She fiddled with the item when pulling it out her purse thinking Marco was on the other line, Star then saw the name on the caller I.D., "What is it, Tom?"

Star rolled her eyes not wanting to deal with him after how well her morning started, "WOW!? Hello, there sweet thing!?"

She put on a confused look until realizing that she did her makeup, "Don't think this is for you, I bet you still have that nasty bitch over at your place right now!"

"_WHAT DID SHE JUST CALL ME?!" _Came from Tom's side of the line as he ran out of his room.

"Ummmm psssst, say what? I went home last night after you left babe… alone!" He was sweating up a storm now.

"Yeah… look, Tom, this isn't going to work." Star was done with him and his games.

"Wha?" He gave her a dumb look.

Star just smiled happy to be doing this, "I'm done with this and your lies. I have let you change me into something I never wanted to be!"

"Just wait-" The Demon was cut off.

"NO! I finally got my head on right and I know what I want. Guess what? IT'S NOT YOU!? Byeeeeeeeee!" She hangs up the phone.

"THAT FELT GREAT!?" Star was jumping up and down the halls as she made it back into her room.

…

"Hey, there muscles, how you been?" Hekapoo made a portal into the Queen's office unexpectedly as she always enjoyed to do.

"Hpoo, how you been?" Marco nodded to the redhead and was over Moon's shoulder looking over some memos with her at the desk.

The scissor forger was about to have an out bust over her cute nickname, "Lady Hekapoo, early I see?"

Hekapoo gave the young man a dirty look and made her way to the chair across from Moon's desk, "You know me, always punctual!" She gave them a smile showing off her razor-sharp teeth.

"Those teeth had to be murder on you Marco." Moon gave his rear a little smack and the women started to laugh together.

He let out a deep sigh, "Yeah… didn't matter if she was biting during a battle or over sex. Always felt like she was going to rip out a chunk from me…" Finishing off by hanging his head low.

That made the women laugh even harder, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, tough guy!"

A clone was sneaking up ready to smack Marco on the back of his head, her trademark move like old times. At last second, the _Latino_ caught the hand in mid-air "Not uh, too slow!" Then blew out the flame over her head.

The clone shouted out loud before puffing, "DAMN IT!"

Moon smiles at Hekapoo, "Our training has heightened his senses and increased his speed. I wouldn't test him if I were you."

Hpoo leaned in with a mischievous smile on her face, "So fucking every chance you guys get is called training now in days?"

The women gave each other a dirty look, Marco was standing tall as he rolled his eyes. Time seemed to stand still until the women burst out loud in laughter, "It's one type of our training, what do you call it when it's just the two of you alone in bed?"

Hekapoo wipes a tear from her eye, "Oh that's rich, I usually just call it him fucking my brains out until I pass out!?" Moon and Hekapoo started to laugh even harder now, Marco had to giggle a little from all that.

The office door opens, "Knock, knock… hey! What you are guys laughing about?" Star made her way to the group as they started to control themselves.

"Come in sweety, we were laughing over a silly joke. What's on your mind?" The Princess noticed how sharp Marco was looking standing tall beside Moon. She wonders if he would look better standing there when she becomes Queen.

"I'm just here to…" She looks around the office to make up an excuse.

"_Okay… Hekapoo doesn't come around much unless there's a big meeting or to kidnap Marco in the middle of the night. That must mean today is-" _It clicks with her and she screams out loud.

"I WANT TO TAKE PART IN THE MAGIC HIGH COMMISSION MEETING TODAY!?" The group covered their ears while Star gave a nervous look.

Moon was the first to speak, "I'm… I'm glad for your excitement, Star. Proud to know you want to take part in matters like this. Make your way to the meeting at 11:30am so I can go over some notes with you."

The blonde gave a slow nod, "Ummmm yeah! Sound like a plan mom!"

Marco gave her a smile, "I'll be there also if you need any help during the meeting."

"Thanks, Marco! Knowing me, I could use all the help you're willing to give me!" She started gushing over him with a blush while laughing.

Hekapoo rolled her eyes, "This is boring, I going to take her for a little walk." She was on her feet and grabbed Star by the arm dragging the Princess out.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH?! Not so hard?! What did I do?!" Marco and Moon watched the commotion going on until they left the office.

"And here I thought it was going to be an easy day?" Marco said out loud.

**Reaper- I love this story!? BizarreJoe and I have a solid idea about where this story is going and what's to come. It's going to be a wild ride for everyone in this story, be sure to hold on to your pants!**

**BizarreJoe- Now this story is officially taking form. I've enjoyed working on it so far, and I'm loving what's coming. And all of you REALLY want to know what we have in store for Tom, so, if you are curious to know what's coming to his future… then you'll have to wait until our next update, which should be coming soon. **

**Thank you for all the reviews! Hope to read more and chat with you guys about the story!**


	3. Taste

"So what was all that about, Butterfly?" Hekapoo was walking out a portal with Star in tow.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" She gave a nervous smile and realized where they were.

The Forger jumps on the only bed in the room looking up at the Princess, "Com'on… like really? Do you want me to spell it out for you?" She pulls out a book that was between the bed and box spring.

"Ummmmmm… why are we in Marco's room?" The blonde saw the pictures she left on the desk was put away now.

"I like to hang around here before the meetings, gives me a chance to read muscles' diary!" Hekapoo settled on a page and started to read.

"His diary? Don't you mean, his Captain Log?" Star watched the older woman roll her eyes, Marco made it very clear to the blonde a long time ago. Men had Captain Logs to write down their thoughts and look back on their life experiences.

"I don't care what the hell he calls this damn thing, I'm just here to keep tabs on him! Want to know who's he banging and all that junk, need to make sure I'm still his number one lay!" The room becomes quiet until Star smirked.

"You might have some competition now…" Star had her back turned as she pulled up the desk chair and sat.

"Excuse me, Princess?" Hekapoo sat up and crossed her arms.

"NOTHING! I-I-I didn't say anything… so you were saying?" Marco did tell Star that Hekapoo's hearing was scary amazing.

"Sure, so you got a thing for Marco now?" The redhead lays back down and reads over the page.

Star damn near fell out the chair, "Say what? Me? No-no-no… nothing like that…" She put her head down and then looked up to Hekapoo.

"You're not fooling anyone, Butterfly. Well maybe that big dummy, wouldn't believe how long it had taken him to realize I wanted him!" From the corner of her eye, she saw Star getting closer to the bed wanting to know more.

"Ho-how long would you say it had taken him?" An image of Marco and Hekapoo having sex on his bed flashed in her mind. Her crotch started to get hot as she could almost smell their scent together.

"Ohhhhhh… someone is curious I see? Tell me first, what's gotten into you?" The redhead placed the book where it belonged and sat up while crossing her legs.

Star's eyes started to shift all around the room, could she really trust Hekapoo? Why not see what happens, she takes a deep breath, "I just realized… Marco was always there and accepted me for who I am. He never wanted to change me or ever belittle me. The guy was there for me when things were overwhelming and dark… there was a time I couldn't see my life going on without him, I ruined what we had because... I just really need him right now, Hekapoo…"

They look at one and other, Hpoo was pretty surprised by what she heard, she thought it was going to be some dumb little crush like the first time, "When did you grow up, Star?"

It shocked the Princess to hear that, "Hehe… would have happened a lot sooner if I would of head my head on right…"

"Maybe… you know why he left his scissors to you?" Even if the redhead told Marco not to give them up.

Star's eyes started to water up and nodded in a no fashion, "..."

"He left his scissors to you because Marco always wanted you to have a way back to him if you ever lost your way… or some crap like that." Hekapoo didn't like to get all sentimental, but it was something Star needed to know. To know that he never gave up on her.

…

"That will be all, meeting adjourned!" Moon's gavel goes off.

The MHC members started to leave as Star got her mother's attention, "Hey mom… I'm having trouble with some of the things you guys were talking about and the map is clear as mud to me. Marco has been doing his best, but I think with a little more time. I'll get all this down with his help!"

The Queen looks over her daughter and then to Marco that was writing a few notes for Star to go over, "You have one hour and then let him return back to duty. Understand young lady?"

Star was jumping up and down, she stopped getting herself back in control while giving a salute to Moon, "GOT IT, MOM!" Marco was now making his way to them.

"Princess, I think if you look theses over tonight, things should go better on the next meeting." Marco would usually stand at Moon's side, today, he stayed in the back helping Star with what was going on and the lingo.

Star really wished he would stop calling her by her title and just say her damn name! Didn't help that during the meeting, he was professional and didn't pay attention to her flirting.

Maybe she should have kept her eye on the ball more, even with the pep talk from her mother, the whole meeting went over her head like most things in this matter, "Knight Diaz, help the Princess with the notes you had taken today and make sure she understands the Kingdoms borderlines."

It was a Royal order, "Yes my Queen!" He didn't even think twice before answering.

Moon nodded at the teens and left the room, not before closing the doors behind her. Star rotated on her heels to look up at Marco, "I got you for one hour buddy!" The Princess dragged him over to the area they were working on.

Marco just smiled and was glad to share his notes that help him to keep up with the conversation. Star was catching along nicely now that the room had a lot less outburst from Romulus, "Okay cooooool, I got this part… now the map is a whole different story…"

The male leads her to a larger map on the wall, "Well for starters, you know where we are… right?"

Star narrowed her eyes and stands in front of him, "Yes… I… do!" She points to the Butterfly Kingdom at the center.

"That's good, now how about or greatest allies? Where are they?" He looks over her shoulder at the map.

"Easy! The Johansen Kingdom over there!" She points to the far right getting on her tippy toes.

"Very good… now how about the Kingdom that been giving us a lot of push back?" He steps closer to Star, Marco couldn't stop himself from being drawn to her.

The Princess felt Marco's body pressed up against her's, "Ugh… that would be the Lucitors… where my ex hails from." Now pointing at the bottom of the map and hoping he got the hint.

"Ex? As you and Tom broke up?" That was a shock to him, the couple had a lot of ups and down… mostly downs from what he had seen. Even if a part of him was dying on the inside watching them closely. Marco always made sure that prick wouldn't ever lay a harming finger on Star.

Her nether region started to burn up getting a better smell of him now, she turned her neck to get a look at his surprised face, Star gave a wiggle on his crotch, "*sniff* Yup… so what's the next Kingdom to check off?" She reached behind to grab his hand and settle it on her hip.

His marks started to glow feeling her welcome him in, Star knew as she started to feel her's doing the same, "_I knew it!? They only show when I'm around and he's turned on!? I can feel him ready to split me in half?!"_

He didn't even stop her as he felt the warmth coming from her body, "Yeah ummm… where was the former monster settlement?"

"Oh come on! I've known where that one since I was a little girl!" She points all the way to the left losing her balance and falling onto the wall.

Marco now had one arm wrapped around her stomach and the other on her hip. His body was pressed onto her as while, it had been a long time since they were this close. Star's face was up against the wall, "Ha… hmmmmm… Marco…"

His lips were up against her ear, it was everything he's always wanted and more. Star's rear was going up and down painfully slow on his noticeable hard member. His animal instincts were screaming at him to breed her, the one woman he could never have was now in his hands for the taking, "Starrrrr…"

The breath in her ear was getting deeper as the Princess body was burning. Star pressed her rump on him more as his hand traveled up to a breast, "Yo… you can do… anything… Maaaarcooo~~"

That gave him the green light as his hand on her hip went over to her crouch and then the hem of Star's dress. This was exhilarating as she melted under his grip, two fingers started to pinch the stiff nipple that wanted him, "Hahmmmmm… ah... ah… don't stop…"

"Ri… right there?" He said now biting her earlobe, then the front of her dress started to come up. The woman under his grip was biting her lower lip, she could feel his fingers making their way to her sex.

Just as he was about to make contact, Marco's phone goes off. He pulled himself off Star like he was never there and placed the phone to his ear, "This is Diaz!"

Star stayed on the wall for a moment as she cursed to herself, "Damn it!"

"_Marco, I need you to report to my office. River will be making his report sooner than we anticipated and I need you to be there, when will I see you?" _Moon signs off a memo she was working on.

"I'll be there in 5 my Queen!" Marco looks over at Star, she still looks amazing when blushing, he could see the insides of her thighs coated in wetness as she pulled down her dress.

The Princess had to do something, she couldn't let the momentum they built up just stop here. The aching between her legs started to want his touch even more now after what had just happened.

"_See you then." _The phone line dies.

The male puts away his phone, "I need to be going, I'll… I'll see you later."

He started to walk out until Star lunged out to pull his hand, "I'll hold you to it!" Then she grabbed the top of his chest plate to bring Marco to eye level, Star came in and gave him a long kiss.

Their eyes closed and they both feel deeper into the kiss, her free hand passes on the stubbles along his face. Star was the first to pull away as Marco kept on leaning in, the kiss finally ends as they stare into each other eyes.

Nothing was said until he turned away to leave the room, The Princess smiled to herself, proud about how everything played out. She felt her lips still tingling, their last kiss didn't feel like this. Her body could burst into flames right now with how hot she felt, "I'll see you sooner than you think… Marco~~"

…

Marco was trying to wrap his head around what just happened as he could still taste the Princess, "What the hell came over me?"

Not like he didn't enjoy what happened, he thought all the feeling he had for Star were long and gone. He placed a hand along his cheek, the same one she touched while adjusting his boner, "Damn it…"

His marks started to fade away just as he made it to the Queen's office, "Well hello there Marco, I take it Star is more familiar with the meeting proceedings?" Moon waves at him to come over to her as she stands up.

"That she is my Queen, the Princess has a better understanding now." He was standing with the Queen now as she pulled his chin in for a quick kiss.

Moon could instantly taste another woman on him, but not one of the ones he would frequent. This was a new taste, but still familiar, "Was my daughter any trouble for you?"

The boner in his pants jumps as his balls started to hurt, the male takes one more kiss before Moon sits down, the taste reminded her of Eclipsa, "_Star must be making her move now. Wonder what has happened to change her mind?" _

"No trouble at all my Queen." The older woman felt his hand starting to massage her neck and shoulders. Marco had to do something to release this pressure, maybe he could get in a quicky?

"Oh, Mewni… you always know when work is getting the best of me hmmmm…" Marco noticed there was a pile of paper oh her desk that required her signature as his lips hovered over her ear.

"It's my duty to please my Queen in any and every way…" He leans over placing a soft kiss on her neck, just how she loved it.

"Ohhhh… as much as I would like to continue this, we should get ready for River's call." Moon felt a trail of kisses leading to her lips as she turned to Marco.

The kiss ends, "Of course my Queen."

She hated to ask him to stop, but this wasn't the time for some hanky panky, "I'll make it up to you." As the last words left her mouth, the mirror went off.

"That must be River." Marco gently grabbed her hand and guided the Queen to the mirror, they nodded to each other as Marco takes one step behind.

"Good afternoon, River. How's your trip?" The two adults kept up the facade of a loving couple.

"Oh Moonpie, it's quite wonderful!" Marco hated that pet name, the back of his neck started to burn with anger.

"Afternoon Knight Diaz, could I have a few words with my wife… alone?" Moon's eyes squinted, the King never minded when Marco was present during their conversation.

She looks back at the young man, "Why don't you go down and get some training in? I'll call in few."

...

Star was walking along the halls with a smile on her face, she was proud of how everything played out for them, "Marco is still into me!"

Not like that would have ever changed no matter what he told himself, the Princess felt light on her feet. She could still feel his breath tickling her ear as well feeling his hard cock on her ass.

Her pussy squelches with joy as some of Star's juices slipped out, it wasn't a bother.

Tom never made her feel like this, after a minute of contact and a kiss from Marco. She was ready to jump the Latino and hump his leg.

Just then, a maid was walking past her, "Good Morning Princess…" The older woman gave a nod and then saw Star's inner thighs wet. The maid turned away as she blushed.

The Princess gave her seductive eyes, she wore this as a badge of honor, "On the contrary! It's a wonderful day!"

...

With a handwave and a 'just follow along' facial expression from Moon, Marco left the Queen alone for the call with the man that she couldn't wait to stop calling husband. He closed the door behind him, and stood in front for a solid minute, before letting out a sigh of frustration.

River had spent most of his adult life being a nuisance. According to Moon, back when he was a Duke, he was very useful, very loyal and very bearable, but that in the second his ass touched the throne, he became a useless clown that couldn't even be bothered to be as romantic as he was before they got married or even as sexually active.

All of those were parts of the reasons why she was so dissatisfied with him, of why she went to Marco instead, he was the complete opposite of River. Attentive, romantic, useful and so sexually powerful that the sheer touch of their bodies made her lose control.

Closing his eyes, Marco pictured what was going to happen later that day. The Queen was always needier whenever she interacted with her husband, like the sole act of even talking to him dried her up so much that she needed even more time to be with someone who actually knew how to please her. The picture of the night was as clear as daylight, she would bounce her sanity away on his cock for hours on end.

With how messy she was when he made her come, Marco was sure that they would need to replace the bed. He wasn't sure of how many of those they had to do that for, but knowing how much squirt, piss and cum were going to fall on it, this one was surely going to join the pile of beds that they had to replace after she talked to River.

The young man wasn't really complaining, but it was clear to him that it was going to be a long a wild, crazy night… The thought of Moon's naked pearly body wasn't really helping the current situation in his pants.

And that situation was something one of his underlings was happy to remind him of when she saw him standing outside the royal office.

"Is the Queen not ready for her "Royal Stroll" yet? Or does she have other reasons to deny her "Royal Captain" of attention?" Said the girl that now stood in front of him pointing to his pants. She had her red hair in a pixie cut and freckles on her fair face, and a sass that never left her voice.

"Higgs, go away. I literally don't have time for your bullshit today." Said Marco, opening his eyes to see her smiling face.

"Oh come on!? I'm just interested on the wellbeing of my superior!" She said, sarcasm dripping off her voice, "Because I'm sure that hard thing in your pants is not your codpiece!"

Marco groaned at her tone. He knew what she actually wanted from him in this situation. And thankfully, it was the thing he needed right now.

"Seriously though. I haven't seen you with one of those in months, what's going on behind the door?" The redhead crossed her arms and looks him up and down.

"Moon is talking with River." As time went on with Marco living in the castle, the more his hatred grew for the King. Moon deserved better and he would do anything to keep her happy, seeing how the bastard didn't care about his wife anymore. The young man started to grind his teeth until his thought was broken.

"What part of that turned you on?" The female across from him could see him boiling with anger.

"None of it." Said Marco, as he grabbed her arm before walking and saying, "Come, I'll tell you on the way."

Higgs struggled a bit, uncomfortable with the way he held her, but when his grip didn't soften, she just walked up to his pace. This was going to be a hard one.

"It was Star." Said Marco rolling his eyes down to the hard member between his legs, something that made Higgs stop for a second. If he hadn't been pulling her, she would have stood there for several minutes, but he kept walking. So she had to follow along as she recovered from the stunning revelation.

"Really? What came over her?" It was quite the shock, anyone who knew Marco. Knew how he felt about the Princess. Wasn't hard seeing how he wore his feeling on his sleeves for the blonde, even if he thought he convinced himself otherwise.

"I have no idea, she just started grinding and rubbing all over the place when we were close and then mentioned that she and Tom broke up." Knowing that last part made him smile for a moment.

"So... she finally realized she has feelings for you?" The redhead was picking up the pace after Marco tightened his grip on her arm, it was going to leave a mark when he let her go.

The mere thought of that made her legs quiver and she bit her lower lip to focus, "It only took her two and a half years and seeing you with like 15 different girlfriends and a few fuckbuddys to realize she had feelings for you?"

"Beats me?" He said, shrugging and speeding his steps.

Actually bothered by his pace, Higgs asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"There!" The male pointed at the space under the stairs that led to the upper floor of this wing, all before hurrying one last time to get to his destination, and then shoving Higgs against the wall.

The young woman winced at the impact, but soon saw that Marco had her pinned against the wall and decided to not beat around the bush. She slid down the wall until she was basically sitting on the ground, face to "face" with his erection. The hard cock that he wasted no time baring and laying it on her face.

His shaft was damp with sweat as the tip was leaking precum and the mixture of both was making her face glisten as he rubbed it all over. The moment his cockhead came against her nose, Marco kept it there and even pushed against her, making sure she got the full scent of his member.

"How does it smells?" Marco asked with a sadistic smile on his face, the pain in his balls would be gone soon enough as the woman's eyes below him went crossed looking over his whole cock in joy.

Higgs recognized every scent on it. His cock smelled like a lucky girl's squirt, his own piss and a metric fuckton of cum ready to flow out like a firehose. So she answered, "It smells... like a real man should!"

"Good answer!" Marco pulled Higgs' hair to make her look at him.

"Here is your reward, now open wide!" Without regard for her comfort or wellbeing, he pushed his dick into her mouth.

He shoved it the farthest that he could before pulling out and shoving it back in harder. By the third time, he had already hilted in her mouth. He left it there for a few seconds before pulling it out fully to let her breathe.

Almost immediately he plunged it back in, and this time, he started to rock back and forth. Fucking her face with such force that it made her head slam against the wall every time he hilted, "Mmmmm fuck… right there!" He was grunting now getting a good rhythm.

She loved this, the degradation, the humiliation, the pain, the sheer lack of care he had for her. Higgs had always surrounded herself by assholes because she got off to the mistreatment and when Marco discovered that.

He wasted no time and turned her into his own personal cock sock… and she loved every second of it. Every time that he had done her, every time he had reduced her to nothing more important than her cunt, it felt like pure joy for the young woman.

Marco could see that her face was showing nothing, but sheer ecstasy in her expression as he shoved his cock down her throat and he could just smell her arousal. She had already came, and if the substance glistening on the ground was any clue, she had done so several times already. Who was him to let her be the only one to release some frustration?

He first fucked her face in a rush to build his own orgasm and when he felt himself about to cum, he grabbed her head and hilted himself in her mouth and held her there. Then, he came feeling her throat contracting around the dickhead, "Hahhhaaa hmmmmmm god damn… fucking take it?!"

Just like with every time, he came LOADS. The young man filled her mouth almost instantly with the first shot, then he kept cumming. Each rope of cum shot right down her stomach as Higgs was cumming with him. The puddle on the ground was growing larger with her girl juices and Marco's cum leaking out around her lips.

Her eyes rolled back both because the cum that came through her nose and the huge dick in her mouth wasn't letting her breathe. Higgs' nose was pressed up against his abs as Marco wrapped both his hands on the back of her head. This was her fifth orgasm since he started face-fucking her and wouldn't have it any other way!

Eventually, when she had more cum than food in her stomach, he took his dick out. Finally letting her catch a breather. It didn't come without some effort, she coughed globs of his thick semen, there was just too much. She loved the taste and texture of his bittersweet cum, but she just had way too much of a good thing.

She looked like a mess, a very pleased mess, but a mess nonetheless. The redhead got on all fours and crawled towards him, she brought her head up to his now relaxing dick and started to lick and kiss his cockhead. Like a thirsty desperate lover wanting nothing more than to clean off every drop with her tongue. She was in a way, in mad love with his member.

Whilst she was a virgin before he broke her two years prior, showers in mewni were unisex, and she had seen a ton of penises before. Even while soft, Marco's managed to dwarf them all in size and girth. The sheer thought of his apex of masculinity was enough to get her horny, but seeing it, seeing it drove her crazy for it.

She wanted more.

But Marco didn't care, he took her by her hair and used it to wipe his cock clean before storing it back in and zipping his pants back up.

She smiled at him, before giving him a middle finger. Both of which he gave back to her as she tiredly lied on a pool of her own squirt. Marco steeled himself back up, and told her, "I have somewhere to be, you stay here and clean that up!"

Higgs loved when he acted like this, so much strength, so much manliness. As she felt her arousal rising as she drags an arm across her mouth, "Yes..."

"Yes, what?" Marco narrowed his eyes down at the woman on the ground

"Yes, sir!" The redhead said between her teeth.

And with that, Marco turned his back on her and went on his way to the training grounds.

...

We find our Princess in her room, she laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling with a million thoughts buzzing around in her mind, "I wonder what Marco is doing right now?"

The young woman just couldn't get him out of her head, not that it bothers her at all. She looks around the room seeing old memories of them having fun or the late nights they would spend eating his famous nachos together. It put a smile on her face until her phone went off bring her back into the real world.

She pulls out the item hiding in her purse hoping Marco was offering to meet her for lunch, "Come on… be him!"

Her smile faded away after seeing Tom's name on the caller I.D. "Noooope!" She said as her finger hits the reject button.

"Ugh… why the heck did I stay with him so long?" Star couldn't come up with a good reason or any at all as she threw the phone on the bed. Sure they had fun when times were good, but for every good memory she could come up with, there were at least three bad ones to go with it.

"I just rushed into things with Tom because Marco was gone… and I didn't want to be alone anymore." Things would have gone completely different if she would have told the Latino to stay after the whole Toffee business was over. It was the biggest regret she had in her short life, how could one person make her feel like this?

Then she started to see her mother and Marco together, it made her growl with anger thinking about all the things they've done. How long have they actually been together or when was the first time they crossed the line? It made her sick, but she couldn't stop thinking about her mother or the other women in his life.

Those late nights when she would come back from a date to check on Marco just to hear him giving it to another woman. Even back then, she would find herself outside his bedroom door just listening to what was happening. She would wonder if he was better than Tom, which she already knew was true hearing the screaming from the other side of the door and from what Janna told her.

Thinking this over made her roll on the bed wishing the images would stop as the sounds Moon made as she orgasmed all over his cock were driving her wild. How much she wanted to be on her hands and knees cleaning off his rod as Star looked up into his eyes.

It excited Star to think about her mother watching the Princess of Mewni cleaning up the mess the lovers made at the height of their sexual experiences. Her body was heating up more as she ran a hand along her tight rump wishing he was behind her right now. She couldn't wait to show him how much he really meant to her, how she would pour all her feeling onto him as he was deep inside.

All she wanted to do was please Marco, even if it meant she had to share him with the Queen. How the thought of him pounding her mother was getting her going, seeing their bodies coming together and covered in sweat. Her legs started to rub each other more and more as she could hear the moans getting louder from Moon.

Not like she saw her mother like that, but Moon was a very sexy and powerful woman. Even to this day, she could wow men by just simply walking into a room. That's why Marco pours so much of himself and love into the older woman.

He knew at any moment, his happiness could come to an end if she found someone else. Star wouldn't want to put his happiness at risk, but she knew being apart of it would only make him even happier. The young woman began to pant more as her free hand went up to her breast squeezing a stiff nipple, "Hsssssss haaaaammmm!"

She could see herself now with Marco as he was plowing Moon from behind, Star would clinging onto his back as one hand found it's way to his solid abs and the other on his chest. The Princess would whisper into her lover's ear to give it all he had. She would kiss all over his body and follow any command he would issue to her, "AHHHHHH YESSSSS MMMMMMM!?"

All until her phone rang again. The vibration was so strong that it could be felt throughout the bed and interrupted her daydreaming, Star's eyes opened wide in shock, "Did I?"

She ran a hand between her legs and felt her soaked panties. Normally, she would have reacted to this kind of bodily reaction with shame, sometimes even anger. After so many nights having to excuse herself to the bathroom only to spend half an hour masturbating because of the unsatisfying sex with Tom.

Star had come to see it as something shameful, but right now, she really didn't care. The level of arousal she was going through was so high and so intense. That the concept of shame itself had exited her mind a long time ago.

Still, she extended her hand to the left and grabbed her phone. She saw Tom's name on the caller I.D. again and right when she was about to press the reject button, she stopped her finger. A wicked idea had popped up on her mind, and it was too good to let the opportunity pass her by.

She lowered the volume to zero leaving the vibration and her own breathing as the only sounds that could be heard in the room, she felt the buzzing in her hand and smirked. The Princess knew that Tom was desperate enough to not hang up as long as she didn't respond, so with a now wicked smile, she slid the phone between her legs and atop of her sex.

Even with the knowledge of her own wickedness, she didn't really care, her gloomy mood was gone so Star closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander off back to the subject of Marco. She closed her eyes now seeing him on top.

The young man came down and latched his hand around her throat, it was tight, but she was able to feel his lips on top of her's. He pulls away from Star as her eyes open to see Moon next to him just as naked.

They looked over the Princess and then at each other as they came together for a kiss. It was passionate as the lovers deepen the kiss, Star bites her lip with Marco's pace was picking up more. The thought of him fucking her made the device vibrating over her clit feel all the more intense.

"Ha… haaaaaamarco… har… HARDER?!" The Princess reached out her arms to him, she wanted to feel his body pressed on her's as they came together. She closed her eyes and felt him lay on top.

Soon they started to kiss as their tongues started to swirl around and battled for dominance, Marco was slamming his rod with all he had now as Star started to cum. Her legs were twitching as the warm liquid started to cover her phone and fingers.

Her arms held him tight as she could feel him pounding her, the kiss comes to an end as she opened her eyes. Star was a cumming mess and was in utter shock as she realized she was fantasizing about making out with her mother while Marco fucked her brains out.

Shat knew that she should have been disgusted, this was the woman who gave birth to her, that brought her into the world. It wasn't her fault that the Queen had an amazing body. Nobody could blame her, right? Moon Butterfly was one of, if not the hottest woman of all Mewni.

It didn't matter what she wore, Moon always had an air of beauty around her, and now that the Princess had seen her naked, she could testify that air didn't leave her when she was satisfying her basest desires. In fact, it somehow evolved, it became more powerful, more pulling. She didn't stop being beautiful, she didn't stop feeling powerful. She became the portrait of femininity, a figure so arousing that made her own daughter mad with lust.

A lust she could now see on her hands. With a single fantasy, she managed to do what Tom never could make her do in the entire relationship, she had squirted. It was like a finally getting liberated out of a prison that she didn't know she was in. Star felt free, all the tension that her relationship and bad choices had piled on her now was off her shoulders. Her body felt so relaxed that laying in her bed felt like resting atop a cloud.

And she got like this just by thinking of them… Star held her hand closer to her face, she wanted to look at what she had done closer. As her hand neared her face, the smell reached her nose. It was familiar, but different somehow. It reminded her of the smell that to this day still filled Marco's room, the smell of her mom's own love juices, but it was different, it was missing something.

The Princess knew what. That smell, the smell of her mom's sexual escapades, it was a mixture, a concoction of her own squirt, piss and loads over loads of Marco's cum. It smelled like Sin, and she wanted to dwell on it. She wanted that to be the smell on her hand.

Luckily, that was a part of her plan. Hopefully, the day in which he would pick her over the Queen was near. All she needed now was to give him a reason, so she started thinking, but unable to get to a conclusion on her own. Then she got an idea…

"_Maybe grandma Eclipsa will know how to help me…" _She thought as she licked her own fingers. Star was satisfied with the taste of her own obscenity, knowing that tomorrow she would be one day closer to tasting the scent that she so desperately wanted.

**Reaper - The story is moving along nicely! What do you guys think?**

**Bizarrejoe- Wew lad, this took longer than expected. Things are crazy down here, but that's not an excuse to not finish something good for you guys. I hope you like it, and I hope you're excited for the next chapter, because things will only get better from here.**


	4. Sir

"Oh Mewni, Marcoooo~~... " Moon was coming down from her third orgasm as Marco was cutting off the restraints.

"Hold on, sweetheart, just a few more!" The Queen was suspended in midair, each limb was secured tightly from the trees above her. Only Moon's lover had full control over her body and when she would cum.

The last rope was cut as her body fell limp into his waiting arm, "Darling… I sure do love when we're outdoors!" She pulls his face into a deep kiss as Marco walks over to the blanket on the ground waiting for them.

"*chu* You have no idea how much I've been waiting for this today!" He placed the lovely woman down as he stood up to crack his back.

"Are you sure, Marco? Your cock tasted like you bumped into Higgs before finding the training grounds." Moon loved to tease him as the young man started to blush.

"Well, she was more than willing to help me with… exercising some frustration that had been built up from earlier events!" The Queen grabs his hand and pulled him to lay down, her body instantly latched his side as she got comfortable.

"Has her gag reflexes gotten any better?" It had taken a while before Marco could go full tilt on the redhead.

"Much! How are you feeling?" The lover's eyes met.

"Fantastic, darling!" Her hand found his as their fingers interlaced.

"I'm glad to hear that, but something tells me this was just a warm-up for tonight's main event?" Moon's smile grew larger.

"Absolutely! I know you have a lot more in you to please me!" She takes a nibble from his chest as they giggled together.

Moon loved that big smile on his face, then her thoughts started to drift, "Marco…"

Hearing his Queen's tone worried him as Marco's heart skipped a beat, "Is… is something the matter?"

"I wanted to ask you, last night. I had seen something on your face... that has never happened before." He let out a breath of relief, Moon gave him an odd look as his free hand started to play with her hair.

"Sorry about that, thought you were going to say something else. Are you talking about my marks?" The older woman at his side pulled back, she didn't realize he knew about them.

"Well… yes. You had the mark of Royalty, but... they continued to glow in white and they resembled Celena-" She was cut off

"The Shy… Mewni's 33rd Queen and mother of Estrella the Drafted. Your mother's mother..." Moon was even more shocked now.

Marco smiled, "Remember? I spent a lot of time in the liberty to learn about Mewni's history."

She should have known that he would have done his homework on this subject, the older woman gave him a kiss proud of knowing so much about her country, "Okay mister! What can you tell me about these marks then?" Moon pokes playfully at his chest as the pair started to laugh.

"To be honest, I really don't know much about them. Star was the one to tell me about it and we only have seen them once when I had to use her wand. But I might have an idea or two?" He could feel Moon's eyes telling him to go on.

"Well, one theory is, Celena had a lover on Earth that is part of my bloodline..." The older woman put on a stunned face, that would mean he was part of her family tree.

Marco could see her concern, "Don't worry, I traced back all my relatives… and I may have borrowed Star's toothbrush for a DNA test…" A nervous sweat covers his forehead.

The mood lightens up as Moon started to laugh, "Of course you would have made sure the proper precautions were taken! What is the other hypothesis?" She laid her head on his chest to hear Marco's heartbeat.

"That one might be a little bit harder to explain?" He held his Queen tight.

"Well? Don't keep it to yourself!" She had to know what this was all about!

"You remember when you sent Star to Earth?" It was a silly question as Moon rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do! One of the best decisions made to improve her magic skills." Hearing that hurt, Marco for some reason.

The Queen wanted to play a little game as she could feel his demeanor changing, "As well as one of the best days in my life when meeting you my love!"

Marco was stunned to hear that as she looked up and stole a kiss from him, he smiled, "Should have known… well, that was the year of the 667th Blood Moon Ball…"

Moon sat up to make sure he knew that her full focus was on him, "I do recall, Tom asking, Star to attend it with him?"

She knew that much, the young man started to scratch the back of his head, "Yeah… what you see had happened. I was in Star's room after she left… it was an odd point in my life, but I head something. There was a voice that said, "Blood Moon tonight… the moon of lovers…"

That really got her attention, "From the painting of Eclipsa's father?" The older woman heard the voice in the past herself, but that story for another day.

It was Marco's turn to be shocked, "Yeah? How did you know?"

"Just go on… please…" Her stomach started to turn for some unknown reason.

"Okay… I crashed the ball. It was just a set up for Tom to finally have Star. He planed to trick her into having the last dance with him. It just so happened, I stole the dance from him as Star and I danced under the Blood Moon that bathed us in a red light…" Marco looks back on the night with a smile.

"When the light of the Blood Moon drubbles down and-" It was his turn to be cut off now.

"Selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby brodum…" Moon knew what was considered the curs herself.

"Ho-how did you know that?" Marco sits up as Moon was staring off into space.

"So… your soul is bonded with Star's? That's how your Royal marks were created, I guess you were going to become the King of Mewni one way or the other…" The older woman smirked to herself, then she felt his hand grab her chin.

"Hey… is everything alright?" Moon could see the worry in his eyes, damn she loved that look on him. It showed so much raw emotion with a mix of fear on what was to come next.

"Yes my dear, I told you from the moment we came to together. I don't mind you having other women, you're young and virile, it'd be a waste if I kept you all to myself. I don't care who she is as long as you still love and come to me in the end!" Both hands latched onto his face as Moon pulled him into a deep kiss.

The fear drained from Marco as he slowly started to mount the woman beneath him. That didn't mean Moon was done and over with this subject, this added a problem she had never foreseen.

Moon never expected one of those other women to be her own daughter. Star was a wildcard, the Queen thought that her daughter and Tom were going to be together in the end. The other women in his life never had a chance up against the her and what they had together.

Marco is more than able to go out and have some fun with other women when he pleased. Hekapoo was sure to tell her the man-whore he was in the Forger's dimension during his trial. She would never take that away from him, but she also did see them together in the end when she passed the throne down to Star.

The young man pulls from the kiss as his hard member started to knock at her entrance, "Moon… what did you mean about me becoming King?" It was a lingering thought in the back of his mind after she said that.

Moon didn't realize that she said that out loud, she had to do something, "Come now, don't worry about! We have a little more time before having to return!" Her rump rolled upwards to get his cock were it belonged.

Then something hit her, "Wait… why did your marks show last night?" Marco has been absorbing so much of her magic over the years. Why did they show now? He might not be able to wield magic like her or Star without a wand.

But Marco was no longer an ordinary human being, his speed and strength were almost on par with Hekapoo. His combat skills and swordsmanship were well beyond what he was able to do in his 30's.

Best of all for Moon, his stamina was through the roof as her personal lover. Not even River was able to take her magic as Marco could, he was bottomless bottle wanting everything his lover would give him.

"Baby… I… I think Star saw us… last night." He knew for a fact the Princess did, their eyes locked onto one and other as their marks glowed in sycin.

"Really? So she's the one that can make you show… you're true self?" The older woman has done a lot to make Marco into a fitting young man. He had all the stuff to lead Mewni into a bright future.

"Moon…" The young make looks away from her, he couldn't bear the feeling of knowing he did something wrong feeling tears building up in his eyes.

She pulls his chin, "My dear, I love you with all my heart and more, but it's clear you and Star are destined to be together." It hurts her to say that out loud.

"No! I love you! I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I can't see my life without you-" He feels a finger pressed onto his lips.

"Honey… whoever said I would let you just go? Don't you worry yourself over this, we should maybe have a talk with Star about all this soon. She seems to be finally seeing what you truly mean to her now." The Queen brushes a tear off his cheek.

"I thought I cast aside all the feeling I had for her… but I just couldn't stop thinking about her, every day she's on my mind and… does that upset you?" Marco didn't know if he could truly say he loved Star or not, but his feeling for her was just as strong as what he had Moon.

The Queen smiles and pulls him into a kiss, "Marco… you have a way to draw Butterfly women to you. You're the perfect male partner that anyone could ask for. Speaking about that, Eclipsa called before River did today."

"She did? How's Meteora and MJ?" It had been a while since the last time he visited home. The Queen of Darkness returned the magic wand back to Star after saying goodbye to her monster lover.

He was badly hurt after his battle with the MCH before being crystallized, the lovers were able to bask in happiness with their child before his life ended. Eclipsa had to leave Mewni after that, the Diaz's offer her to move in and start a new life with them.

The older woman was more than happy to take up the offer, her daughter now had a playmate that loved her for who she was. The children were inseparable and shared the same crib. Eclipsa was truly happy with her new life and even more after taking Marco to please her sexual needs when the occasion calls for it.

"Your parents are going out of town for the weekend with the kids, she needs… your tender touch." Moon whisper the last part into his ears as her fingernails dragged on his back.

"Oh, how I always have fun with her! Would it be okay with you if I spent the day with Eclipsa?" Marco grabs his hot rod and smacks it on the wet pussy begging him to come inside and make a mess of her.

"I guess I'll try and make the best of the day without you! Now come here and take care of me, darling!" Moon latched her hand around his cock and jammed it inside as she let out a screech while closing one eye tight.

"Gahhh… oh… as you wish!" Marco wrapped his large arms around his lovers and started to pound her guts with all he had.

…

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

Star's eyes started to flutter open, she looks over to the door, "Hmmmm? Must have fallen asleep?"

Now sitting up and rubbing the last of sleep away from her eyes, "Who is it?"

"_Princess Star, it's Knight Higgs." _The woman on the other side of the door tries to make herself presentable.

"Higgs?" Star said more to herself as she got up from the bed and made her way to the door.

The women come face to face, "Ummmmm can I help you with something?" The Princess had no idea what to make of all this.

"I-i-if you would follow me, Princess, everything will become more clear to you…" Higgs was trying to maintain a professional appearance. Even after she cleaned herself off poorly from the fun she had with Marco earlier.

It was clear to Star, something was off with Higgs as a certain smell was coming from her breath, "Sure? Give me a second." The blonde retreats back into her room.

The Princess finds her phone where she left it last, "Eh… might need to find a spell to fix that later…" Star grabs her wand and cast a spell to freshen herself up.

"Let's find out what's this all about?" She opens the door to see Higgs jump a little.

"Oh! You ready, Princess?" The redhead hated when she had to act proper, it was so much easier when she was down on the training ground with the other guys.

Marco was the closest thing to Royalty she would hang out with on a basis, well actually, he outranked her for the fact on who he worked directly for. The young man was the Commander of the Queen's protection detail.

That made him the third highest ranking member in the Mewni military. Some of the other ranking officials hated him with how the Queen promoted a lower ranking Knight, to his current pristine position of the Queen's Captain. She made it very clear to everyone and including River to never second guess her judgment.

The young man proved more than his worth when Moon saw him punch through her Immortal enemy. Even if the strength came from his emotion thinking Star was dead, it had left an everlasting impression on the Queen. There was a power hidden deep inside him, he could tap into it with the right training and mentor.

All the women in his life could see big things coming from the young man, Hekapoo was the only one to know for a fact what he will become. Evan Higgs saw it on the first day they met, she just couldn't let him know that she was into him at the time.

She did have to give it to the guy, his taste in women was excellent! Higgs was sure of it… considering she was his main choice, or at least that what she told herself, "So what this is all about?" Star saw the woman across from her daydreaming a little.

"Yes! So your presence is being requested… if you would follow me!" Higgs executes an about-face and starts to walk down the hall.

"Say whaaaa?" Star had no clue what this was about? River was away right now and her mother would be with Marco more or less fucking somewhere. Her eyes widen thinking about what had happened before the sleep had taken her.

Her face was glowing bright red, "Princess Star… is everything alright? You look rather flushed?"

The redhead looks forward again knowing that feeling and was quite sure that Star was thinking about Marco right now. Both the women could feel a fire in their belly burning now, "I-I-I-I'm fine… who are we going to see anyway?"

Higgs smiled, "The individual rather tell you themselves."

The women were now outside, "I could always order you to tell me?" Not like she would use her title for something like this, but the day was already enough of a pain.

"Of course you could, but what would be the fun in that?" Star looks over to see a woman with her back and foot on the wall.

"JANNA BANANA!?" The women come together for a hug as Higgs was laughing seeing how excited Star was for her female Erath friend.

"Long time no see, Butterfly!" They started to walk over to the courtyard with arms behind each other's neck.

"What are you talking about? You came into my room wearing nothing, but Marco's shirt last month!" Star tighten her arm around Janna's neck a little tighter putting her in a headlock.

"HEY! How many times have I offered to tie him down to the bed blindfolded? You could have easy slipped right in and finally feel that great big dick inside you!" The Filipino grabbed the wrist around her neck and then twisted behind Star's back.

The girls always found ways to poke at each other, "WELL!? WHAT IF I DIDN'T WANT SLOPPY SECONDS?! OR THIRDS?!" She points at both the women with her free hand.

Star breaks out the grip and crossed her arms, "So it is true about you and Marco?" Janna looks over the Princess seeing how she felt about Marco now. Her feelings were clearly stronger than the first time she busted out yelling at his end of school year party on how she felt about him.

Higgs and Janna look over the blonde some more, it was clear this conversation was agitating her now that Marco's name was thrown around, "What do you mean by that?"

"Princess… I saw Captain-" Star raised her hand to stop Higgs.

"Drop the formal crap please, I've seen the way you and Marco talk when you guys are training or after a few drinks. Just be yourself!" The Princess watched Higgs let out a huff of air and slump her shoulders.

"Oh thank Mewni… sometimes is so annoying to keep this routine going." She said as Higgs rose her arms to pop a bone before standing in a more relaxed, almost slouched position.

"Well, go ahead and tell her Red!" Janna elbows the woman next to her rib's a few times.

"Tell her about what?" Higgs said as she was always confused by the human's forwardness.

"C'mon! We're all here for the goss details, she wants to know about those sloppy seconds, thirds, and fourths!" Janna raised bother her eyebrow to Higgs a few times with a very perverse smile, she had been in a few threesomes with the redhead and knew how much of a disgusting perv she could be.

Right now she wanted to brag in front of Star all about the things done with him. It always poured salt in a Marco shaped wound she had, and Janna loved to watch her squirm with anger and wanting for the Latino, "Tell her about how much he has you bouncing on his D pretty much everywhere!"

Higgs looked bashful, even a bit redder than usual. She scratched the back her head as she looked down and searched for words to explain her relationship to the Princess about her boss, "Ummmm well…"

Star, on the other hand, had a weirded out face, but the longer she stood beside Higgs, the clearer a certain smell was. While most people couldn't even notice it, to the Princess knew Higgs reeked of it. The pungent smell of his cum was ever present on the redhead, especially around her lips and noticed something sticking in her hair the more Star examined.

"So I was on my patrol when I saw Marco outside the Queen's office. I made a few wisecracks at him, which he rewarded me by being dragged over to one of our usual spot we like to have some fun." Higgs showed the women the bruise on her arm.

"Looks like someone like it rough…" Star said nervously, she didn't know Marco had a dark side like that…

"Oh, you should see the way he treats this one sometimes! Let's just say someone likes to be spanked for being such a bad girl or being put in her place for being a dirty little cunt!" Janna was laughing until she felt a punch on her arm.

"STOP TALKING?! Geez… as I was saying, he shoved me onto the wall and I knew just what to do. The Captin pulled out his great big dick and smacked my face with it, oh Mewni... it smelt so dirty and hot. He then just fucked my face right there on the spot knowing at any moment, someone could catch us! It was awesome!? I couldn't breathe for a whole minute after he came! I was so blue in the face and I just want more!" Her crotch was already soaked as the women started to notice her wiggling her lower body.

"Damn… fuck you're starting to turn me on Red!" Janna loved this kind of stuff.

Higgs closed her eyes feeling like she was back on knees getting her face fucked again, "He just treated me with no regard… and I just fucking loved it! He can do any damn thing to me and I will just beg for more!?" She started to huff and puff with her tongue hanging out wishing Marco was there right now to have his way with her.

"Well shit… what the hell is your damage, Higgs?" As much as this was a shock to her, Star knew the feeling. Difference between all three of them, the Princess is the only one that hasn't had him… yet.

The redhead started to laugh to herself, "Well… he found out what my kink is… and used it for his enjoyment…"

_Flashback_

"Knight Diaz and Knight Higgs… you two will be in charge of the safety of four Squires on the mission today. I'm sure everything should go smoothly seeing how you guys graduated at the top of your class and have a few missions under your belts together." Paladin Dances was looking over the Soldiers in front of him.

Marco wanted to roll his eyes at that last comment, him and Higgs been at each other throats since day one or always fight about who's taking charge of the mission. They were standing side by side in the position of parade rest, his female counterpart was heard snorting, "Did I say something funny, Higgs?" Their superior starts to crack his knuckles.

"N-N-N-NO PALADIN…" She knew better, this was the big leagues. Corrective training was conducted in hand to hand combat… rank was never a matter nor did it mean it would be easier just because what was between your leg. All that matter was the lower enlisted knowing their place.

"Glad to hear, Diaz is in charge of the mission. What is the main objective Knights?" Dances were in charge of Marco and Higgs after they completed their training, it been a little over a year now and he still has trouble when they're together.

"Paladin! The main objective is to conduct recon on the Alexander Kingdom!" Nothing had been heard about the Kingdom in weeks.

"That's right, what are some of the side objectives?" It was a two day trip to the Kingdom and they had to make as much use of the time as possible.

Higgs jumps in, "Paladin! We're to make contact with the people and or the Royals if possible. Also, we're to assist the Kingdom with re-establishing communication!" Should be a simple in and out mission, sometimes the Royals don't show up to meetings with Queen Moon because they don't want to share resources or pay taxes.

"Good, you two seem to be on top of this. Make sure you report to me when you make it back and don't forget about the Squires. I know they can be a hand full and sometimes and get in the way, but this is the only way to see if they're up to becoming Knights, DISMISS!" The Knights before him snapped to the position of attention and saluted their Commanding Officer.

The older male nodded at them to be on their way, "This is going to be a long one…" Marco wasn't excited, but at least he was in charge.

"You get the Squires and I'll get the gear ready. Brief and have them at the stables in one hour." Higgs walks away and gets to work.

Marco stands there with his eye twitching and feeling his anger already starting to build up, "I was going to say that…"

He looks back at his CO, "The hell you looking at me for? Put Higgs in her place or I'm going to get the Princess to put you in that cute pink dress seeing you want to act like a female!"

Hearing those words struck a nerve in Marco, it was time to man up or be someone bitch, "Marco Diaz is no ones bitch!"

…

The group was on their horses with the sun setting behind them, "We should make camp soon, that hill up there looks good." Higgs points it out to the Squires, even if Marco was at the point of the formation. The Squires knew who was calling the shots.

From the start of the mission, the female has been undermining Marco the whole way at every turn. Higgs breaks from the formation as the group follows behind her, the Commander of the outfit groaned to himself and followed behind them.

"I'm the one in charge of this god damn mission…" Marco was getting ready to hit his breaking point.. his anger was going through the roof with all the bullshit she pulled today.

First, it was the stunt she pulled on telling him to get the Squires, next was Paladin Dances literally calling him a bitch and now her acting like she was the boss of this OP. This never happens when Marco is teamed up with someone else, Higgs just know how to push his buttons.

Maybe after he gets his tent put up, the young man could get some rest and start the next day fresh. "It's just a few days… I can deal with it as long as she stays out of my way! That or I'm going to fucking kill her with my bare hands"

…

"Alright men, Squire Richards has first watch-" Marco felt a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"I already had taken care of that, you got the first watch of the night!" Higgs said with a big smile on her face. The young man wasn't even able to get his sleeping area set up yet, he had to help the other men first seeing how this was the first OP they had to stay abroad.

Then he was left to get dinner started for the whole camp as Higgs was taking a nap in her area, "You what?" Marco crouched down a little to get at eye level with her as the sound of growling could be heard coming from him.

That was a surprise to the whole group, "I… I forgot to get up the latrine ready… little help guys!" Squire Richards had worked with Marco in the past and knew for a fact. Do not cross him, Higgs was the only person out there that would stand toe to toe with him.

Everyone else would have ended up under underneath his right boot with a few broken bones, "But this is starting to get good!" Squire Rebecca was eating her second bowl and enjoying the show with dinner.

Marco turns his head at the small group as his neck made several cracks, "Disappear…" He didn't yell at the men, but they could feel poison dripping from his command.

"**YES, SIR!?" **They all shouted out loud and damn near ran into each other before running from the soon to be war zone and or slaughterhouse.

"Awwwww… you scared them off, kinda cute-" She was cut off as he was back in her face and left wrist twisted around in pain.

"Shut the fuck up and listen up. You have been nothing but a pain in my ass and doing everything possible to not follow my orders today. The first fucking thing you're going to do is finish setting up my camp and report right back to me you bitch. UNDERSTOOD!?" Spit was firing out his mouth, Marco's eyes looked ready to murder her at any moment.

Higgs didn't say anything until her arm was twisted some more, her knees slapped together as her heart started to beat faster, "Y-yes, sir…!"

The young man lets go of the female as she runs over to his gear and unpacks it, "That's much better! AND HURRY THE HELL UP WITH THAT GOD DAMN PISSER, SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE HOURS AGO?!"

Each Squires' asshole puckered up, "**YES, SIR?!"**

Marco walks over to the fire to clear his thoughts, Higgs was falling on top of herself as she was putting his tent together. The young woman hasn't felt like this in months, Paladin Dances had his moments when he would put her in her place.

Now with Sir Stabby, he always kept the redhead under his thumb. Taking up all her time by polishing his armor all day or having her run all over the Kingdom for a new weapon. Higgs always kept a close eye on Marco, there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on about him.

She could see him over at the fire with a scroll covering his face, the way the light was flicking around him had him in a light to her. Higgs couldn't stop herself from staring more as she forgot her task now thinking about him yelling at her again.

That when Marco looks over to see how far along she is, "HEY!? THE FUCK YOU DOING JUST SITTING THERE!? GET THAT FUCKING TENT UP… NOW!?"

Higgs picks up the two poll next to her as her sex starts to twitch, "O-ON IT, SIR!? MY APOLOGIES, SIR?!"

"HURRY IT UP!?" He then makes his way down to the Squires.

…

Marco hears the small group chatting away as one was working on the task and the others just watching, they couldn't hear him yet, "Why are you guys just bullshiting right now and not working together?"

They all jumped ten feet into the air, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" **They all shouted before seeing it was just Marco.

"I think I just shit myself…" Squire Rogers said upon seeing the Commander behind him.

"Ewwwwwww man… for Mewni sake…" Squire Rebecca moves away from him.

"Sir… w-w-we were just talking about Knight Higgs... sir." Squire Richards was the first one to find his balls as he swallowed the large lump in his throat.

"Yeah, she's been a cunt from the first day I met her, that's no secret, rookie." Marco crossed his arms and looks over the group.

"Man... she has such a stick up her ass!" Squire Johnson picks up his shovel and gets back to work.

"If it was up to me, I'd take that stick out and shove my cock in there… you know… if I had a dick and what not!" Rebecca said as the four males looked at her in shock.

"Dude really? Our superior is right there!" Richards covered his mouth from Marco as he whispered to his female partner.

"No, no, let her finish, I want to hear where this goes." The CO issued out the order and wanted to hear what his subordinates had to say about the situation.

"I'd put money down to it! I bet 2 gold coin pieces that all she needs is a good fucking. Give her a few orgasms and she'll end up behaving nicer than a maid!" Rebecca started to thrusts her hips as she was humping the air and making moaning sounds.

...

Hanging out with his underlings was fun, but not fraternizing with them was a part of the rulebook. It warned that doing so could lower his authority. Having gone the whole day with Higgs already doing that, something he had in mind when he went into the tent that he shared with her. Marco now found his voice to put her in her place and that was what he was going to do if she ever got uppity with him again.

Once he got in, Marco noticed that she was already in her sleeping bag and was impressed to find her reading something. Literacy isn't all that common in Mewni, so that deserved some commendation at least.

So, walking to his own sleeping bag he asked, "What are you reading?"

The redhead answered with a simple, "Something stupid." As she had a small smirk on her face for a second before continuing.

"The idiot that made it really needs to work on his sketches. Look at this, it's retarded!" She turned the book around to show him the contents, there was a bunch of text written down with perfect calligraphy and a few sketches made by someone that was trying to draw realistically.

Without having a real grasp on the basics, he recognized everything because he knew this book. He looked at his side of the tent and he confirmed that she had meddled with his equipment… Higgs was reading his Captains Log.

This made his blood boil, such a lack of damn respect to him and his privacy! He yelled at her to stand up, but didn't wait for a second for her to do it. Instead, he picked her from her shirt and pulled her out of her bag and made her stand in front of him as her eyes grew with fear.

"YOU!" He practically yelled.

"You are the most annoying, unruly, insubordinate Soldier that I've seen in my whole life!" He let her go, but she was still wide-eyed and stunned at his reaction.

He turned around and breathed for a moment before turning back to her and lowering his voice, but still remaining stern, "You know, I don't like nepotism and I don't like to call on favors. But I'm the Princess' best friend, and I'm far more than that to the Queen! With a passing question, I can end you!"

Marco rose his hand up to her and snapped his fingers, an expression that startled her, "With a snap like that, I can end your career and have you spending the rest of your life cleaning horseshit in some forgotten stable in the middle of bumfuck nowhere! Believe you fucking me! If you piss me the hell off, if you talk back to me or if you undermine my authority one more God damn time…"

He snapped his fingers again, letting it be the only sound in the tent as the woman started to coward in fear, "Do I made myself clear?"

Higgs quickly nodded her head, she didn't know that Marco could be such a menacing hardass. The fear crawling up her spine didn't let her do anything else, once she noticed she spent too much time nodding, she added the word. "Yes..." In a low voice.

"Yes, fucking what?" Marco said, with a hard finality on his voice.

"Yes, Sir!" She said instinctively saluting nervously in the process. She didn't mean to fall after saluting, but she was so fearful for her future that she didn't notice the bag behind her.

Now, she was sitting ass on the ground with her legs wide open showing her goods to her Commanding Officer. Her face started to burn up as she blushed knowing her pussy was out.

Marco, for one, was told that Mewmans didn't use underwear. That they were a human invention, and that only Star used them because she adopted the custom during her time on Earth. He really didn't believe it, but no, here it was the proof. Higgs, had her legs open to him, completely devoid of anything remotely resembling undergarments.

Or any marks on her skin showing that she had ever wore them, the only things that he could see on her very obviously virgin womanhood was her red pubic hair trimmed into a small triangle. Lower down her nethers, he could see her cunt glisten under the lantern's light. She was soaking wet.

Remembering what Rebecca told him, Marco had an idea. One that he enacted immediately. He walked up to her, and in his most adult and intimidating voice, he stated, "Higgs, your answer to this question is going to decide how tonight is going to go, and after that, how your future will play out."

The young man saw and heard Higgs swallow hard as she tried to back away from him and nodded, so he continued, "Which part of what I just said turned you on?"

For a whole minute, she was completely silent. When he kneeled down getting closer, she felt she had no option, but to answer honestly. "I… I love how you abuse your authority... s-s-sir." That was it, the phrase that had made so many Knights kicked her out of their service.

Marco had a different reaction, she saw him stand up tall. He smiled and then as nonchalantly as drinking his morning coffee. The young man unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. Just like that, Higgs had eight inches of semi-hard manmeat right on her face. "What was that you said?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Am I abusing my authority?" Grabbing his rod and smacking it on her face a few times to get his point across.

His dick stank of piss, so she assumed he just had taken a leak, droplets of which were now falling on her face as he rubbed his quickly hardening member on it, "No, sir... it was a stupid conjecture of mine. This is all under your power, please continue..."

_Flashback Over_

The longer the redhead guard went on about her first sexual experience with Marco, the more horrified the Princess and the scoundrel were. Janna knew that the young man had a kinky side to him, but the things Higgs told them that he did to her went from normal, to kinky, to totally humiliating and actually horrifying. The redhead looked so… enamored with the memory of it, as if it was the most romantic date she had ever been on.

Opening her eyes for the first time since she started narrating, Higgs saw the horrified faces on the two women, she quickly corrected, "I was totally into it! I let him know before we got serious with it! Seriously, it's not as creepy as it sounds!"

Before proceeding to tell them about how she spent her younger years as a Squire looking to be put under service of complete and total assholes, just because she always had the fantasy of being manhandled and sexually dominated by a Superior… that never happened until Marco finally picked up on the hint, "So I was thankful because someone finally did what I wanted, and we have been inseparable ever since!"

"I can smell that..." Star was now taking a step back, even with the clarification that yes, Marco had her full consent. The petite redhead was way too much of a freak for comfort currently. So the Princess and Janna excused themselves out and walked through the halls, ordering the Knight to follow behind. Way behind them, it wasn't until they had walked for a bit that the idea that she may find that demotion arousing passed through their heads.

"Okay. Let's go back to talking about you being into Marco again!" Said Janna, walking backward to be in front of Star as they talked.

Star rolled her eyes, "Fiiiiiiiine… how did you find out anyway?" This day was just full of surprises...

"Don't worry about that right now! Look, honey, I know you think this is complicated. Even ignoring the load of creepy bullshit the Tsundere Knight behind us is into, Marco is still a **MASSIVE **manwhore. I'm sure you can just go and ask him for a quick two-hour bonk and he'll do it!"

"First off, quick? Second… I don't… I don't want it to just be a quick roll in the hay… we used to have a special kind of friendship…" Star crossed her arms missing all the great times they shared together.

"Then you went and bedded Mr. cocktail wiener the demon for over two years while Marco rolled around with anyone he could to try and forget you!" Said Janna, as plainly and cutting as it was humanly possible.

Star let out a defeated sigh, "I know! I know! I made the wrong choice! Haven't you ever made a mistake before?" The Princess sounded so defeated and frustrated.

"Oh, almost everything I do is a mistake or a fuck up, I just hope it will all turn into something positive in the end when I just wing it just like you!" Janna had a crooked smile now.

"It mostly usually ends that way!" The tanned skinned woman threw up a thumbs up at Star.

"Thanks, Jan..." Star smiling faintly to her friend.

"It's just that everywhere I look... I see someone who already was with him and they all very excited to talk about it!" The Princess looked down at the ground.

"Yeah... sorry, not sorry." Janna has no shame.

"I just want my first time with him to be… I don't know... different maybe even a bit romantic?" Star looks up at the two women.

"I don't know if this is the time for romance, but… I'd say it wouldn't hurt you to try. Hey, Isn't your grandma all about romance? Why don't you ask her about it, they spend a lot of time together?"

"Eclipsa?" Star said… "You know, spell or not, with her help, I may be able to do it! Enchant Marco into regaining our 'thing' together… thanks, Janna! You're a genius!" Star pulls her in for a tight hug feeling like she got some resolve out of all this.

"I know baby, I know." Janna head pats the Princess.

**BizarreJoe- This one was a quick one, Its almost as if we had most of it written down already XD. Anyways, to those of you down in the comments wanting some Eclipsa… we have something special for you coming down soon. **

**Reaper- Oh… that was a nice flashback, huh? This story is really so fun and easy to write?!**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favoriting the story! It feeds us everything we need to write and post new chapter in such a short period of time.**

**Thank you again and hope to keep all you happy with the upcoming chapters!**


	5. First

Star Butterfly walks out of a portal into her planned destination, "Wow… they made this into the babies room?"

She was standing in the center of what was formerly known as Marco's room on Earth, it was now the nursery for the babies that occupy the household. The Princess exits out the room and heads down the hall to her old room, hoping to find Eclipsa.

The plan for her was to get some good insight on how to get and hopefully keep Marco's attention. There was much that had to be talk about today, Star didn't even bother with breakfast this morning wanting to have as much time as possible with the older woman.

The tower was still poking out from the exterior of the house seeing how the new owner liked the appearance of it, Star makes it to her former bedroom door with a smile on her face. It was different now just showing a purple Spade in the center of it, but it still holds so many memories she cherished.

The Diaz welcomed Eclipsa like she was a long lost relative, Marco Jr. could always be found sleeping on her lap or right next to Meteora getting into some trouble. The former Queen felt right at home and couldn't thank Raphael and Angie enough.

The adults would always turn down gold and pieces of jewelry, Eclipsa would offer as payment for their hospitality. The only person that couldn't say no to her was their oldest son and boy did she pay him.

The Princess knocks on the door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

After a short time, there was no response, "Eclipsa? Are you there? I'm coming in…" The door open to a room missing the owner.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?" The interior was so much different from the last time she had seen it, but this wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

"Let's go check the other rooms then?" Star was out of the room as she closed the door behind her. The rooms on the top floor were just as empty from any occupants of the household. Star came to the conclusion that she had gotten to the house when it was empty. Which was weird, considering that her phone said it was 10:30 in the morning.

Star had squirted all over it yesterday and had to use magic on fixing it later that night. Maybe it got the time wrong when she fixed it? She decided to not leave it to chance and investigate some more.

So she went into one of the rooms and opened the windows seeing that yes, it was in fact, the middle of the day hearing the birds chirping. The house was weirdly unnerving silent right now, to say the least. It was always so lively, even after she and Marco moved out, but not even the babies were there? Maybe they all were out in a family fun day?

Star was about to open a portal to leave when she hears a crashing sound that was heard from down below the stairs. Thinking that it could have been a burglar, she ran through the hall as fast as she could with her wand at the ready.

The Princess came to a sudden stop once she got to the stairs and saw who was in the living room. She shut herself up and tried to remain hidden to not be spotted. Star knew that the better idea would have been to turn and leave, but her feet weren't responding. She was too entranced by what was going on as she crouched to get a better look.

In the middle of the room atop of the remains of what used to be a coffee table, there were two people completely in the nude fucking like mad animals. It wasn't hard to guess who they were as Star started to bite her bottom lip getting a better look at them.

One was a tanned skinned hunk of a man with a cock so long and thick, it could be legally considered a weapon. The other was a woman with extremely pale skin and dark greenish hair with curves for days in all the right places.

They were the peak examples of their genders and they were fucking like they hated each other. He was plowing her cunt so hard that it almost looked like he was trying to split her in half. It was something the young woman was dying to feel as her pussy started to leak over the show.

The older woman was on her knees and had her arms pulled back as the male was using the leverage to fuck her like a wild beast. The slapping sounds coming from their body was deafening as the woman's voice was going horse from the screams that wouldn't come out anymore.

Star was watching sweat pour off Marco's face as the droplet landed on Eclipsa's rump, "OH FUCK MAR… MARCOOOOO… HAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!?"

It had been too long since the last time the young man was over for a good shagging with the Queen of Darkness. If he had to rank all the women by order of his favorite, the woman he quite literally could fuck to death right now would easily hold the second position proudly.

Marco just couldn't get enough of her, and luckily for him, she couldn't get enough of him either. He releases her arms and cracks one hand hard across her ass cheek leaving behind his palm print mark, "Mmmmmmm fuck baby… so ahhhhh… tight gaaaaaahaaaa!

Eclipsa lays her face on the ground and started to rock her rear back and forth on his dick, the jiggling rhythm was a hypnotic sight coming from her cheeks as her pace started to speed up.

Star sniff the air and could already smell their fluids mixing together, it was absolutely intoxicating as it filled her nostrils. Hearing his moans made her stomach fill with butterflies as the Princess imagined she was the one giving Marco all she had. He looked like an absolute sexual God right now as she was licking her lips more than ready to clean up the mess that will be coming soon.

"Ohhh Marco~~ you're… you're such a bad boy…" Star didn't even notice her hand going between her own legs, something that's been happening a lot lately. She was so focused on the toxic perverse display between Marco and his lover, that she just thought that the pleasure she started to give herself was a part of it all not giving a damn how wrong it was.

Eclipsa could feel Marco tensing up knowing he was about to blow his wad soon, the part she was waiting for all morning. He was going to cum as she felt his cock pulsating inside her and she wasn't too far off either.

She wanted to look deep into her lover's dark brown eyes while he filled her to the brim with his spunk. The young man got the hint as Eclipsa started to withdraw his member from inside her. Marco moved over to give her room as his cock flicked in the air sending some of their juices on her back.

She didn't want to finish like a bitch pinned to the ground, she wanted to finish like a proper wife… or so he thought. As soon, as they were in the missionary position, she threw herself atop him now pushing him further back to lay down. She wanted a good ride on his monster like cock, "You stay right there hmmmm… and be a good boy!"

Eclipsa straddled Marco and slowly, she brought herself down on his titanic size member. She brought herself up and down wanting to pump up the cum straight from his balls as the speed starting quicken with her excitment, the older woman built up his orgasm faster and faster.

He didn't just stay idle letting her do all the work now, Marco started to push upwards as he started to bounce the woman on his thighs easily like a God. The woman was five foot and two inches tall weighing one hundred and thirty-five pounds, he could bounce her off his dick all day if he felt the need.

Besides being on top of Marco, her second favorite position was him standing as the young man held her ass and fucked her silly while she bites his neck, but right now. She loved this rodeo feeling as his hands grabbed both her breasts tightly.

"HHAAAAAAA HMMMM… don-don't tease them… handsome…" Marco hands could barely contain the plump D cup breasts with puffy pink nipples sitting at the center. His hands pressed them together tighter as the young man reaches up to get both the nipples in his mouth.

"HAAAAAAAA MY WORD?! MORRRRRE MARCO!?" Eclipsa started to rotate her hips in circles as she soon felt his teeth starting to sink in. She couldn't get enough of how rough he would treat her breast as the young man started to suck on them harder and squeeze them with more strength.

She had her eyes closed through the majority of it, the older woman just wanted to bask in the feeling of his manhood deep inside her and the torrent of cum that would soon be flowing into her womb.

The ecstasy of the moment was all too overwhelming for her. Far more than she could handle, Eclipsa couldn't stop herself as she lost control in that moment, her spasming cunt pouring out on top of her lover, piss now mixing with the slick fluids of her orgasm that freely flowed from her onto Marco's lap each time her body bounced off his.

Eclipsa was barely able to open her eyes, but when she did, she saw something strange on his face. Something was shining like the marks of magic and Royalty in the form of crescent moons.

The older woman intended to ask about it later, but one last push he made shoved right against her cervix making his next load shoot straight into her baby carriage. It hurt, but it was Godly good kind of hurt and pain, the kind that made her shiver while making her mind go blank.

It was so exciting and exhilarating to feel each round from his hot cum covering her whole insides with his seed. Marco pulled one hand from her breast and latched it tightly onto her ass doing his damnest to shove her lower body onto his cock.

"HAAMMMMMMFFFFFF AHHHHHHH FUUUCCMMMHPPPKKKK?!" The moaning coming from him slips around his lips and her large pale breasts, his tongue was swirling around and flicks at the nipples as Marco's hips kept on thrusting. Eclipsa's pussy was twitching trying to milk him for all his worth, he could feel her hot honey pot pulling him even deeper.

The older woman collapsed on top of her lover as she tried to kiss him softly. They both drifted away from consciousness in an embrace too innocent looking to be this covered with cum and piss.

At the top of the stairs, Star was still sitting as she had bitten one of her knuckles to prevent herself from moaning when she came. She looks down the steps to see a mess much like the one she made yesterday knowing she had squirting again. She let a dirty smile cover her face enjoying the feeling that came with it.

After she had given herself a few minutes for a breather, maybe this was the best moment to leave. She stood up slowly turning around and make her escape. It was then that something made her stop right in her tracks.

"Star dearest... come down here. I know you're up there." Eclipsa sounded clam as she had spoken in a soft tone while she passed her hand along the young man's face in a soothing matter. Marco was so spent as he felt the sleep overcome him before hearing what she just said. He was out like a lightbulb with a cute little snoring sound heard from him with a clear and pleasant smile covered his features as well.

The blonde seeing how she was caught red-handed, now came down the stairs as she held the rials fearing she might fall down. Eclipsa told her to take a seat and she did, concern on what was to come. Star sat on one of the big sofa chairs like a guilty child waiting to be grounded while she looked at the ground.

She then looked up at Eclipsa seeing nothing more than a sexy woman, her hips were lifted into the air as an ungodly amount of Marco's seed poured out of her. The older woman passed two fingers over her sex to get them covered in the essence that was just created.

The Queen of Darkness looks over at the Princess as she cleaned off the digits with much enthusiasm, she was oozing with sex appeal walking towards Star. The older woman was still nude as the day she born, wet from the waist down and still leaking Marco's cum as she strutted her hips from side to side.

Eclipsa wasn't trying to be menacing, on the contrary, she spoke with a soft voice and had a most understanding expression on her face. Still, Star couldn't help but feel small, inadequate and intimidated by the sheer confidence and sensuality that the woman seemed to exude.

Star couldn't believe how much more turned on she was feeling her soaked panties leaving a wet spot where she sat. The former Queen was standing tall with her hands on her hips looking down at the young woman. Star then looked just past the woman before seeing Marco's cock slowly losing it's hardness as it still shined with their cum all over it.

She could have sold her soul to the devil right now to be given the permission to lick his manhood clean… Eclipsa saw drool slipping from the corner of the pretty woman's mouth, "Star, sweety, is there a reason why you were spying on me and Marco while we were making love?"

The Princess pulled back not believing what she just heard, "Wait… you call that making love?" She could hear her heart beating in her ear with as fast it was pumping right now.

"Why yes, do you think I lay in bed with any man I see when I want?" Eclipsa was slightly offended as she crossed her arms under her breast and giving a scrolling look at Star.

Someone just stepped in it, Star puts up her hands in a surrendering motion, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way… I'm actually here to talk to you… about him…" The Princess nodded towards Marco.

Eclipsa shifts her body weight from one foot to the other as she looks back at the young man on the ground, "Oh dear…"

Star then watched a glob of cum hit the ground between the older woman's feet as the sound made the situation even more awkward for them, "I-I-I-I I should be leaving!" She was on her feet now pulling out Marco's scissors ready to cut a portal home.

The older woman stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sweetie… go to the kitchen. I'll meet you there in a moment and we can have a little talk." Eclipsa could smell Star's personal scent now and was pleased to know she was growing up to be a wonderful woman, knowing a man like Marco can bring out her true self.

The Princess could hear how sincere Eclipsa was right now, she didn't know what to do. Her eyes are drawn to Marco's name on his scissors and then the clear mess she just made on the couch. Star had to do something to fix this problem or it was going to eat her alive, "Okay…"

Eclipsa watched her walk off with her head hanging low, "What in the world brought this along?" She runs up to her room grabbing a bathrobe and loosely tying a knot around the center.

Star was sitting at the table waiting for the other woman, she was breathing in deeply enjoying the new smell that surrounded Marco, "Mewni… that man has me a total utter complete mess over him…" She lets out a sigh with a small smile.

The older woman was back in the kitchen as she starting some coffee for them, "So… would you like to start from the beginning on why you're here this fine morning?"

Hearing the coffee machine coming to life pulled Star from her train of thought, "It's… complicated…" She didn't know what else to says.

Eclipsa turns to get a good look at her, her bathrobe did little to hide her fantastic body as the Princess looked away, "Star! I'm a woman just like you! I don't have anything you've never seen before! How the times have changed, I remember walking around the castle fully in the nude and no one would say a single word about it when I was in charge!"

Those words made the young woman jump a little, "So-sorry… I guess I'm not as comfortable about letting my goods hang out like that? But… you and Marco looked amazing when you guys were… you know… doing the nasty..." Her face was a blushing mess as her marks were glowing also.

"It was a better time back then, there was more fun to be had! As for that fine specimen of a man… I call on him to scratch an itch only he knows how to take care of! He's come along nicely with the training we've created together." The women laugh a little together.

"I've been seeing that side of him… more and more lately…" Star's thighs smacked together picturing the way he fucked her mother and Eclipsa as her face continued to burn some more.

Eclipsa got a better look at the glowing marks, also recalling how Marco's were just glowing. Her eyes widen in shock, "Star...why does your former Squire have Royal marks?"

This is not how she wanted to open up the conversation, "I ahhh...well… it's a long story."

"We have time before he wakes up." The older woman pours two cups of coffee, she then offers one to Star and takes a seat.

"I guess I can try and give you the key points?" The Princess picks up her mug and blows off the steam coming from it.

"I'm all ears young one!" This should be interesting, there's only been one male in Mewni history to have Royal marks.

"You know your spell… the all-seeing eye one?" Start this off with a softball, that should get things going.

"I'm the creator of that spell, so I should know it well." What does that have to do with any of this?

"Well something happened and Marco had no choice, but to use my wand to find me, that was the first time his marks appeared. The second time… is in a photo of us kissing… they only show when I touch the photo. As of two days ago, they now appear when he's horn- I mean intimate and I'm around…" Star had a cute dirty smile at the end of her comment, she did love knowing the fact that they showed only when she's around.

Eclipsa takes a long sip from her coffee cup while letting all this digest, she placed the mug on the table and taking a deep breath, "Are those all the times? Are you sure? Because by the sounds of it, they only appear when he has emotions strong enough to activate his magic potential, and every single time it has been related to you. That kind of thing shouldn't happen unless… Star, have you ever heard of soul fusion? It's one of the few things that can cause this and it is a potential side effect curse of the Blood Moon."

"The Blood Moon?" Star leans in wanting to know more.

"Why yes dear, as you know. The Blood Moon Ball was two years ago… yes?" That had to be the cause of all this.

"Yeah? My ex invited me to go, but Marco and I were the ones to dance under the red light that came from the sky?" She smiles remembering how handsome he looked and was glad to know the Latino had the moves to sweep her right off her feet.

"That has to be it!" Eclipsa had done research on the Blood Moon curse when she was still a Princess. The effects were never documented due to how rare the occurrence was. One hypothesis was the two selected by the moon, were to bind their souls for all eternity.

"Is… is it something bad?" Star's heart sank thinking the worse.

"Quite the opposite sweetie, has Marco had any abilities displayed with magic?" This could be a great opportunity to documents it's effects.

"Not in the sense that we know magic, his strength and speed is almost like our Butterfly mode as he is now. He's amazing when sparring…" Star was his biggest fan when she did find time to watch him training.

"I see… we should run some test on him later." Eclipsa had always felt something was different in the male, now, she knew for a fact what it was. He wasn't part Butterfly, but more like there was a Royal imprint set in his soul.

"Did… did I corrupt him?" It worried the young woman thinking she did something to damage him or shorten his lifespan.

"No dear, if anything… you created something, how should I say this?" The former Queen was searching for the right words to explain what has happened to him. "He may not be a Mewman, but he isn't entirely human anymore."

Star reached over to grab Eclipsa's hand out of fear, "Please… tell me what I did…"

"Tell me first… how do you feel about him, what are your true emotions towards him?" The Princess looks over to his sleeping form.

"I… I… I'm in love with him… I feel like we're meant to be together to the end of times… something I should have realized a lot sooner than what I did…" A tear rolls down her cheek after comforting her true feelings for him.

"I can see that, Star. Do you know about him and Moon?" This part of the conversation might get messy for the women...

"Since a few days ago..." Star's free hand went between her legs feeling her kitty aching.

"What happened, sweetie?" The older woman could feel the discomfort radiating off her.

"I knew Tom wasn't what I needed in my life… he turned me into something I've never wanted to be… I was such a Royal snob with him. Marco brought out my true self, my smile was always the biggest with him, he made me feel like I could take on the world with him at my side. We were an unstoppable team, I don't know how many times we put Ludo and his goons in their place." She started to hike up the hem of her dress.

"Go on…" Eclipsa knew exactly how the young woman across from her felt.

"That night… I had to see Marco and tell him how I felt about him, but when I found him." Star clenched her jaw.

"What did you see, Star?" She could feel the tension building up in the room.

The Princess started to play with her love button, "He… he was fucking my mother!"

"Oh dear…" Moon was the first Butterfly to get a taste of him.

"Marco looked so damn hot! I just couldn't stop watching them go it at! The smell was driving me wild, their moans, oh Mewni the sounds coming from them… " Star couldn't stop herself as her fingers started to work her over.

Eclipsa felt the grip on her hand tightening as the Princess closed her eyes, "He was astonishing… I want to feel his touch, his lips… I kissed him for the second time yesterday and it was like fireworks were all around us was going off. He-he can do anything to me… I want him so bad!"

The Princess was almost there as her finger was coated in her fluids, "I couldn't control myself anymore watching you on top of him… just now… and hearing him cum inside you and the smell?! OHHHHH FUUUCK HAAAAAHHHMMMM?!" Star felt the second orgasm of the day as she collapsed her head on the table and feeling the puddle fall onto the floor with a gushing sound.

"My… word…" Eclipsa was flooded by what she just witnessed. The only sound that could be heard for a moment, was the snoring coming from Marco in the other room and the dripping coming from Star's chair.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I know I'm disgusting for feeling like this and… what I just did… I'm so sor-" Star felt a finger pressed on her lips.

"Princess… don't be sorry, darling, for feeling like this, I'm actually proud of you right now. Like I said before when I was the Queen, I pleased myself when and where ever I wanted. Now back onto the subject of Marco." Eclipsa watched as Star wipes the last of her tears.

"Please… help me… I'll do anything to have him in my life like you and… mother." The older woman smiles.

"Before I do, you need to understand. Even if your soul and Marco's are fused together, I'm sure he won't leave Moon. Can you live with knowing that fact?" That was going to be a hard pill for the young one to swallow.

Without thinking twice about it, "He can have anyone he wants to be with… as long as I'm part of his life... forever, Eclipsa…"

The older female showed a devilish smile, "Good answer sweetie… very good! That's the kind of attitude I haven't seen in so long! Back in my day, people often had sex with multiple partners, even if they were married, because sex was mostly just that… a physical pleasure between consensual adults. But love? That a completely different thing. I preferred to be with men and women I did have a romantic passion for, but the concept of sex friends was all the rage."

"So... it is okay to feel like this towards him?" The Princess' mood started to brighten up.

"Well of course dearie! If you want to, you can join the fun with us if you want to!" Eclipsa was glad Star came to her about this.

"Grandma, I know I'm crazy horny for him, but… I want to rekindle what we had, I want our first time to be special, and after that, I want Marco to be my King!" Star's eyes turned into the shape of hearts.

"Oh… so you're _that_ serious? Star, I think there will be a problem with that last bit." The former Queen was going to tell her something she wasn't expecting to hear.

"What? How so?" She was deeply confused.

"Look, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your mother is trying to get rid of your father in the best way possible. She is using an ancient rule of decision, which Mewman Queens used to turn someone into their King. It has more strength than a wedding, because of it's emergencial nature. Your mother may be trying to get pregnant, so she can make Marco into the next King, and since there can only be one, she'll get to decide with who to keep. I'm more than sure she would pick Marco." Hopefully, this didn't go over the blonde's head.

"So… it's all over then." Her heart was on the verge of breaking.

"I didn't say that." There might be a chance for salvation.

"Huh?" Star was lost as usual, sadly...

"If you want to get that spark back, and get that special moment. You'll need to be away and alone with him, and then, this is what you're going to do…" Eclipsa laid out the plan as simple as possible for the young woman.

…

Queen Moon was at her desk tapping her pen, "It always such a bother when Marco is away…" She let out a sigh.

Marco walked her to breakfast like he did every morning, Moon gave him a loving kiss before cutting a portal to be on his way to spend some time with Eclipsa.

"Poor thing must be getting milked dry right now, why did I agree to this?" Not like this agreement was all that bad for her, Marco did pick up new skills when he would spend time with the former Queen.

"Maybe I should have a talk with, Star today?" Her daughter has been on her mind more as of the last few days.

The image of her lover and his crescent moons flashed in her mind, "The Blood Moon curse… what will happen now that Star has her interest set on Marco?"

She then scuffed at the idea of Marco leaving her, even if her daughter was younger, the love she shared with the young man was like no other. Not even early in her relationship with River did she ever feel like this, "That man can't get enough of me!"

Moon makes her way to the mirror and looks over her body, she removed the spell covering her true bust size. The top of the outfit opens up to reveal her lovely cleavage, "Absolutely nothing to worry about in that there!"

The Queen starts to play with her hair recalling the first time she tempted Marco when asking him to tighten her corset, "Gosh… he was such a cute blushing mess…"

"How in the world did that young man sweep so many women off their feet?" Moon's hands drifted down her toned stomach.

"He was so heartbroken over Star… did I really take advantage of him?" The Queen heads back to her desk and looks back on the first time they became one.

_Flashback_

It's Star's and Tom's one year anniversary today, Marco helped the Princess pick out her outfit for tonight's event. She was breathtaking and the young man had an issue hiding his noticeable bulge the whole time.

The Princess was oblivious to his discomfort that she was putting him in, "So… how do I look?"

Marco was glad the belt holding his sword was hanging lower to cover his excitement, "You look… amazing, Star. Tom would be a fool to deny you…"

That comment made her blush, "Awwww Marco…" She pulls him into a hug.

He hesitated to return the gesture, but slowly wrapped his arms around the young woman and takes a deep breath of her aroma, "Yo… you should be going, Star… have fun tonight…"

Out of instinct, her hip thrust into him. The Princess would be crazy to not feel some type of attraction towards her Squire, "Yeah… I'll see you later… okay?"

The Latino was doing everything to keep himself under control, "I'll be here…" They separated as Star takes one more look at him before cutting a portal open. She was gone a moment later leaving him all alone with his thoughts… like usual.

…

Moon was in her office knowing very well what day it was and how Marco was taking it, even after there normal chess game that would usually cheer him up. Marco just couldn't take his mind off her daughter.

"Poor thing… he's going to make a girl very happy one day with how much he dedicates himself to Star…" The older woman looks back on the train wreck that her marriage was, River was getting ready to make a trip today. The King did anything now in days to not be in the same room with her.

After the Kingdom almost came to an ending, River realized that his life could come to an ending also at any moment. He no longer believed his life was fitting for one woman and had no regard on flaunting it.

Marco was there to pick up the pieces after the news was broken to Moon, the young man has been at side well before then. After that point, his role had taken more of a serious one, "No matter the task or the long hours we put in together… his smile always brightens my day."

She looks over at the clock on the wall knowing that he would be putting the finishing touches on Star's night, "Maybe… he wouldn't mind sharing the evening with me?"

The Queen has noticed more how Marco would look at her when he thought she wasn't keeping a close eye on him. She would even try and tempt him sometimes by bending over his shoulder or being rather close when it wasn't called for, "I wonder if he sees me in that light?"

There was no question about it, the young man did have the hots for her, but he showed such restraints on acting out on his instinct urges, "That settles it!" Tonight was the night she was going to have her way with him, why should her husband be the only one to take any woman he wanted?

Moon let's her hair down knowing that was one of Marco's favorite looks on the older woman, her finger twirl to change her outfit into a sexy tight light blue burlesque corset that complemented her skin tone. She wore matching panties and stockings with heels to make her body look long and slender.

Black eyeliner soon surrounded her eyes with eyeshadow to match her outfit color also, next was bright pink lipstick and last to bring out her features was red blush to show off her rosy colored cheeks. Moon went over to the mirror to make sure everything was in order, her own reflection excited the older woman.

...

The Queen stands next to the large window as the sun was setting, the carriage carrying River can be seen in the distance making it's trip. She looks over to the door that was opening, "Moon… you requested... my… presents…"

Marco noticed the beautiful woman standing at the other end of the room, she was a sight to behold as she closed the door behind him with her magic, sealing the room of any sounds that would escape it, "Yes I have, would you be so kind to have a seat on the couch?"

He takes in the atmosphere of the office, the lights were dim with the soft glow of candles all around, "Yes… my Queen…" The smell of lavender was surrounding him as it made the young man feel calm and excited for what was to come.

Moon's body made his knees feel weak as he sat down, her bust was much more noticeable as her bright pink nipples were peeking out to say hello and now her hair flowed like a lion's mane all around her, "Marco… I asked you here tonight to discuss a matter that's been on both our minds for quite some time."

"Yo-yo-you have?" She found him adorable when he was all flustered.

"Absolutely!" Moon struts her hips from side to side as she made her way slowly showing off everything she had to him.

Marco has never seen her like this and couldn't pull his eyes from her long smooth legs, the four-inch heels she wore also gave the woman an amazing wiggle as she stands before him, he swallows a large lump in his throat, "Wha… what would that be… Queen Moon?"

Hearing those words made her heart race, Moon extended her right leg, placing it next to his head, "I know what this day is to my daughter, I've seen the toll it has taken on you, my dear…"

The young man looks over at the foot and then up to it's the owner as he licked his lips, "I had to help her get ready for her date… it was like twisting a knife in my heart…" He lowers his head as Marco could almost see Tom having his way with the blonde.

The Queen reached over with one finger to lift his chin, "I could only imagine the ache you feel in your heart right now…" She had a sad smile on her face as Moon looked deep into his eyes.

Marco could feel the tears building up in his eyes now, "Why… why doesn't she want me… did I do something wrong?"

She retracts her leg and hand, "You did nothing wrong dear… she just doesn't know what's in front of her, but I do!"

He felt Moon now settling on his lap, she felt warm and welcoming to him, "You… you do?"

Moon felt his hands find their way around her wide hips, she enjoyed very much how well things were going, "I have, Marco. For a vast majority of time now, you're a kind and very loyal man that places others wants and needs before your own."

He felt the older woman whip off a tear that fell from his eye, "Moon…"

The Queen was more than happy to see him lean into a kiss, something that she been wanting for far too long now. They came together for a long soft kiss, Marco lets a moan slip out as his rock hard member started to feel her wet crotch more, 'Hmmmmmmm…"

They separated now notching the heat between them, "How was that, Marco~~" Her voice sang out his name.

"It… it was the best feeling I've… ever felt… Moon~~" His hands tighten around her round rump.

"We have the castle all to ourselves tonight… what shall we do?" Moon came down for another kiss as she started to play with his hair.

Marco's hands started to run their way up her body and stellated on the sides of her bossism, "There's something I've… been wanting to do for a long time… my Queen…"

Moon felt her body being rolled onto the couch with the young man on the floors now and resting on his knees. Her legs we over his shoulder, saying she was shocked was the understatement of the decade, "Oh my… please… tell me what you've been wanting to do…"

Her eyes filled with pink hearts feeling as the Queen's heart was ready to jump out of her chest at any second, she watched as Marco came down to kiss both sides of her inner thighs. He finished off by looking up to her as his hand runs up her stomach, "I want to please you… on my knees… if you'll allow me… Moon…"

Marco leans over to kiss her left thigh never breaking the eye contact they had. The older woman hissed into the air as she bites her bottom lip, glad she was the one to make the first move, "Do… so as you please… I'm all yours… Marco~~"

Hearing that made his member jump with excitement, "As you command… my Queen…"

His teeth went over to the straps that connected the stocking to her corset, the bindings snapped off with an audible click as her body twitched beneath him. Marco then lifted her right foot into the air as he lined it with kisses to finally remove the footwear.

"Ohhhhhh darling~~" Moon was melting in his hands and he knew it.

"Is this too much?" He put on his husky voice finding his groove as he did the same to her other leg.

"I… I want… MORE!" It was her turn to become flustered.

Marco's ran his hands up her legs and grabbed at the laces going around her panties, before removing them. He dived his face deep into her muff, "Ougf?!" Her legs smacked onto his face with a force the young man wasn't ready for.

Their eyes locked as he takes a deep sniff of her snatch, it drove him wild with wanting as he opened his mouth to get a taste, "HAAAAA MARCOOOO?!"

His hands started to pull at the undergarment as Moon loosened her grip, his prize was finally was revealed. It was glorious as her sex glistened in the light, atop of her entrance, was a small patch of hair.

"Oh… didn't see that coming?" Marco gave Moon a sly smile as her hands went to cover it up.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT… please…" She was embarrassed by what he just found. The Queen then watched him come down to kiss her hands away.

"But I want to…" Regretfully, her hands moved away as she looked to the side with her marks glowing.

"It's wonderful… I like what you did." Her fur was trimmed in the shape of a diamond matching her hair color.

"You're… you're just saying that uuuhaaaaamfff!"Marco was already kissing at her kitty as his tongue started to poke at her stiff clit.

Her eyes went crossed feeling him get to work, it had been such a long time since River had shown this much care or if any to her lower lips. Moon started to tangle her fingers around his long locks of hair, "My word haaa… yo-you're amazing… gaahhhaaa!"

She wasn't just saying that as the young man knew how to take care of a woman's needs. He was loving his task even more as he shut his eyes and started to massage her rump. Moon dug her lower body into his mouth more to make sure he covered every inch.

Everything came to an ending sooner than what she wanted, "But wh-"

Marco cuts off his Queen by leaning over with one hand on her face and pulling her into a deep kiss. Her mouth was still open as he shot his tongue deep inside it, she was shocked by such disregard treatment he had towards her.

Moon wanted to pull back and shout on the top of her lungs, a proper woman should never bask on her own flavor. She never gave him permission to do this, but her anger slipped away as she fell deeper into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

He felt the older woman pull him on top as she started yanking his hair wanting more, the new flavor in her mouth was making her feel dizzy. If she would have known this was her taste, she would have self indulge on it years ago!

The Queen's body wrapped around her loyal subject wanting everything he offered and more. Her wet sex started to rock on his member, it had caught her by surprise already able to feel a good portion of it.

They end the kiss trying to catch their breath looking deep into one and other's eyes, "Ma… Marco… Mewni… you're too good at this…"

All he could do was give her the big bright smile she was falling for, "Is that a… bad thing?"

Her smile was just as big as his now, "Not at all… I'm all yours tonight… I want all of you! Don't hold back!"

That might not be the best set of words for her to use, Marco had a lot pent-up of emotions with everything that has happened today and what was going on right now, "As you wish… my Queen…"

He pulled back to grab her hands, soon, they were standing up as he made his way to her back. She was beyond excited about what was to come, she felt him untie her top feeling it hit the ground as her rack bounced. His hands were now on her hips as he whispered into her ear, "Show me your wings, please."

Butterfly women could retract their wings into their bodies, she only showed them in her Butterfly form, "Are you sure? They might get in the way AHHHHH!?"

Marco moved her hair to the side and was now laying a trail of kisses from the base of her neck and downward, "Please... don't make me as twice… Moon~~"

God she loved the way he would say her name, "Okay…"

Slowly, the wings started to sprout from her shoulder blades, the center matched her hair color with the edges in a darker shade. She kept them at a smaller size to not be a bother for them, Marco couldn't pull his eyes off the pattern at the center of the wings, "They're magnificent…"

Hearing that made her blush more, as much as she hated to think of River at a time like this. Her husband never said anything like that about them before, "You… you mean it?" She looked over her shoulder to see him reaching for one of them.

It felt like a lightning bolt was sent up her spine as her knees gave out a little, Marco latched one hand around her stomach to keep her standing, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

He felt the hand that was around her front, being grabbed by the wrist and sent up to the breast over her heart. The young man could feel it beating like a jackhammer, "Qu-quite the opposite…" She never felt her body ever react like this to someone else touch.

Marco's grin was larger after hearing that, "Then how about *chu* this? *chu*" He starts to pepper the wings with kisses.

Each one was threatening to send her over the edge already, and he wasn't even inside yet! His free hand reaches over to her sex, it was soaked as he could feel some fluids running down her thighs, "OHHHH MEWNI… NO-NO-NO MORE!?"

Deciding to take mercy on the woman he was literally toying with. Marco leans over to hook his arm under the back of her knees and the other behind her neck, sweeping her off her feet. Good thing he had that growth spurt after his fifteen birthday, Marco was a few inches shorter than Moon now.

Looks like Marco is full of surprises today, the older woman look at him in awe, "Marco?" She had no idea what was to come.

He doesn't say a word as the young man walks over to her desk, he placed Moon down and sweeps everything off it with his arms, "This is something I've wanting to do… for a long time!"

Moon sat up on her elbows as she placed her feet on the dest, her sex was hanging off wanting him more than anything else right now. His chest plate comes off with his shirt flying across the room, Marco was about to remove the belt holding his sword, "Wait… I want to bask in this moment…"

Her hands run up his biceps feeling the strength coming from them, Marco smiles as he watched her hands make it to his chest, she started to squeeze at them and giggle, "Hit the gym enough, Marco?"

They started to laugh together, "I want to be part of your Royal Protection Detail when I graduate from the Knights Academy in a few months."

The older woman wasn't expecting to hear that, she assumed that Marco would have continued on to be Star's Knight, "I think we can arrange that, only if you complete your training at the top of your class!"

That gave him all he needed to ensure he made top honors, "Consider it done!"

Moon smiles taking joy on how enthusiastic he could be as her hands were now touching his abs, she bites her lower lip loving how it felt, "Now… for the main event!"

She unclasps his belt and takes extra care to place his sword on the table, her hands were now on the tight spot over his pants as she looks at his features telling her to go on, "Someone looks ready to come out and play!"

They start to giggle again as she unbuttons his pants and slowly unzips it, she pulls back seeing the rod spring out at her, more than a bit shocked by it, she looks back at him, it was longer than her hand and as thick as her wrist. Upon seeing, Moon was more than a bit nervous. Marco was the man that once tried to court her daughter, but seeing the tool on her hand, she thought that he was more likely to crack star in half rather than bed her.

Trying to avoid looking awkward for too long, Moon giggled and asked, "Don't humans wear something under their garments?"

Marco scratches the back of his head with a silly grin, "I think Janna sneaks here sometimes and steals them, ran out of underwear a few weeks ago. I've taken a liking to just letting it all… hang out…"

The older woman was having too much fun right now as she starts to laugh, "I thought something changed with your walk a while ago!"

"It's a rather liberating feeling!" This was a side of Marco she rather enjoyed.

"If you like, I could have the guards execute this, Janna character on sight?" It was a joke, but she would more than gladly make it happen.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have my ways of getting payback!" This could work out for him.

Her hand reached lower to feel his warm large sack, it was rather heavy in her hands, "You have anything in there for me mister?"

Marco comes in for a kiss and leans his forehead on her's, "Only if you'll allow me?"

How she was so happy that this was working out better than planned, her hand wraps around his cock and slaps it on her pussy a few times, "I think we could work something out?"

His pants soon hit the ground as Moon pushed him a little to give herself some space, she lays flat on her stomach to get a better view at the goods, "Marco… is there anything you're not telling me?"

She had a firm grip on his Johnson as she held the base, it was going to take her other hand to cover the whole length. Even then, the head would still be out in the open. "Is… is something wrong?"

He didn't know what to make of this as Moon used her other hand to prove her theory, "Are you sure, there isn't monster somewhere in your bloodline? Because… good heavens darling!?"

Marco used a hand to cover his mouth as he started to laugh out loud, "Moon, I'm positive there aren't any monsters in my family. I will say this, somethings didn't return back to there normal size after I went from thirty back to fourteen…"

Moon gave him a questioning look, "That's right! You spent fifteen years earning your scissors from Hekapoo. She never mentioned your size with our conversation about you."

The young man smiles with pride to know he was at the center of the Queen's conversations, "I'm actually honored to hear that! What else have you guys talked about that deals with me?"

"Hekapoo seems to not be able to stop talking about you when it's just us girls, why don't I show you something that I found rather... interesting?" Moon takes a sniff at his rode, the smell made her sex tighten with joy. She sticks out her tongue and passes it along the hole sitting on top.

Marco's knees instantly buckled as he had to place both hands on the desk to stand back up, "Oh~~ She told you about that, huh?"

Moon continues her efforts now looking up at him, "That she did, told me it's rather sensitive in this area. Also, how much you love the feeling that comes with it!"

The Queen continued to lick the area as Marco's moans were growing louder, she had to thank Hekapoo on this advice when she had the chance. Then, her lips tightened around the head and slowly makes it way down the shaft, "Haaaaa haaaaa ohhhh God Moooooon…"

She was halfway and it was already a mouth full before coming back up just as slow, the hand holding the base of his cock went over to massage his ball.

His dick makes a popping noise when it fully exited her, "Marco… I don't know how to say this, but I'm not sure if I can fit ALL of you in my mouth…"

Moon was rather disappointed in herself as she looked up at him, the lipstick ring was barely down half way his pole, she felt a warm hand placed on her face, "Don't worry about that my Queen, I want to please YOU!"

She couldn't stop smiling as she laid the wet cock along her face, "What did I do, to deserve such a good man like you?" Finishing off by kissing the whole length of his dick.

Marco threw his head back loving the sensation, he reaches over to play with one of her wings. It started to twitch under his grip as he leaned over to kiss the flesh between them, her feet raised into the air as they were wiggling.

"Hmmmm… you really like… doing that?" Not that she minds at all, his hands then head over to the round rump. The young man always knew the Queen had a great ass, It was even better now this close to him with nothing covering it up..

It was just a few inches away from his face, he couldn't stop the need on wanting to touch them, "My Queen, forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but I always knew you had a great fat ass!" He ends his comment by smacking one of the cheeks and watching it jiggle for a short time.

With his cock still her mouth, she looks over to see him smacking the other cheek. If he was going to be bold and do what came to mind, maybe she should follow his lead. Moon takes a deep breath from her nose and relaxed her throat.

"_Come on ol girl, it's just a cock… a very large and thick… hot man meat…" _Her pep talk did nothing on settling her nerves. Both her hands held his hips tight as she slowly started to shove her head down on his rod.

"Mo-Moon! Yo… gahhh… you don't need haaaahhhaaaa… NEED TO DO THAT!?" Marco was standing up right as he placed one hand on the back of her head.

She paid no mind to him as she pulled back and went down again getting more of his cock in, she started to cough and gag. The young man couldn't deny how damn good this felt right now. His hand grabbed a chunk of her hair when she Moon was almost down at the base.

"Oh fuck… baby… fuck… ahhhh oh fuck!?" The older woman started to bounce her head up and down with as much meat she could handle. She could feel her throat filled and it was getting harder to breathe.

Tears started to run down her face as she was hitting her gag reflexes, and not in a good way. It was all too much for her as she pulled back and started to hack out a lung, "Gaaaahaa!? Oh… shi… fuuu.. ugh!? The Queen sits up while hold onto her throat.

Moon looked like a mess with her eyeliner running down her face and spit falling off her chin, the tears wouldn't stop coming down as she was still barely able to catch her breath. Marco leaned in to clean her face off as she started to laugh, "I told you, you didn't have to do that. It's more than a mouthful… as you just found out!"

The Queen gave him an evil look hearing his comment, she gave his chest a playful punch and started to laugh also, "It's… not… funny!"

He cupped his hands on her face and kissed the top of her forehead, "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" They started to laugh some more as the last of her tears were cleaned off her pretty face.

"Maybe… on one condition." She sits on her rear and spreads her legs for him.

"Show me what you're made of!" Marco smiles at the view and finally shows his Queen how he truly felt about her.

_Flashback Over_

Moon was slouched over on her chair as one hand was flapping wind onto her sweaty face. She thinks to herself, "_In Mewni's name, what is this youth doing to me? I haven't been this much of a mess for a man since I was a teenager."_ She was trying to control herself, she needed to.

There was plenty to do on that day before Marco came back. She reminded herself of that, as she looked at the document that was supposed to make him King, "_Should I make it official?"_

**Reaper- Damn I had so much fun writing this chapter!? How you guys like the Moonco first time coming together?**

**Bizarrejoe- And there you go fellow Eclipco fans. I'm really excited about the direction of the story and hope to not take too long to make it move towards the endgame, because its going to be great.**


	6. Chariot

_Next Day_

"Mom… you wanted to see me?" Star walks into the Queen's office.

She makes it to the desk seeing Marco writing on some paperwork behind Moon. The older woman looked like the workload was running her ragged, "Oh, Star! Excuse the mess, your father has put in so many requests for this hunting trip!"

The male looks over the other woman from the corner of his eye, "Afternoon, Princess."

Star gave him lidded eyes before remembering why she was called here, "No worries, so what's up? Something about Prince Richard Pigeon? Has he forgiven Marco about breaking his leg yet?"

"I WAS GENTLE!?" Their first encounter was still a rather sore subject for him as the young man starts to rub the center of his forehead, "Stupid death by a thousand pecks…"

Moon and Star were giggling now, "Yes he has and requested you to be at his wedding. Seems like that time you guys had him sign your Petition of Friendship, it really left a mark on them."

"Don't forget about that party he paid for also, that's were we patched up or differences, but I think he still holds a grudge about what happened." The young man really didn't care for the Prince at all after making fun of karate thinking it was a dance move.

Marco placed a memo in front of the Queen to sign, "Oh yeah! Really? Well, that's kinda cool that he would want me there for his special day! Is this like an official thing or what?" The Princess was really excited, maybe this is how she could put Eclipsa's plan into action!

"I would rather think so? Try and be on your best behavior." Her Knight starts to gather all the paperwork.

"I'll run these off to the Quartermaster, my Queen." Marco walks past Star and felt a hand grab his arm.

"Hey, mom! Shouldn't I bring a plus one with me?" The blonde had to ask quickly while her mother was still preoccupied.

Moon was already working on the next item on her list, "Why yes, you should also find a gift and use a chariot rather than just having a portal appear in their Kingdom… now go get ready for the trip seeing how the wedding is tomorrow, sorry about this being a last minute social call."

Marco raised up and eyebrow not seeing why Star stopped him, "Totally… totally… totally… that means I should use your security detail to ensure I make it there safely! ALSO, MARCO IS MY PLUS ONE, BYEEEEEEE!?"

"Okay then… have fun dear…" The Queen waves her daughter out of the office not looking up from her work.

The Princess yanked her date and shuts the door, "Princess… I can't just-!"

Knight Diaz was pinned to the wall, "Are you sure? Last I checked… you're in charge of the Queen's safety when she goes on trips like these. That means it's your job to get me to the Pigeon Kingdom… and be my date!"

Marco couldn't believe the fast one she just pulled on them, "Yes I am, but-!"

Star shoved her body more onto him as her hand pulled the back of his head to her mouth, "Not uh! As of this moment, Knight Diaz! I'm your Queen! Make sure you pack up a few days worth of clothes, I'll be ready for our trip in a few hours!"

She lays a kiss on his neck and slowly pulled off while walking down the hall, not before looking over her shoulder to give him an air kiss and a wink, "This might get messy…" Marco couldn't stop looking at her ass as the young woman walked away overjoyed feeling his boner rising to the occasion before they separated.

…

After about two hours, Moon started to notice that Marco hasn't returned yet, "What's taking him so long? Wait!?"

She knew something sounded off with Star's last comment, _"Totally… totally… totally… that means I should use your security detail to ensure I make it there safely! ALSO, MARCO IS MY PLUS ONE, BYEEEEEEE!?"_

"No… she wouldn't be so low on pulling a trick like that!" After thinking over for a few seconds, her head hits the table with a loud thud.

"Oh for Mewni sake…" She was defeated, this was Star Butterfly… her daughter and the only other person that has a deep connection to Marco. Moon started to smile, "Well played Star, well played...

...

"So where would you like my position to be, Captain?" Higgs was loving this, Marco has been all bent out of shape about all this and rather quiet while getting the whole trip ready. He's never liked leaving the Queen's side if it wasn't necessary.

This assignment constituted as unnecessary in his book...

"I'm about to be elbow deep in your asshole if you don't get the hell away from me and find something to do!" Today was not the day to test him.

"Hint taken s-s-sir!" She was off and attached the Manticores to the carriage.

The last of the equipment was packed away now, Marco looks over his list seeing everything that needed to be done was now completed, "I guess I should go find Star then?"

Just as he was about to be on his way, the Princess pounced right on top of he, "Hey Marco!"

He was lying flat on the ground with Star sitting on his lap like a cute puppy, Higgs calls the other Knights to see their fearless leader taken down by a girl, "Doesn't look like there's much hope on us making back alive on this one boys…"

The group starts to laugh, Marco clenched his jaw, it was almost as if he could hear Jeremy laughing at him again. He has worked too hard to earn his position as The Queen's Captain. "PRINCESS… remove yourself, please!"

Star never seen that look in his eyes, she wanted to poke fun at him, but she could see him ready to chew out someone ass. The Princess jumped right off and he stands to the side, Marco's eyes started to glow in white when he was back on his feet, the wind around him started to pick up.

"DO I MAKE YOU FUCKING LAUGH?" The group shut the hell up and were standing at the position of attention as the ground started to tremble beneath them. Star had seen this before, it was much like what would happen when she would dip down.

"That can't be good…" The Princess would intervene if things got out of hand.

The Captain was now standing before Higgs and five other Knights, they saw his eyes and now his marks, "IF I DIDN'T NEED YOU FUCKING SHITBAGS FOR THIS MISSION, I WOULD RIP YOU IN HALF WITH MY BEAR GOD DAMN HANDS!? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Higgs and the other Knight latched onto each other fearing their life was going to come to an end right this moment, the blonde saw the group ready to piss themselves as well. She walks up to try and calm him down, "Eh, Marco… might wanna-"

Star shut her mouth when she saw the look on his face looking right at her, "NEVERMIND!?" She starts to step back further away from the group.

"YOU TWO!?" He points to Higgs and a Knight, "LEADING ON THE CHARIOT!?" Marco points at their position and then their bodies were thrown onto it.

"9'O CLOCK, 3'0 CLOCK AND LAST TWO AT THE 6'O CLOCK FORMATION!?" The rest of the men had the same fate as the first set.

"NOT A SINGLE FUCKING WORD OUT OF ANY YOU, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Marco didn't realize what was happening as everyone was scared shitless and he didn't give a flying fuck right now with how pissed he was, the young man takes a deep breath while heading over to Star feeling like he's made his point. That was, to not laugh or fuck with him!

"Princess, we await your command to commence the mission." His eyes and marks were still bright white, he offered his hand to escort Star into the chariot.

"Ummmmm yeah… let's get going if everyone is ready…" Both their marks started to glow when they made contact, the team nods to her that they're ready to go quickly as their bodies were still trembling in fear.

"As you command, GET US OUT OF HERE, HIGGIS!" Marco closed the door behind him and sat across from his V.I.P.

The straps on the Manticores snapped, "YES, SIR!?" She couldn't stop shaking, but hell was she so turned on.

"What in the fly Underworld was that all about?!" The Knight next to the female asked in a hushed tone.

"No clue, don't want to find out!" The convo makes it to the gate surrounding the castle.

"Yo… you think he could really kill us?" He held his sword tight.

"What just happened… I've never seen that side of him! Besides the Royals, I've known the Captain longer than anyone else here. It looked like, their Butterfly mode or something. If you know anything about what they're capable of in that form… then you would damn well know that the Captain could have just blinked… and we would have all died a slow painful death..." The redhead just looks down the road as they got onto the main road.

...

Star felt their chariot moving along with no issues, she could see the male was still upset as he looked like he was in deep thought over what just happened, "So… you… you okay over there?"

Marco could still feel the strength pumping through his veins, "Yes… just a little… light-" He placed a palm on his forehead and fell forward.

The young woman reached over to catch him, Marco's head was laying on her lap now as she got comfortable in her seat, "Well… should have known that was going to take a lot out of you…" She was petting the top of his head.

"Eh… I'm sorry… about this... " All his strength was zapped right out of his body as he tried and pull away from her.

"Don't move… you just dipped down… didn't you?" He should have been the one asking Star that question.

"I don't know… know what that was…" Marco was trying to stand back up, but he couldn't.

"Hey! I said don't move already! Just try and rest a little, we have a long trip… so just relax…" Not like she was going to complain about how all this ended up.

"You sure?" His arms reached up to hold her.

"Yeah… we use to lay on top of each other back on Earth all the time!" Not like it was sexual back then, more like being so comfortable around one and other. It didn't matter how close they were.

"We did a lot… what changed?" His head went limp and Marco started to snore.

Star heard his question clear as day, "I did… but… I'm going to change that as Mewni as my witness, for us…"

…

"Princess, the road looks a little rough up ahead." It had been a few hours after the trip started, Marco's eyes began to flutter open feeling the chariot jumping around more and hearing Higgs yelling to them.

"Okay, no need to be in a rush..." Star respond as she closed the curtain, the scenery out the window got boring quick. She breathed a sigh of relief, thanking the Goddess above that it was so easy to get her mother to approve on what she asked for. Eclipsa had told the Princess that she needed to come out clean to Marco if she actually wanted him to understand her, and even more if she wanted to understand him.

It took some explanation, but her grandmother managed to convince Star that a good relationship between a couple like them. Only came from communication and mutual knowledge of each other's feelings. So she needed to have him in a place for enough time for them to actually talk about the issues and riff between them.

Eventually, the two decided that Star would need to go into a faux charity mission and that she would need her mother to allow her to take Marco as security. That way they would be in the transport for as long as necessary.

This unexpected wedding came to her just in time! Star actually expected to have bargained for this, but her mother was stressed and distracted from her workload. The Queen was vulnerable and Star picked that moment to ask for her security detail and Marco to be her date.

Something had to happen, someone had to crack. One of them needed to speak up, and it felt like they were waiting for a sign to do so. That sign ended up being a bump in the road to wake him up from his cat nap.

"Ugh, how long I've been out?" The male was able to sit up on his knees, his head was pounding, it did little on not noticing Star's bust has grown more then he thought with the new found view. The pink octopus at the center of her dress was pushed out more as he could see her cleavage clearly.

The young man instantly pulled back and fell on his ass with the back of his head hitting the seat behind him, "MARCO!" Star reached out a hand to him, but the chariot hit a large hole in the ground, which made her land on top of him.

Marco latched his arms around her, to soften the landing, "Princess! You alright?"

Her head was on his chest and she was firmly planted between his legs. Star should be enjoying this, but something was preventing that, "Marcooooo!"

She pulled her head to look up at him, "Yes? Princ-"

"NO!" She yelled out loud cutting him off.

He didn't understand what he did wrong, "Huh?"

"Listen! We were friends, best friends before you were sworn into the Mewni military force! Stop using my title and just call me by my name, damn it!" She finished off by punching his chest.

"OUCH!? Star!?" They both looked ready to get into a fight, the only thing that was heard for a short time, was the road passing by them. Marco missed looking into her deep blue eye this close, Star missed feeling a hug from him seeing how his hands still haven't been pulled off her.

Then they started to giggle that grew into a full blown laughter, "Oh Mewni… I've missed this… so much, Marco…" Star laid her head back on his chest, the male adjusted his body to make her more comfortable, it was kind of hard for her seeing how he was wearing his chest plate.

He thought over her words for a second and started to noticed the smell coming off of her some, it smelt like strawberries, "Yeah… same here, we just… drifted apart."

She felt his hands rubbing on her back up and down, "I know and I want to change that!"

The teens laid there not saying anything, "That would be nice…" He didn't believe her for a second. While the words had a slight air of defeat tied to it, neither of them could avoid the feeling that what he said, just felt right when it came out of his mouth.

"It feels like it has been an eternity since we sat and just talked like before… ever since you know, mom recruited you..." Star said, realizing that it had been such a long time since they had a conversation as just friends.

"I can pinpoint when things changed between us..." It felt longer for Marco.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" The blonde lifted her head to look up at him.

"It was before the beach, the wedding, and also the booth where we kissed... we've barely talked to each other… it all started after helping rebuild the castle after Toffee's attack." The male brushed away some hair covering her face.

"It's my all fault." Star felt like she crossed a line by stealing his red hoodie before being sent back off to Earth. That's when her sense of smell was getting stronger, also when she felt drawn to him more than just friends.

"No, it wasn't, if anything, it was mine. If I hadn't come back here after burning so many bridges on Earth… maybe we would still be friends..." He really didn't want to leave Mewni, it was starting to feel like home, but he missed his parents and friends.

"You say that, but you're still banging Jackie and Janna on a pretty good basis…" Even if the conversion was a little uncomfortable, she had to poke at him a little when she could to get back that old cham they had.

"Yeah… let's not talk about that right now…" His face started to blush a little.

Marco was right, this was their time to rebuild the bond and friendship they had before, "Hey! We're still friends, maybe we could be even more than that?" The Princess hints as her hand was placed on his thigh.

"Star, that's inappropriate." It also made him feel like Marco was nothing more than just a rebound after she just broke up with Tom.

"Marco... I've seen you do waaaaay more inappropriate stuff with my mother..." She gritted her teeth after the comment, the male was noticeably worried.

"How much... do you know?" He already knew, but had to hear it out loud.

"Enough to say that you're not my stepdad only because my father is still in the picture..." Even if it was odd for her to say that, she wouldn't of mind calling the Latino daddy one day.

"Fuck..." He takes a deep breath and looks away from Star. This was all too much to handle right now, "I'm sorry…"

Without hesitation, "Don't be, I'm sure you had a good reason, plus my mom is… kinda hot!" They were this far into the conversation, no need on holding back the truth anymore.

Looking back at her, "One, Moon is what I would call an incredibly sexy woman, and two, my reason isn't any good… I just slept around... a lot to try and bury what I felt for you. That day I came back to Mewni and seeing Tom coming out your bathroom… I knew I was too late..." His stomach started to turn...

There was a very uncomfortable silence for a while before Star steeled herself, faced the music and said, "I understand… because I was doing the exact same thing..."

"You were sleeping around?" He gave her a sly grin knowing she didn't mean it like that, but he had to lighten the mood somehow.

"No! I was burying my feelings for YOU, I just went in the opposite directions. I focused on Tom and tried my best to convince myself that… that I had true feelings for him and that I should always be loyal to him." The truth hurt… she takes a deep breath before going on.

"But I didn't see the signs of what I was doing back then... I made him do stuff we would do together back on Earth, I made him eat the same things you fed me and I even dressed him in your hoodie. Whenever we made out… I thought I was using him to try to get over you. I didn't see that I wanted to make him to be like you, but it didn't work and all he did was change me into something I didn't want to be..." Seeing how silent her companion was.

She continues with a small knowing mention of, "There is one huge difference tho!"

"And that is?" That perked his interests.

"The sex with Tom was so fucking boring!?" The blonde was dead serious, but Marco couldn't stop just staring at her and blinking.

The plot thickens!? No way was this true as the young man smirked, "Well if I did care… WHICH I DON'T!? Wh-who would you say is... ya know… bigger?" The male felt a little ashamed about asking such a rhetorical question.

Blushing, Star made an uncharacteristic pause before giving Marco a grin so big, that it scared him a little. "I could tell you, or… I could show you... if you pull it out!"

"Star what the-!" Even if Marco had somehow found it way too easy getting laid on the regular with multiple partners, the Princess' forwardness was a bit too much, "I thought you were trying to patch things up between us... not trying to get laid?"

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me you're ashamed or something?! I've seen you use it before and heard the way you make the girls scream out loud!? Also!? You were doing it in the middle of your parent's living room with my grandma!? Just yesterday!? Besides... we are just gossiping..." She moved over to the side to give him some room.

For the entirety of three seconds, Marco thought hard about the situation he found himself in. The young man was perfectly aware that he had feelings for this young woman as long as he could remember. His mind went back to their first year together back on Earth, "Ummmm…"

She would be so forward and shameless, usually, he would have to turn around to hide his cock away when he was showering because she had no real boundaries regarding nudity, personal space and would come into the bathroom unannounced. Feeling the effects that these memories were having beneath his belt, he decided to bite the bullet while unzipping his pants and pulled out his quickly growing dick.

"Well, there you go. I'm sorry it's not at full mast, but I don't know how I should feel about jacking off in front of you... to make it harder..." Why was this such a pain in the ass for him?

Since she saw it, Star had been drooling in some kind of cock trance, she just had to shake her head to regain her bearings, "Wait? What do you mean it's not at full mast?" She leaned her head to the side.

"Sorry, this is a half chub, it's not as hard as it could be. Wait… why do you ask?" Marco kept on running his hand up and down slowly.

"Because it's already waaaaaaaay bigger than Tom's!" She couldn't pull her eyes away from it as it kept on growing.

Looks like Marco finally beat Tom at something for once, "That can't be tru-"

The Princess cuts him off "Can-can I touch it? I'll show you!" She was going to prove it to him right here on the spot!

"I mean... we already went this far, so why not? What's the worst that could happen?" Famous last words... Marco shrugged his shoulders, might as well and see where this goes, but he still couldn't shake the bad feeling creeping up on him.

While true, things have been getting a little hands-on with them, he may be should have put a stop to all this. Before he knew it, "Come on Marco~~! I just want to get a better view of it…" Her hand reached over to touch it.

How he wanted to grab her hand and put a stop to her actions, all he could think of was putting space between them… none of that happened as she takes his lips for her own. His right hand was now on her ass as he gave it a little squeeze, liking how it felt, "Hmmmmm… mmmmmm…"

Star smiles between the kiss as she moans with his member almost at it's max size, the kiss ends as she rubbed her forehead on his, "Getting… more excited?" She knew he was seeing how his marks were glowing now in her face as the Princess' did the same.

They both looked down at his massive erection staring right up at them with it's one good eye, "We should stop this…"

The woman in his arm just looks at him and smiles, she tried to get a firm grip on his cock hearing him moan out loud, "Haaaaa… hmmmmmm…"

This was murder on Marco right now, he never saw it going down this road, "Holly molly! How haven't you killed somebody with this thing yet?!" Star couldn't pull her hand off it even if you tired!

Her hand wasn't able to close around his rod as it went up and down while the smell was also making her eyes go crossed with lust. Star had to pull back and get her head back in the game again, "Star~~"

The way he said her name made a mess in her crotch area as she started to stroke his shaft, "I've never seen one so big before! *sniff*" She loved the way it smelled and wanted more.

"Don't say that… you've been with Tom over two years now…" Saying that started to kill his mood as he wonders how many times she blew the asshole ex of her's.

"Hey… don't think about that, and that prick doesn't have what your packing!" Her second hand was on his member now joining the other's rhythm.

She was just saying that to make him feel better, Marco grabs his pants, "You don't need to lie to me, now stop AHHHH-?!"

Star knew something was off with him, she crawled up his body some more and made it to his neck, "Hey… what's the matter? Don't you like this?"

He started to notice a different smell now, it was sweet and tickled his nose as Marco kept on sniffing at the air. This never happened in the past with Moon or Eclipsa...

The front part of Star's dress coving her sex was soaked to his thigh, that's what he was smelling. Her personal scent, even without touching her kitty, she felt ready to make a bigger mess right there on the spot. Her legs were wiggling around just wanting him to be balls deep inside her honey pot.

"I'm-I'm not just saying that…" Damn she loved when he was flustered.

As quickly as she could, Star fixed her dress and got on her knees in front of him. She took his member in her hands, it felt heavy and the longer at this angle. The Princess couldn't get enough it as she felt the heat it was putting off, "Star~~ oh God haaaa..."

Marco could see her eyes widen at the thought on what was to come next, "This thing is as big as my forearm!" She placed her arm up along his cock to show it was true, "Not to mention how wide it is!"

She got a better grip on his dick now, and slowly started to jackoff his whole length. It was the sheer horniness that feeling something growing so hard, large and powerful. Not only in front of her own eyes, but in her hands. Thanks to her actions, it was driving her insane with desire for him. She speed up her hands as her girn was getting bigger again.

While Marco was enjoying the handjob, she was going too fast, and after another moan, he said, "Star, st-stop, you said you were going to show me something ahhhhhh... not make me cum!?"

Star stopped immediately, she didn't know what has gotten into her. So she looks up and says a cute, "Sorry..."

He rolled his eyes on how adorable she could be in any situation, "It's… okay…"

Directing her attention to his dick, she truly pays attention to it, now that it was at it's full glorious mast. She was just so into it, but she restrained herself and just put a finger on the tip, then another one near the bottom leaving only like two thumbs uncovered.

"You're this much bigger than him! Even when he's at his hardest!?" This was just mind-blowing to her, could she really take all of Marco? He was going to rip her a new one after mounting this monster!

The young man didn't believe her again, "That can't be true. What? I'd be, like four inches bigger than that tool!?"

"Well, you are!" She was at a lost for words...

"That's just sad..." The male said with a grin.

"Marco… can I keep... doing what I was doing?" The young woman latched both hands around his cock, the head and a few inches below it was out in the open as he felt her hot breath hitting it.

"Star... I don't think... that's such a good idea..." How far was she willing to go? Even better question, how far was he willing to go right now?

"Marco, look at me. I'm a woman, under your cock… asking you to let me wank and suck you off! I really… really I want us to be close again! I know you're busy with your duties as a Captin, or the fact that I'm Princess to your Queen…"

This was starting to hit her harder than she thought, Star was pouring everything she had out to Marco, "So please, even if it starts out as like fuck buddies. Or if it's just to let you do nasty things to me. Please, let's do this... together..." The blonde's eyes had a light shimmer of tears to them wanting nothing else, but to feel him inside her.

The Princess sits herself up on her knees, he could clearly see the mess she just made on her dress, "Star~~"

Hearing the way he just said her name, it just drove the need to want him even more, "Hehe… looooooook!" She pulled up her dress and held it with her mouth, tasting her flavor again to show her wet panties to him.

The Princess felt the feeling deep in her stomach like she was going though Mewberty again. It was the need to bread, to create an offspring with the person she wanted most of all, but she had to start off with this first.

What made this situation different, was the fact that she knew more, now than ever, on who she wanted to create the next heir to her Kingdom with. That was her soul mate, she needed Marco more now than ever, after everything that has built up to this moment.

"Star~~ fuck me running…" The young woman looked him in the eyes, and for a second, that felt an eternity for them. Marco thought about this, about what he wanted, and what Star wanted... he continued, "Get your mouth to work!"

Star gave him her happiest, most sincere and excited smile ever. She lunged forward and kissed all the way up his shaft while taking a long sniff at his cock head, and just left her nose getting filled with the intoxicatingly arousing smell of his cum and piss. Damn, it smelt so fucking good… she opened her mouth, and gave a small, little lick to the head…

…

"HALT!? WHO GOES THERE?!" Their transportation came to a screeching halt.

...

The chariot stopped with the two teens not realizing it. A short moment later, the door opened with a burst of light entering their space.

Outside, Higgs announced, "Princess, Captain, we ha-!" She paused at once, the female Knight widens her eyes and saw the scene in front of her. The heir to the throne was on her knees about to blow her Commanding Officer.

"Higgs, what the fuck do you want?" The CO's voice was harsh, but not loud.

"We-we-we have reached our destination and will need to unpack soon, so please… prepare to go into the castle..." She stands at the door looking like she wanted a tip for the news she bought them.

"Anything else?" Marco said feeling his anger building up.

"No sir..." Came out of the redhead meekly.

"Then close the fucking door!" Looks like blue balls was added onto his agenda list today...

Star let's go of his moist cock and angrily went back to seating beside him on the floor, the male on the other hand. Shoved his cock back inside his pants and zipped them up, "Every fucking time I tell you!" She groaned out loud, "This isn't fair! Just when I have you!"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. We only have to get through this wedding and then we'll be right back to the Butterfly castle tomorrow evening." He adjusted the belt holding his sword.

"You promise me that we'll do something nasty then?" Maybe there was some hope to save all this?

"As nasty as you want!" They smiled at each other

Without warning, "HUGGGS!?" Star pulled him into a tight hug.

It didn't feel like a horny hug, just a friendly one as he slowly wrapped his arms around her back. She smiled and so did he as they pulled apart a little, "Then it's a promise!" Star said, giving him a smile that looked so innocent that he didn't believe the context that it came from.

"Oh. Before we get down to the castle. I want you to have something!" The blonde stood up, lifted her dress and removed her panties. They were pink with black lacing, a detail that Marco took notice of when she placed them in his hand.

"These are…" He looked down at the item Star presented to him, feeling how warm and wet they were.

"I want you to have them, to remember that you made a promise to me and that... only you make me like that..." She points at the undergarments.

"You make me like that all the time!" It was the most honest thing she said in a long time.

Having said that, Star walked out of the chariot once they made their last stop of the day and closed the door behind her. Leaving him alone inside, with a drenched pair of panties in his hand. They were so wet, it was unreal.

Marco couldn't avoid the impulse to bring them up to his nose and sniff them… they smelled like pure glory. Like a female so ready and willing to breed. His cock reacted instantly, getting so hard that it hurt.

"Oof! Today is going to be a hard long one..." The young man knew that he wasn't going to be able to get that scent out of his mind.

…

_"At a Mewni damn time like this..."_ Higgs couldn't get the image she just witnessed out of her head. Didn't help that her back was sore and she was ready for some rest. Not like they should be pulling guard duty while in allied boundaries.

Their leader steps out the chariot with Star looking up at the castle, "Go look for the stables, find some food and wash up. Don't forget about some rest, we'll meet for debriefing at 1900. Now move out!"

His team carried out the orders without another word, "I won't leave your side Prince-" He saw the look the female was giving him.

"I mean, Star…" She smiled and hooked her arm around his.

"Well let's go in and say hello already! We should come here more often!" They make their way into the castle as she pulled the back off her dress down after feeling a gust of wind on her wet sex.

…

"Ohhhh Princess Star Butterfly! So nice to see you again!" Rich welcomed the blonde as she entered his castle.

"Hey, Prince Richard Pigeon! Sweet legs!" The slacks on the prosthetic appendages were quite fancy. Marco was walking behind her like he would if Moon was in front of him.

"Thank you for noticing! Congratulations on your promotion, Marco!" The pigeon was sincere with his compliment.

The Latino nods over to the other male and followed closer to Star. The skeleton of the former residents of this Kingdom might be gone now, but he will never forget how things went down the last time they were here, "Thank you, Prince."

Star slaps his chest plate, "MARCO! Relax with the whole Captain thing! Rich knows us… geez."

"I apologize, Princess Star." He bows slightly for her. He was really overcompensating because of what had happened in the chariot.

She rolls her eyes, "Could you give us a second? "

Without waiting on her host response, Star pulls Marco by his arm down the hall. Rich started to laugh and shouts out to them, "JUST HEAD DOWN THAT HALL AND YOU'LL FIND YOUR ROOMS!"

The Princess waved her hand as they left, "THANKS! SEE YOU IN A FEW!"

Marco kept his mouth shut as he was dragged all over the place, Star found a door with her name on it, "We're gonna have a little talk buddy!"

He groaned out loud, "Princess Turdina? Is that you?" A female voice was heard calling out to them, well more to Marco.

"Wha?" Star found Princess Ram making her way to them.

"IT IS YOU?!" Both her hands slapped her mouth as Marco and Star pulled back.

"Sorry about that… I'm just really happy… to see you again!" She wore the same pinkish-purple dress again, the male noticed that she filled out nicely over the years.

"Good afternoon Princess Ram, how are you?" The young woman blushed and then waved her hands at him.

"Please! Call me Erica and I'm doing better now!" She was gushing over him as Star huffed into the air.

"Oh! My apologies, Star! How are you?" Erica stands a little closer to Marco now.

"I've been better…" Her pussy was dying for a good pounding… "If you wouldn't mind, I need to have a word with MY date!" She pulled the male to her side.

"Date? Ohhhhhhh… so you guys are a-" Marco jumps in.

"NO… I mean… yes, I am her plus one to the wedding…" He could feel his V.I.P staring holes into his soul as he started to sweat.

"You know what, why don't you stay here and talk to your number one fan!" Star pulled her arm away as Erica blush only darken.

"Wait, Star-" He was now pulled down the hall by Princess Ram.

"Oh you spend soooooo much time with her every day, we have some catching up to make up on… do-do you still have that dress?" The young hybrid could feel her nipples harden at the thought of her pleasing Princess Marco with his dress over her head.

Star made a disgusted face and walked into her room, she threw herself on the bed that called for her, "I shouldn't worry about anything… Marco isn't a furry… or at least, I don't think so?" She shot up on the bed with wonder.

…

"Uhhhhhh… no, I only have that dress and the ponytail from one of Star's magic spells…" Marco adjusted his junk feeling it stiffing again, he had to do something about that.

"Really? Yo-you know… I can use magic also?" Shouldn't be hard to make him into what she wanted?

"That's great and all, but I need to use the latrine, Erica." He tried to pull away, but her grip was something else.

"YOU COULD USE THE ONE IN MY ROOM, IT'S RIGHT OVER HERE!?" She cleared half a mile in a few seconds as Marco feet lifted off the ground and found himself in a room spinning. Once he stopped, the Princess was coving the door with her body.

"Eh… thanks, it should only take a moment!" He was off and shuts the door behind him.

"Take all the time… you need… Princess Marco~~" The Ram ran over to her trunk and changed.

…

Marco was done with taking a leak that had taken longer than it should have, he splashed some water on her face from the sink, "I need to get outta here!"

He dried himself off and walked out into the room, the lights were dim and quickly made it to the main door, "Oh Princess Marco~~ could-could you help me with… this…"

The young man turned around slowly finding the door locked before making his escape, "I-I-I should be… HOLY SHIT!" He braced his back upon the door, before him was Erica, she only wore white stocking reaching up between her legs with a dirty smile on her face.

Her legs were wide open as one hand was playing with her pussy and the other was pulling on the cutest small brown nipple he's ever seen. The hand on her tata was pulled away and then wiggled in his direction.

He was surrounded in a red mist, soon Marco was back to wearing his famous pink dress with a long brown ponytail on his head, "Wha… NO-NO-NO-NO NOT GANNA HAPPEN!?"

No way in hell was he going to let this happen as he tried to pull off the dress and finding out there was nothing under it. Then he found himself laying on the bed as he looked all around wonder how fast she really was. Then two feet were between his head, "Please~~ I'll be-be-beg… if you like?"

Marco looks up at the woman with eyes rotating in lust, just then, he felt a droplet hit his face. He twitched as he felt his cock poking up along the dress and oddly feeling fantastic! "Wow… you want to beg?" When life gives you lemons… might as well and make lemonade.

The Princess rocked her head up and down quickly, "PLEASE!?"

He smiled, "Get on the edge of the bed and bend over… NOW!"

Hearing him bark out loud made her jump, but she followed his orders without question. She looked like a prized animal in her best pose. Her knees lifted her rear into the air with a small arch in her back as her arms held her upper body upright, "Good girl…"

The young man stepped off the bed to get a better look at the young woman as he stands at her side, the specimen's head and eyes were straight forward unmoving. He ran his hand from the base of her neck and down to her tight ass, finishing off with a nice loud smack to it, "You'll do just nicely then…" Might as well put some of the frustration he had to work.

Her excitement grew, "An-anything for you… Princess Marco…" This was her darkest fantasy that was becoming true right now. While she was a proud young Princess that had many loyal subjects, her dream was to be treated like an animal by her deepest crush.

She felt another loud smack on her ass, "Bitches don't talk back!" Her eyes grew with tears of joy.

"Now… let's get a better look at this ass." He came around and placed both hands on each cheek. Her eyes went crossed as she was spread wide open to the max.

Marco got on his knees and saw her sex leaking onto the bed, there was a pleasant smell coming off her body. Not as strong as what came off Star, but there was still a nice air all around her, "They say… a prize-winning bitch could always be told by the heat coming from her pussy!"

His palm covered her sex, he gave it a few smacks as his hand was cover by her juices in seconds. Her body wiggled with each strike, then she felt two fingers shoved deep inside, "Oh yeah… that's some grade A pussy right there!"

The fingers went even deeper now as his knuckles were now inside, she couldn't hold back the moans that came out, "HHAAAAAAA HAAMMMMMMMAAAAAHAAAA!?" That got her another harsh smack, this was going to be a hard lesson to learn if she didn't get with the program.

Her second hole was contracting as her body held the ridge position, "Oh… I see this one want to be played with also?"

Marco leans over to spit on the hole, the Princess' body hopped from the contact as he buried his tongue into it. He hooked his fingers to play with her G spot as he continued his efforts on playing with her ass. It didn't take long on getting what he wanted as the woman yelled out loud and started to cum.

Both holes were twitching like hell while she did her best to stay on her hands and knees. He was rather proud of her as she did her best to cum quietly and not move, "That's a good bitch, just how I like them… oh, what do we have here?"

He noticed the collar and leash on her nightstand, Marco then stands up and picks up the item in question. It was rather nice seeing the material was made out of fancy black leather. At the center of the collar was a gold tag with her name in cursive.

"Let's see how this look on you girl?" She looks up at him with a tired smile as she lifted her head some more for him to secure the collar.

Once the deed was completed, it was tight enough that was going to leave a mark and make it a struggle to breathe. Marco pulled on the leash to remove her from the bed, she followed his beckoning as Erica dismounted on all fours still. When her body was on the ground, "Okay girl, sit up on your knees!"

The Princess was upright while her elbow bend upwards with her wrist limped next to her face as an animal would do for balance when standing like so, "Good girl, let's take a look at the front… shall we?"

Marco takes a knee, his free hand reached over to grab one of the breasts. It felt nice and warm in his hand, her bust was a little smaller than Star's, "That's nice, I should bread you to make them milk."

That made her smile even wider now, "Tell me, would you like that girl?"

His hand reached over to the nipple and started to pull on it rather hard, her face winced at the pain, "Ye-yes! I would love that… very much… my Princess!"

It was odd for him to be addressed in that matter, but why not go with this little game they were playing, "Good answer… my little bitch!"

The male stands up, "Now let's see if that's a prize-winning mouth also?" He pulled on the leash as her face smacked into his crotch. She stayed there for a moment feeling the warmth coming off his cock.

Erica was going to finally act out her deepest perversion, she lowers her face and garbed the bottom of his dress with her teeth. The young bitch looked up to him as she raised it over his cock. She pulled back to get a better looks at it, her mouth almost dropped to the ground.

"Like what you see?" Marco was spinning the rest of the leash in his hand as he winked at her.

She could now see a clear fluid seeping out from the top, taking things one step further, "BAAAAAAAA!?"

Marco smirked hearing the sound her animal half would make, "That was a pretty cute sound, but I want to hear you choke on it now!"

She didn't need to be told twice, her mouth wrapped around it with all her might. She didn't have much experience in this task. The Princes from the other Kingdoms would always pass her up much like the other odd Princesses, but where she lacks, Erica made up more for in enthusiasm. The young woman was slobbering all over his knob as she kept on making cute baa sounds and would gag on it every now and then.

He wanted to laugh about all this, but Marco had to keep the show going, "Could use some work girl, but I think you'll get there in time."

That made her double her efforts as drool was running down her chin and made a small puddle on the ground between them. This felt good and all, but it wasn't going to make him blow his load anytime soon, "That enough cutie."

She looked at him sadly, "Baa…" The Princess knew she failed, all she wanted was to please him.

"Don't worry girl, your master has big plans! Get on the bed and lay on your back." Not all was lost for the young woman.

"BAA!" She sounded so happy as Erica followed his order and held her arms in the same position while watching him make it between her legs. He pulled off the dress and damn did she loved the view. He was the perfect example of a man having a rock solid body with soft pleasant features on his face that could be feminate to the right eyes. His ponytail stayed and made this even better for her.

"Now for the main event!" He grabbed his cock and laid it on top of her pelvis, she looked down at the tip was laying on top of her belly button.

You could see the fear in her eyes, the only thing that's ever been inside her love cave has been her toys. None of them could match him in any way, he backed off and lined himself up to her main whole, "Be a good girl and bare with the discomfort"

Marco shot himself all in one shot, she was more than wet enough for what needed to be done. That didn't mean her guts were ready or whatever he tore right open, "BAAAAAAAAAA OHHHHHHH MEWNIIIIII BAAAAAAAAA!?" Her streaking sounds could be heard outside the room.

She tried to pull away, it was way too much, but there was nowhere to go as his upper body laid on top of her. One hand was on top of her head to make sure she couldn't wiggle away, the other held her hip down.

He started to drill away, he wanted to break the bitch in, her screaming was muffled by his chest. The Princess' legs were spazzing out, it was degrading how he was treating her, even better than what she wished and dreamed it would be. Blood was coming out of her and was sure to leave a stain all the way to the mattress.

After a short while, the pain was started to dulling away, "BAAAA… BAAAAA… MORE!? FUCK ME… LIKE A DI-DIRTY BITCH BAAAAAA!?"

The shit she said was driving Marco wild, her legs wrapped around him as his cock would be damn near pulled all the way out. Then shoved right into it's new home, his grip was digging into her body for more leverage, "That's right my new little bitch haaaaa fuuuuuck… I'm… I'm going to take good mmmmmm… damn fucking good of this little tight pussy!"

She started to baa for joy more now, how she wished he would take her home and make a pen for her next to his bed. Erica would be proud to have an owner like him, he could do anything to her with enough training. She would walk to him on all fours with her favorite toy to jam in her relentlessly.

Her dreams of bouncing on his cock all day could come true, she hoped he would brand her ass to show he was her property. Tears of happiness were running down her face, she couldn't hold back the need on wanting to touch his back and scratching it all over.

The Princess pulled out her arms from between them and held him tight, "BAAAAAA!? BAAAAA!? I'M GANNA BAAAAAAAA, GANNAAAAAAAA BAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

With the rest of the air in her lungs, she yelled out loud, that was all Marco needed to fire his first load into his new bitch, "FUCCK YEEEEES GOD DAMNNNN ITTTT HAAAAA!?"

He was buried deep inside, there was nothing left to stick in as Marco felt something else ripping inside her. It was a full minute after his load stopped going off, the male stayed inside until he was able to catch his breath, "That a good girl… good girl!" He kissed her cheek and tasted some salt.

Marco sat up on his knees to see her passed out huffing and puffing, tears stained her cute little face. He pulled out and watched his stuff oozing out, a closer look showed a red color mixing with his seed, "Guess you were still a virgin…"

Then he looked down at his junk, "Damn… I need to clean this off and get back to Star!" He ran over to the bathroom for a shower, when he passed by the mirror, Marco saw the claw marks with some of them bleeding, "Shit… oh well. It was a pretty good fuck!"

Once he was done, he found Erica still passed out. The male lightly smacks her face to wake up, "Hey… I need my gear back and ditch this thing on my head!"

She looks up at him groggy, her fingers did their thing and he was back to normal, "Thanks, I see you later!"

He came down for a kiss, once it was over, "Tha… thanks for the first time… stallion!" The young woman passed out again, not before holding onto her stomach in pain. It was a pain that she wanted more of… but after she healed a little. Erica wonders if he just bred a new ruler inside her, she dozed off to sleep.

Marco reaches over to remove the collar and leash. It left behind a bright red mark around her whole neck. _"Another trophy to take back home!"_ He discounted the leash and pocketed the collar.

Marco was out the door and went to see Star.

**Reaper- BizarreJoe was a huge help on Star and Marco's first time doing dirty stuff.**

**As some of you know, when I'm into a good story. I can't stop thinking and or writing about it, 43K some odd words in the last 30 days is a new record for me! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**BizarreJoe- Uff, finishing this chapter was a challenge. Massive blackouts here in **venezuela** kept me away from this for a week. But no amount of corruption or setback is going to keep me from giving you a good time with this story, I'm sorry for taking so long, and I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Please leave a review! It's our fuel to write more! Thank you!**


	7. Shower

**PART I**

"Now where in the hell did I come from?" Marco was looking up and down the hall, he was lost as can be. It felt very much like when he was living in the Butterfly castle for the first time. At least then, he had the blueprints when Star and Moon were rebuilding and had input on the layout.

Then he felt someone trying to sneak up behind as he heard light footsteps, the male turned around in neck breaking speed as he snatched the wrist of whoever was behind him. Marco wrapped his other hand on the back of their head and smashed the person's face into the wall, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!?"

"HAAAAA!?" The woman in his grip couldn't move an inch as he kicked out her feet to the sides ready to conduct a frisk pat-down search for any weapons. He immediately noticed the Mewni standard issued sword on her hip.

He takes a better look at the person's red hair, "Higgs? What the hell are you doing trying to get the drop on me?!"

"Sir?" She thought that was Marco when she saw his silhouette from the corner of her eye.

The young man loosened his grip a little and was in her ear now, "Are you trying to get a beaten? I guess it's not all that different from getting laid for you, but doesn't surprise me that you're into that kinda stuff."

She tried to get a better look at him, "Yo-you bastard! That's why I went looking for you! I know how you get when you haven't busted a nut after something like what you two were in the middle of… it's not a pretty sight, sir…"

Marco released her, "True though that's not a problem anymore if you catch my drift… where are the other men?" He watched the young woman rubbed the injured wrist and the massive red mark along the side of her face.

"Ugh. If it wasn't so easy for you to get laid... the team is following your orders, they gave us nice rooms for the night and requested we be put on light duty until we make our trip back home." The Mewni Knights saw two Pigeon Kingdom Knights marching past them with swords under their wings.

They saluted their brother in arms and kept going on their patrol, Marco and Higgs saluted them back speechless, he leaned over to the woman next to him, "I can break their neck by stepping on them…"

She nodded her head agreeing with him, "You got a point… I say we take their offer and enjoy the time we have off… sir."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Captain… the Princess looked ready to jump your bones when I… you know." He put up his hand to stop her.

"Yeah… I was there, Higgs… you were saying?" Might as well hear her out.

"Welllll, you should, ya know…" She points at his dick and licks her lips wishing she had gone looking for him sooner to take that load that built up from the ride over.

"Thanks, but I got that covered. Go and get some rest and tell the men to enjoy the downtime. I'll catch up with you guys later. Also, where's my shit?" He looks down the hall wondering where he's at again.

"It's still in the chariot… you didn't order us to get it." She rolled her eyes knowing he was lost like always, "Make a right down there and you can't miss her door…"

"I knew that! Thanks for nothing!" He walked off before she could get in the last word.

"Sure you did… MAKE SURE YOU GET ME TO TAKE CARE OF ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED! AND I MEAN ANYTHING, SIR!?" The redhead couldn't pull her eyes off his ass until Marco made his turn.

The CO makes it to Star's bedroom door, "Princ- I mean, Star… are you in there?"

A short while later, the door opens, "*sniff* Hey, how was your little "talk" with Erica *sniff*?" Star knew what he did, there were two new scents all over him.

"It… it was good, we had a lot to catch up on… and nothing else!" He was scratching the back of his head, his old nervous tic kicking in.

"You know, you really suck at lying!" The blonde pulled the top of his chest plate to bring him into the room.

"Yeah… sorry, what else could have I done then?" Not like his sex life was ever an issue before.

"Maybe try not fucking everything with two legs and nice tities? Ever thought about that?" Star released him and sat on the bed with her arms crossed.

"I'll work on it… and not all of them had tities… probably shouldn't have said that out loud now that I think about?" The room was quite as they stared at one and other.

"Wanna repeat that last one?" Star raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do I have to?" He just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Just entertain me!" The blonde crossed her legs now.

"Ugh… look, I had sixteen years to discover myself and my sexuality… plus help rebuild the Neverzone so I'm well into my forties ya know?" Marco looks at the door to the room and wonders if he should make a break for it?

"Uh huh, you never told me what Brunzetta was really to you! Saying you guys "quested" together didn't cut it with me!" This was going to get interesting.

"Yeah, so we'll get back to that one another time… there were a few moments when I was with Hekapoo, I had to go into my Princess Turdina persona to save my ass. Kinda like tonight." That last part was more to himself.

"What was that?" Star dismounts the bed and takes a few steps closer to him.

"NOTHING!? As I was saying, long story short… there have been many women in my life and a few of them might of had a cock…" His cheeks started to turn red.

"So… you like ladyboys?" Star was tapping a finger on her chin as she looked up at the ceiling.

"How in the hell do you know that term?" Why was that the first thing that came to her mind?

"Your laptop… you should really clear your search history every now and then. Don't worry, you like what you like and I'm sure you prefer women more than anything!" Surprisingly, this wasn't awkward for Star. She had some plans from Princess Marco in the future anyway. The Princess gave him a quick kiss as Marco stands there dumbfounded.

"Note taken… you should be getting ready for dinner. We missed lunch, do you want me to go get your trunk?" Marco makes his way to the door.

"I am pretty hungry now that I think about it… hey! Don't worry about that." Star pulled out her wand and pointed at the ground. In a pink puff, her trunk appeared, "Ta-da!"

"Oh… that's right." How could he ever forget what she was capable of?

"Could you close the door, I think I know what I want to change into!" Star went over to the trunk on her knees and threw the lid wide open.

"I'll let you change then…" Marco was about to walk out.

"Do you mind staying? I want to know what you think… I got this dress... for you!" She was up to no good right now.

"Only if you want me to?" He closed the door and faced her.

"Well, duh if I'm asking, you big dummy! There it is!" She lifted out a long pink dress that sparkled in the light as he got closer for a better look.

"That kinda looks like?" It looked familiar to him, before he could put some more thought into it, Star laid it on the bed and was pulling the dress she wore, over her head.

"Man it feels great to get out of that thing! Wha… what do you think… Marco?" The Princess was up on her tippy toes as her arms squeezed her bosoms together, wearing nothing, but her magenta and orange striped leggings.

"Wow… yo-you look astonishing..." The young man felt ready to fall over from the site as his cock jumped painfully in his pants.

Star grinned, "You wait right there! I'm going to hop in for a quick shower. Maybe wouldn't hurt for you to take another one." The smell of another woman and the vanilla fragrance bath soap he used, didn't suit him.

"I'll… be right here then…" He watched her head into the bathroom and left the door open. The young man sat on the bed wondering what was going to happen next?

Star's head pokes out from the bathroom, "You better!" She said as she pointed at him like a mad woman.

Marco smirked as she went back into that bathroom, "What have you gotten yourself into, Marco?"

…

Moon walks out from the small waterfall in her bathroom, "Mmmmm… that feels… wonderful!"

She makes her way to the other of the side of the pound and sat down on the edge. The Queen looks down to see her breasts floating in the water as steam was all around her, "Boo… Marco would have loved to seen that…"

Things have been so boring with him gone, not even a whole day has passed by yet and she couldn't wait to see him again, "Maybe I should call?"

The older woman didn't want to bother them, but she wanted to make sure Marco was thinking about her just as much she was thinking of him, "How about a picture!"

Her fingers wiggled in the air as her phone appeared in it, "Let's see…" She lifted the arm that had the phone *click*.

"No-no-no…" Moon adjusted her hair and placed the phone in front of her *click*.

She didn't like that photo either, "Marco is so much better at doing this…"

Moon taps the screen a few times and finds the gallery that had all the pictures of them together. It made her smile and miss him even more than before, "Oh Mewni… I love that man just as much as Star…"

Saying her daughter's name made her worry, "What if he falls in love with her… what if he comes back and never touches me again…"

The fear was building up until she smacked herself in the face, "NO! This is Marco Ubaldo Diaz! He told me that he loves me! That man couldn't lie to save his life… but things might be different when they get back… oh dear."

Her lovely body sank into the water as she blew bubbles out her mouth, "Damn it…"

Moon couldn't just suckle over this! She stands up and walks out the water, "I think I know what he would like!"

The phone is placed on the table as she wrapped a towel around her hair. There was no need to cover her body, the Knights on the other side of her bedroom door had strict orders to not bother her for the rest of the day, "Just need to add a little something!"

She picked up the phone and walked into the other room, the towel on her head is pulled off and went over to the full body mirror. With a snap of her fingers, she was dried off and full makeup put on, "Ahhh! Perfect!

Moon went over to her bed and lays down with her legs spread, "How should I do this? *click*"

"Pfffff… I look absolutely ridiculous!" She rolled on her bed like a teen, there was never a need for her to take pictures like this. Marco was always the one to tell what position to be in or would randomly take a picture as the older woman sucked him off.

"*click* What has that man done to me?" Moon shakes her head not liking the photo.

"Okay, this one will knock his socks off!" The Queen lays on her back with her left arm lifted into the air, holding the phone. Her right arm was placed under her breast as she licked her lips and opened her mouth *click*.

"Oh… that's an interesting look!" She was proud of the photo and taps the screen to place a note on it.

…

"Okay Marco, it's all yours!" Star steps out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"Hot…" He was really digging how the wet hair clung to her pretty face.

"Thanks!" Just then, they heard his phone go off.

"Give me a… second…" His eyes go wide seeing the photo from Moon and what was written across it.

"_I want you to fuck my mouth."_

Marco gulped out loud, "Ummmm? You alright, Marco?" Star could have sworn that she just heard him get hard.

He stands up and placed the phone behind his back, "Yup-yup-yup! So I need to get my duffle bag first, Higgs didn't grab my gear."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about that, just get in the shower already! I'll make you something nice to wear!" She walks up right behind him and started to shove Marco into the bathroom.

"Hey! I can walk ya know?" This whole thing felt like old times to them as they started to laugh.

"Just hurry up! I'm so excited right now!" Star gave his rear a little kick and went over to the mirror as she looked over her shoulder to make sure he didn't leave.

"I'm on it!" Marco started to strip down and jumped into the shower, Star takes a peek after a few minutes to make sure he was in the shower and grabs his phone from the sink while running into the bedroom.

"What in the heck was he looking-" She pulled away from the phone, the blonde was staring at the message her mother sent him.

"Wow… looking good mom! Wait… why did I just say that!?" As she was about to put the phone where it belonged, a message came.

"_Marco, I miss you so much, my love. You wouldn't believe how long it had taken me to get that picture to you!_

_I hope everything is going well and Star isn't giving you too much trouble. The castle is so lonely with the two of you not here, try and enjoy your time with her… _

_Do everything to make her happy, just as you would do with me. Something has changed with Star. Please… for me?_

_I love you so much, my darling!"_

"Awwwww…" The Princess could feel the love in the message to him, she's never seen her mother like this towards River. Star didn't know if Moon was giving him permission to have his way with her or was just talking about having fun at the wedding? Only one way to find out!

"Going to have to send Marco a few pictures later! This means war, mother!" She placed a fist next to her heart as it started to rock with anger and pride.

"Hey, Star… could you get me my soap? Strawberries smell great on you, might be a little weird on me?" She reads over the message again and walked into the bathroom, her fingers wiggled and the bottle was in her hand.

"I got it right here." Star placed the phone where it belonged and opened his shower curtain.

The blonde looks him up and down not seeing him wet and naked in a long time, "Why don't you take a picture… it'll last longer." He saw the look on her face as Marco cracks a joke and flex his right arm.

Star was pouting over his comment, she wasn't going to let him beat her at this game, "I'll do you one better then!" She said to herself.

Marco grabs the soap and turns around, he starts to wash his hair and felt a prances behind him, "Geez… Erica did a real number on your back!" Her hand rubbed the sore area.

"Ahh… hmmmm… Star…" The contact on his back made Marco's knees feel weak.

"Let me help you with that…" Her fingers started to dig into his scalp.

"Oh… oh… right there! But we really mmmmmm… need to leave for the dinner!" He shuts his eyes and decided to ask questions later.

"Feel good, right?" Star pressed her body on his not caring about what he just said.

His eyes were rolling to the back of his head as his marks started to glow and his rod twitching up and down, "Hmmmmmmm… oh God… don't stop!?"

Crazy on what turns him on? "You're liking this more than I thought!" The Princess pulled one hand to grab her loofah on the wall.

She pushed his head into the water to rinse it off, "You might want to hold on to something for the next part!"

The male turned his head to looked down at her, "We… we should be getting ready… for dinner, Star."

The look on his face made her wet with wanting, she couldn't get enough on how one minute he was a manly man. Next, he was literally putty in her hand's wanting more, "Relax! We got plenty of time!"

Star shoved him forward, he placed his hands along the wall to stay upright and was surprised by her strength, "Bossy much?"

Marco felt the soapy item running along his back, "Hsssssss fuck!?" The scratches started to burn as his body tensed up.

"I know… I'm sorry!" She moved it along and started to wash his arms and chest.

"Ahhh much better…" He started to relax and enjoyed the rest of her task.

The only thing heard for a minute, was the running water and a light hum from the woman behind him, "Yo-you… wouldn't believe how long… I've always wanted to do this…" Both her hands were now on his abs as Star started to drool.

"I can only... imagine…" Marco would be lying right now if he didn't feel the same way.

Star takes a knee and started to clean his rear and thighs, "Hey… watch where those mmmmm… fingers are going!" He could hear her giggling.

"Why? Afraid you'll like it?" The thought of doing something lewd crossed her mind, but he was right about having to make it to the dinner soon.

"Wouldn't you like to… find out!" Star was back to standing and started to clean his hard-on. She got on her tippy toes to reach his ear as the lofa rolled out her hand.

"I can't wait to feel this thing deep inside me! We'll save that for later!" She was getting ready to stop, but was surprised when Star felt his hand over her's.

"You… you can't just get me all worked up like this… and just leave…" The Princess grinned as his cock started to leak out more pre-cum in a steady stream.

"Is that such a great idea? We're going to be late." Her grip tightens as her hand started to go up and down while kissing his back.

"Just let me… cum! Please..." Hearing those words coming out of him made her bite his back.

"Well, aren't you just the pushy type! Which I like!" Star used her other hand to jack him off now.

"You're the one to blame for this hsssss!" Marco placed both hands on the wall and just enjoyed her ministrations. Feeling the water running over their bodies felt great, the Princess was loving this, Star had him right where she wanted.

"Yeah! You're right!" Marco's hips started to join in on the rhythm, she placed a kiss on both his shoulder blades as her hands started to quicken.

"FUCK!? Starrrrr~~" The male breathing was getting heavier feeling Star's soft hands working his shaft, it was driving him wild as his hips would thrust.

"*sniff* You're close… I can smell it!" Star rolled her left hand to play with his ball and the right went over to squeeze the head.

"HAAA!? That's… not weird… or anything. Also… hmmmmmmm… I can smell you too! *sniff*" Their mark was glowing brightly, even if the blonde wasn't touching herself. Her task was more than doing enough to make her cum with him.

"OH… hssssss, we-we need to talk more about… later!" She could feel his body starting to twitch, it was about that time. Star had to be strong just a little longer.

"Hmmmmm… almost FUCCCKKK!? I'M… GAAAAAA!?" Marco was thrusting his hip harder with her hands tighten as he painted the wall in cum, Star felt it shooting out from between her fingers.

She wasn't ready to stop as her hips were rubbing on his rear, "MARCOOOO!? AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA MEWNIIIIIIII!?"

The Princess started to cum loving how sticky her fingers became as it shot out. Star felt cum running down her inner thighs, "Haaaaa… fuuuu… hmmmmmmm damn it!?" Marco started to fall onto his knees.

"Ha… ha… ha… oh Marco~~!" Star was holding him tight as they just sat there enjoying the afterglow.

"St… Star… you okay… back there?" He hanged his head down and felt her hand stopping.

"Hold that thought…" The blonde pulled her hands and started to lick her fingers. She cleaned the left one off first and shot it between her legs to dig out as much of her own flavor.

"Are you-?" The young man could hear her moaning out loud as two fingers were shoved into his mouth. His eyes went crossed with the new taste in his mouth, after swirling the flavor around a few times. Marco decided he loved it and wanted more as both his hands latched onto hers.

"Uhhhmmmmm… mmmmmm…" He moaned even more than before as his cock leaked out the last of his cum.

"Oh… oh yeah… that's some hmmmmmm good stuff!" Star had a hard time pulling her hand back from the male.

"Hehehe… sorry about that…" He felt her arms going under his and standing them up together.

"I'm just glad you like it as much as I do!" Star had her eyes closed looking up at him.

His legs felt like jello, "Never change, Star… never!"

…

"Are you sure I should be wearing this?" Marco pulled on the collar around his neck with his free arm.

The two teens were making their way to the dining hall, Star was holding onto his right arm, "Yes I am! You're here more than just as my Knight!" She looks up to him, the devil horns were replaced with her crown. Her left eye was covered by a long silky blonde bang.

"And what about this?" He points at the crown on his head.

"Oh, that? Well… it goes perfectly with your outfit!" The male wore the same dress attire he did to Star's Song Day. Two items were added this time, his crown that matched her's and his trusty sword on his hip.

"If you say so… your dress looks marvelous tonight… if I didn't say that already." Marco couldn't pull his eyes off her as she got dressed in front of him.

"That's the fifth time! I got it made… for you!" The Princess' shoulders and back were out in the open, she was now able to hide her wings. The only thing covering her arms were a pair of long purple gloves going past her elbows that matched the eye shadow color she wore.

Her pink dress would twinkle as she walked by the light with a long slit going up her left leg. It stopped right at her hip, with a good gust of wind, would rise it to show her panties. Something Star had to be mindful of throughout the night, last were the pink two-inch heels she wore to give her a little more height.

"Where in the dimensions did you get the idea for that getup?" He really wanted to know seeing how she pulled it off so damn good.

"You know! From Jessica Rabbit! You told me she was your first crush ever!" Star slapped a hand over her mouth as they stopped.

"When-when-when did I tell you that?!" The young man was sure that was a secret no one knew of. Even with all the Truth or Death games, Hekapoo played with him.

"Ummmm… promise to not get mad at me?" Might as well come out clean now…

"I'll try…" How mad could he be? Star looked a hundred times better than a cartoon!

"So you know that Janna hypnotized you and the key phrase is chicken-" Marco stopped her before saying the next word.

"Yeah… I know, what does that have to do with anything?" He pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that the Filipino had something to do with all this.

"Right, I almost said it… well, one thing we learned when you're knocked out. Your subconscious speaks freely and you kind of spill your guts when asked a question." She felt bad the night Star and Janna found out some deep dark junk about him.

"And you guys asked a bunch of personal questions with no regards about how that would make me feel when I find out…" It hurt him to know she would take advantage of him like that.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we didn't know how much you were holding back from us, Marco. Please understand… I only used it for good, Janna on the other hand…" She looks away from him.

"Yup… that explains a lot. Don't worry about it, let's just enjoy the night. Okay?" Marco reached over to her chin as they looked at each other.

"Yeah! Let's go!" They were in the large room in no time, there was a crowd of Royals mingling around waiting to be sitted at the dining table. Everyone seemed to stop as Marco and Star entered.

"Ummmm… they're all looking at us…" He wasn't use to being the center of attention in events like this. Marco was always behind Moon and accompanied her as a security measure, not as a date.

"Wow… this place is huge! Don't mind everybody and just chill!" She dragged him over to a group of Princesses waving them down.

"I'll try my best." The young man tightens his grip on Star.

"Princess Butterfly, it's been a while! How have you been?" Princess Patty Arms pulled the blonde into a half hug.

"Hey, girl! I'm doing great!" She jerked at Marco to show him off.

"Oh, Princess- I'm sorry… Marco! I didn't know you would be here!" How could she miss him? Her cream-colored cheeks started to darken as she looked him over.

In his professional voice, "I'm doing well, Princess Arms. You look delightful tonight!" Her slender body filled out nicely like the others around her, Patty's hair was now straight as it laid down to the small of her back.

The four-armed humanoid was about to return the compliment liking very much what she was seeing until, "Marco!"

He and the group with him turned to see Erica galloping to him, she didn't even bother to cover up the bruise around her neck, "What does she want?" Star narrowed her eyes at the upcoming Princess.

"Hey-" Marco was taken off guard as the shorter woman wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"Hmmmmmm Marco! So glad to see you again!" She was rubbing her head up and down on his chest.

His date wasn't happy about this as the male placed his free hand on the woman's head and pat it, "You just saw me a few hours ago, happy to see you walking again." They laughed at the inside joke.

Princess Arms had a good idea on what was going on right now as Star looked ready to murder the two people hugging, "Hey Star! Mind if I borrow him? THANKS!"

Marco felt two hands on the back of his collar pulling him away, "Ummmm?"

"Shut up and walk! Star looked ready to blast you two away!" Patty was cutting a path through the crowd as Erica tried to make her way to him. That didn't work out so well as Star was standing in front of her.

"Shit, I need to get back over there." Marco didn't get a chance to get away as he was spun around with Patty placing two arms around his right.

"Don't worry about it, they're just going to have a little pow wow! Sooooo how have you been?" She started to cozy up to his side.

"Not bad I guess, I hear you're damn near running your Kingdom already." Princess Arms discovered that she had a real knack for leading people after leaving St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

She started to blush again, "Oh stop it! How did you hear that!"

The two walked out to the balcony, "I'm Queen Moon's Captain. I attend all the meetings with her and take down any notes she wants. Your mother is happy how your handling things and wonders when you'll find a King so she can retire."

Patty was shocked by what she just heard, "Really? My mother never told me that…"

They stopped at the end of the walkway, "I couldn't lie to someone as beautiful you." It slipped out before Marco could stop himself.

"Yo… you mean that?" She steps in front of him.

The young man got a better look at her now, her face features soften over the years as her skin had a nice tan tone to it. Patty was only a few inches short than him as he noticed the top of her dress was open showing off the girls, "Eh yes… yes, I do!"

With her free two arms, one made it's way to his chest and the other grabbed his groin, "And here I thought I liked you more as a Princess! That Prince crown looks great on you! I hope Star doesn't find out about this."

He noticed her pink lips getting closer to him, "Wait? Prince crown?" Marco pulled his arms out and pushed her away by the shoulders.

"Did I not read this right or something? Erica said you and Star weren't a thing?" Her hand was still working on his cock that was harding.

"I mean, we're not a couple or anything, but I didn't know this was a Prince crown?" The woman in his grip started to giggle.

"Are you kidding me? Com'on Marco! I thought Queen Moon was marrying you off to Star or something. You don't need to be in a relationship for something like that. I mean, it would only make sense seeing how your Moon's Captain and her daughter is in line to rule soon. But now that I think about it? Isn't she with that demon guy?" Patty got close to him again as she squeezed his ass, she at least had to try and get laid by him before he was married to Star.

"Ohhhh… that's a lot to take in. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to find Star!" Marco tried to get away, it didn't work.

"Hey, hey, hey hold on a second, before you go. Erica told me what you guys did when she saw you and seeing how you and Star are not a thing yet. You think we could… ya know?" She was so close to him, she could taste his breath.

Marco had to give it to her, she was bold and knew just what she wanted. Princess Arms will make for a great Queen soon, he pulled her chin into a deep kiss as his left hand held the back of her neck and the right went onto a breast. The kiss ends, "You know where to find me, as much as I would like to continue this. I really need to talk to Star, I'll see you later!"

He pulled away from the woman as she stands there touching her lips, "Oh… you will, Princess Turdina… soon!"

That can't be good…

**Reaper- The next chapter will be out SOON! Show us how much you guys want to see what will happen with a review!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Love

**PART II**

"Please everyone, if you would find your way to the dance floor and join me with my future wife." Rich pigeon and his fiance stand up on their animatronic legs.

Marco was in the dog house right now, Star was putting on a pretty face in front of everyone. She refused to talk to him as they sat for their dinner, it made things awkward for the others around them.

It didn't help seeing how Erica was sitting next to him also. The Royals around them were seen speaking about it to each other. Star decided to play nice and offer Marco her fork with cheesecake on it. He accepted it with a smile as the group awwwwed at them, not to be outdone.

Princess Ram pulled his face to look at her, she then cleaned some cake off the corner of his mouth with her finger. Erica then looked right at Star and licked her finger cleaned with a soft moan, Marco was between them just sweating his ass off as the women gave each other a dirty look.

After dinner, the group went into the ballroom for a dance. Star had a hold of Marco ready for the first dance, then he was snatched away by Patty. He couldn't protest the request as the Princess had a firm grip on him. Star found a table to sit at as she watched her date being passed around by the other women.

Once he was able to get some time to himself, Star wouldn't even say two words to him. Deep down, she was pissed at him for fucking Erica and running off with Patty, "You really screwed the pooch on this one…" He said to himself.

The young man couldn't pull his eyes off Star, even when she's upset. Star looked drop dead gorgeous. He stands up and makes his way in front of her, "May I have this dance?"

She looks up at him, his smile was soft and sweet, "Man… it's really hard to stay mad at you!"

Star takes his hand and was immediately pulled to the dance floor, the song playing was rather slow. Marco placed his left hand on her hip and raised her right hand into the air a little with his. Their bodies came together as she followed his lead, "I'm sorry if I ruined the night for you…"

She placed her left hand on his chest, "You didn't ruin it… sorry about the crown thing. I thought it would have scared off anyone from making a move on you."

Marco spun her around and pulled the Princess back, "So everyone here thinks that we're?"

"Yup… and the crown also shows that I've picked you to be my… King…" Star laid her head on his chest, she hoped that wouldn't scare him off.

"Really?" He didn't know what to say.

"Yeah… I know it's not something you want, but maybe in time-" The Princess was cut off as he came down to her face for a kiss.

Some of the people around them started to mumble on how cute the looked together, "*chu* We can talk more about that later…"

The Princess smiled and nodded, "As long as no one else tries to take you away from me!" She turned them to look right at Erica, she was making her way to cut into the dance.

The other woman turned on her heels and whistled as she walked away, Marco smirked, "You can really put the fear in people…"

Star smiles at him, "Not my fault you have women just waiting at the chance to run off with you!"

"You say that, but look over there." Marco nodded over to a few males and females checking out Star.

"Good point…" She laid her head on his chest again and enjoyed their moment.

The Princess loved this feeling of being in his arms as she shut her eyes, Marco looked so hot tonight and actually having fun with her like old times. This is what she had been missing in her life, times like these knowing that someone cared for her and just wanted to see her happy.

Her shoulder blades started to twitch, it felt like her wings were going to come out and take them away at any moment. She stopped the urge and just listened to her dates heart as they danced.

She felt Marco lay his cheek on the top of her head as Star smiles, she opens her eyes and finds a dim red moon on the other side of a large window, "Hey star?"

"Yes, Marco?" The young woman moved her hands down to his hip as one of his hands went to the small of her back and the other on the back of her head.

"Is that the Blood Moon?" She knew where this was going.

"I think so, that's our moon… Marco." They smiled and snuggled tighter to each other.

The song was coming to an end, everyone in the room noticed a red light was cast over the two dancers. This felt right to Marco, he was happy feeling Star's body on his. His Queen was still on his mind, but they would all have a sit down when back home.

"Rich? Who is that couple over there?" His bride points at Marco and Star.

"Who? Oh, those two! That's Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni and what I would assume to be future King!" They smiled at each other.

"Love… such a wonderful thing! I sure hope the best for them, but where is that light coming from?" The couple looks over to the window seeing the moon.

"Would you look at that! It must be a sign of what's to come from them!" Rich held his lover.

…

Marco was holding Star like she was his bride as they made their way to her room. The Princess' feet were bothering her and the young man swept her off her feet, "Talk about an interesting night?"

Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter, "Mmmmmhmmmm! I had a lot of fun!"

As they passed the others in the hall, they heard catcalls and sexy whistles. Star was proud of the attention they were getting as Marco laughed at how cute she could be, "This kind of feels like our wedding night?"

Star's heart almost stopped after hearing that, "Ya… yeah… maybe one day?"

She looks up to him as his smile was large now, "Maybe…"

The Princess reached up to kiss his lips, "You know when I become Queen. I'll run the Kingdom the way I want. You would make one hell of a King!"

"Only time will tell on what will happen, go get some rest Star, I'll stand guard here tonight." Her door was coming into view.

"You don't have to do that, come in and stay with me!" She had big pains on what was going to happen tonight.

"Star… I'm still here as your security detail." True statement as he placed her back on her feet...

"I know, but Rich has everything covered!" They look down the hall to see two guards bump into each other and falling over, unable to get back up due to their armor.

"Yeah, I don't think so... I'll be here in the morning." Marco opened her room door.

"Fiiiiiiiiine!" She did not see the night going like this for them as the blonde walked into the room.

"Goodnight, my Princess." He closed the door.

"Damn it, Marco…" Her heart was pounding after hearing those words as the back of her shoulder blades started to burn.

…

_3 AM_

Star was rolling around on her bed, even with all the other women hovering around Marco throughout the night. It was still a great time with them close... and that kiss during their dance.

All the emotions in her were spinning out of control, all she wanted was to feel his touch on her hot skin. The burning sensation on her back was driving her out of control, "Ke-keep it… together Star… AHHHHH!?"

The Princess smacked a hand over her pussy feeling how wet it was as her marks started to glow, "Nooooo… not right now…"

She needed Marco, he was the only one that was going to be able to help her. Star was licking her lips as she remembered tasting his cum and how good it was. The whole night felt like a dream to her, everyone thought they were together.

This was playing hell on her, Marco is just on the other side of that door for the taking. She would give anything to have him beside her, but she had to respect his position as a Knight, "Fuck Marco! Just give it a rest and get your ass in here and have your way with me already!?"

Her body was burning up, Star looks at her phone on the nightstand to check the time, "Ugh… just a few more hours… and we'll be going home… together!"

Star rolls some more until she was wrapped up tight in her blanket, grunting sounds could be heard from inside her new cocoon as the Princess was thrusting and jerking her body around, "Haaaaa! Oh… I-I-I feel… so hot!"

Her eyes shot open with bright yellow diamonds in them, four more arms sprouted from her sides as she ripped the blanket off her body with a battle cry, "AHHHHH… HAAAAA!?"

The hair on top of her hair rolled into two coils as she stands on the bed. Last were her golden wings ripping out of her back as her nightgown burned off her body, "Mar… Marco! Is… is… a MAAAAAAAAN!?"

Holding back on what she wanted the most, made Star's mind go back to its lowest basic functioning. She started to fly around the room looking for her target to breed with, "Marcooooo~~" Star opened a portal with her hand.

…

"What the?" Marco turned around to see a yellow portal behind him.

"That's Star-" A hand reached out and pulled him in, he found himself falling onto a bed. The young man turned around to find Star hovering over him.

"Marcooo~~ please… I need… YOUUUUU!?" The only light source in the room was coming off her body.

"Star?" She was in her Butterfly form, but didn't seem to be thinking right.

The blonde started to descend down to him as the Princess' top arm reached for Marco's face, the second pair grope her breasts and the last set was on her hot wet sex, "My King… pleasesssss! Take me!"

She was now laying on him as her hands were placed on his face, "Star…" Her voice was different and wings were flapping aggressive.

Without any kind of rationale, she closed the distance and kissed him in the mouth hard. The Princess' tongue then came inside his mouth and didn't stop until she got her fill of Marco.

He couldn't stop the moans in his throat as her face kept on shifting from left to right trying to find the best angle. This reminded him of her Mewberty phase, all the signs were there. That was one of the first things he did research on after the incident back on Earth.

Mewberty Wings: Appear during the initial mewberty breakout and gradually grow throughout a person's life.

Omatidia Eyes: Star-shaped pupils that allow a person going through mewberty to perceive multiple dimensions at once. Can also read any language.

Density Shifts: Shifts in a person's density that cause them to become lighter in weight, depending on their emotions.

Hexapoda Arms: Additional arms that sprout out of a person's sides.

Glottalimous Voice: A change in a person's voice that starts as a raspy growl but gradually develops into a multidimensional voice, sounding like several voices overlapping.

Why the hell was he looking at this in a scientific view at a time like this?

Opening his eyes, he could see it clearly that she wasn't in the right mindset as Star was getting more aggressive with the sounds coming out of her sounded animal-like. Marco had to put a stop to this, he shouldn't be taking advantage of her as he tried to push her off safely.

Star wasn't going to have any of that as she pinned down his hands over his head while the third pair mindlessly tore away at his pants. Her smell and body heat was more than enough to have him hard and ready for action, "_God damn it!? Get yourself in check man!? Not like this!?"_

He had to do something, this shouldn't be happening between them right now. His marks started to glow and Marco was doing his best to avoid being overpowered. The young man didn't know what this state did to him, but he hoped that for his own good, it gave him more strength as his eyes started to glow in white. Otherwise, he would be fucked, figuratively and literally.

He felt the muscles in his arms tense and his body felt lighter, with each second that passed. Marco was able to move his arms up as he sat up and lifting her felt easier. In his mind, this one felt like the strangest confrontation in his life as her wings flapped trying to shove him back down.

This wasn't a fight, it wasn't fucking. It was fuckfighting as she ripped off his shirt and started to grab at his chest and abs. Because even though he didn't want to be pinned, he didn't stop returning the kiss.

Marco couldn't lie to himself and pretended that he didn't want to fuck/make love to her. It was all that he had wanted to do when the young man found his feeling for her, but he knew one thing for sure. Marco wanted to be the one in control if it was going to go down like this.

The second she had torn away his boxers and his mighty hard member was freed, he lifted her and stood up with the Princess' legs wrapping around his body. Without taking his lips away from her, he leaned forward to the bed and threw himself on top of Star.

Marco separated from her as she was pulling on his hair for more not wanting this to end, "Star! Wait!"

That got her attention for a moment, "Marco~~ I-I-I-I need youuuuu! Be mine! Pleasssss… oh, Mewni!" Star's mind was running on the need to bread with him, all she needed right now was Marco.

She shot up to kiss his neck as the second pair of arms went over to his back and dragged her nails over it, "Hssssssss… you… fuck you need to slow down!"

Her kisses started to go to the front of his throat and over to the other side of his neck as the last set of arms went to his ass and held it tight, "Shhhhhhhhhh! FUCK! ME!"

He wasn't going to lose this battle if this is how Star wanted it. There was going to be hell to pay! He positions himself better and placed his cock at her entrance, took a long breath, "THEN SO BE IT!? "

She smiles at him as Marco came down and wrapped his arms around the back of her neck and plunged himself, without hesitation or mercy, deep inside of the Princess of Mewni, "AHHHHHHHHH!?"

Star's scream was deafening as she ended it by biting his shoulder down. Everyone in the castle thought it sounded like a battle roar coming from a man-eating beast… if they only knew.

…

Moon was soundly asleep in her bed until something jolted her up, she held her chest and felt an ache in her heart, "What in Mewni… was that?"

She looks off into the direction of the Pigeon Kingdom, "Are they?" The Queen just knew something happened.

...

"HAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHH HMMMMMMMMMM!?" Marco didn't move an inch as Star's body tighten it's grip around him. The pain from her nether regions and the iron taste in her mouth started to pull her from the moment.

It didn't help that Marco's arms were tightening due to her insides feeling like no other. Star was jerking under his grip as she started to gasp for air, "Hmmmmm… God damn… it's so hot!"

Every movement inside her felt as if the world moved with him, the young man was doing everything he could to fill up his new lover. The arms across his back started to smack him as Star gasped for air, "Not uh… we're-we're just getting started!"

Marco withdrew himself halfway and went back in at ramming speed, he hasn't loosened up around her neck just yet. He felt her thighs ready to crush his hips, but it wasn't enough to slow him down, "AH AH GHAAAAA HAAAAAAAA MAR-MARCOOOO HAAAAA!?"

Star's nails were clawing at his shoulder blades as she was trying to rip the skin open, the glow from her body was getting brighter now. The mussels in his body started to expand as he felt a surge of magic running into his body.

He planted his feet into the bed to get more leverage on his thrusting as her rear was lifted up into the air. Marco couldn't see anything because his face was buried into the side of her head as his breathing was getting ragged the more he shoved his cock into Star, "AHHHHH YESSSS!? SO FUCKING GOOD?! HMMMMMMM!?"

The young man couldn't get enough of her and this feeling, it was going to turn him into a mindless zombie just fucking until his heart was content. He could feel Star bitting along his neck and shoulder as she was doing anything to get the upper hand on him.

Star's first set of arms were fighting to loosen the grip around her neck, all she could do was bite and claw at her attacker wanting to be in control. She breaks out and thrust her hip into the air and flipped Marco onto his back.

Marco was too caught up in the moment before realizing what had happened. He felt two hands pin down his wrist as two more hands wrapped around his throat. How the tables have turned? "OHHHHHHH HAAAAAAA!? SOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD?!"

She placed her feet on the bed and started to jump up and down his rod, the slapping sounds from their bodies filled the room, he looked up at her with one eye open to see the last set of arms on her breasts "DEEEEEEPER!?"

The headboard started to make a hole to the wall behind it as everything on the nightstand fell over, "UUUMMMMGGGGHAAAAA?!"

They heard the crashing sound of the lamp hitting the ground and some items falling onto the bed, "Ah...ahhhh… hmmmmmm don-don't… don't stop!" Marco has never been fucked like this, and he loved it!

He started to get tunnel vision almost ready to pass out, Star looked like she was enjoying herself as her mouth was open with drool running out the corners, "AAAAHAAAAAWWWWW MARCOOOO!?"

She was slowing down almost ready to cum, he saw his chance and pulled his arms free. Marco threw her off to the side and mounted her back in a speed that he never felt. Star was looking all around until she felt his right arm hook around her neck, "Yo-you should… of never… slown down!"

The young man's free hand went to his cock as he shoved it into it's new home, "GGGGGHAAAAAAA?!"

Star felt ready to jump out her skin as the front of her pelvis bulged outwards when he entered her at a force unheard off to his other lovers. Marco pulled harder to reach even deeper as her hands were pulling on his hair and arms," Star… calm down… you have me now."

Her attack came to a stop after hearing those words, one of her hands went over where Marco was protruding from her. They didn't move as she listens to him breathing into her ear, "That's right… I'm right here and I'm not going to let you go."

His free hand went over her's, the pupils in his eyes returned "Marco?"

Star was still in her Butterfly mode, but she was now getting control over herself, she felt a kiss on her cheek, "That's right…"

The blonde started to cry as he held her tight and kissed her face, "I'm-I'm… what have I done…?"

"Shhhhhh, it's okay Star, don't worry about anything." Marco started a small rhythm as their fingers locked onto each other.

"Don't stop haaaaa…" She rolled her neck as a hand pulled his face into a kiss, they both gave a soft moan as the feeling of warmth overwhelmed them.

As things slowed down, their passion grew stronger for each other. Star was guiding his hand up and down her stomach much like she was carrying theri child, "Star… tell me hmmmmmm… tell me how you really feel… about me?"

She smiled at him, "So full!" Star couldn't hold back the giggle as Marco placed his forehead on her's and joined in on the laughter.

"Well yeah… besides that!" Her eyes remained in the shape of yellow diamonds as it lite up his face.

"Marco… I… I… I… HAAAAAA!?" The young man didn't want her to hold back so he slammed his rod hard inside as she almost hunched over.

"Spit it out Star!" She gave him a little bit of a dirty look.

"I love you, Marco Diza!" One of her hands smacked over her mouth, she couldn't believe she just blurted that out with him balls deep inside. There was already a clear mess on the bed from their lovemaking.

He was shocked to hear that, "How… do you mean it?"

They just stared into each other eyes, "Yes! More than you'll ever know!"

Tears ran down her face again as Marco cleaned them off with his thumb, "Hey, hey, hey… Star. It's been so hard to see with Tom all this time… I thought it was going to kill me every time I seen you leave with him."

She could see the tears in his eyes from, "I'm so sor-"

Marco placed his thumb into her mouth to suck on and shut up, "Just listen… you abandoned me… it hurt for so long. I turned to Moon because… because I needed her. She gave me everything I needed and more… I just wanted to be loved."

His marks started to fade away, "I wanted that to come from you, but I should have been man enough to tell you how I really felt… about us."

It hurt Star to hear that, he looked so sad as those words came out, "You need to understand me when I say this… I can't be hurt by you again. So if you don't mean what you just said, tell me now and I'll understand this as us just fucking around to get some stress off our chest…"

Star felt her heartbreaking as Marco started to pull out and removed his thumb from her mouth, "YES!? I LOVE YOU AND SO SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO RUIN WHAT WE HAD. Please… forgive me… I'm all yours Marco! I love you so much! I'm begging you! Stay with me and I'll prove my love to you!" She placed two hands on his hips to keep them where they belonged.

They just sat there staring at each other, the Princess thought all hope was lost as his face didn't change after her words. Then she saw it, his marks were coming back. It came on slowly, but as his smile grew, the brighter they became, "Thank you, Star. I needed to hear that and love you too!"

Their faces were glowing brightly, "Really?" Star hands started to move him in and out of her.

"Yeah… I really do mean it!" Marco takes over the task as his hands and arms held her tighter to his body.

The Princess moaned in his face as she felt his speed picking up, they couldn't stop the need on wanting to come together for a kiss. The young male was done with her taking control, now was his time to shine.

Marco pulls away from her lips to bits Star's neck, "HAAAAA AHHHHHHHH!? FUCK ME!? GIVE ME MORE, I WANT ALL OF IT MARCO!?"

As he placed his hands along her hips, he was hyper-focused on his need to cum after they confessed their love for each other. His rational mind was telling him to pull out and cum outside, but his body was not listening.

He didn't know if it was just the scent of their sexes clashing in a sinful symphony or mindlessly wanting to breed the blonde. Marco couldn't avoid it, as much as he loved Star as a person, he NEEDED to cum inside her.

If her reaction was anything to go by, she didn't have anything against that idea. She didn't stop pushing her hips back, every time she did it, he would push his cock deep inside to rip her a new one.

It was just ecstasy, pure, unadulterated pleasure, her brain may just melt from so much joy. Star was sure that nothing could ruin that moment as they both got lost on their task.

Well, she was sure of it until her phone started ringing. Her trance was broken, suddenly, both of the lovers were looking at her phone that was just in front of them. She was so bummed out, Star leaned forward as he released her, she was ready to turn it off and keep going, but Marco stopped her with a question.

"Who is it hmmmmm?" Her hips kept on backing up onto him as Marco felt his orgasm about to bust with the way she was rocking.

Not wanting to stop, she quickly opened to see the caller I.D. Tom's name flashed across the screen, "Ahhhhh… it's… it's Tom."

Marco smirked and had an idea, "Answer it and come up here!"

She looked at him from over her shoulder, "Ohhh… you're bad! HMMMMMMM AND I LOVE IT!?" Star pushed the phone away to get both of them in view, then pressed the button to receive the call.

Before the call went thought, Marco put her in all fours (or all eight, in this case), her face close to the phone, he wanted Tom to see this, he wanted the half demon to see every single expression on Star's face while he fucked her brains into mush.

"NOW YOU FINALLY ANSWER MY-" The demon Prince had a wall of flame behind him, his anger came to a halt as the color drained from his face.

Marco's right hand laid a loud smack to her ass, "Hey bro… like mmmmmmm… like the view?"

"AHHHHHHH… NUGH!?" Star looks over at her lover as she kept on moaning.

"What… why... " Tom pulled the phone closer to his face to make sure he was seeing things right. Before him, the girl he still thought was his girlfriend was getting plowed by someone he called his best friend.

Star's body was covered in sweat with some of her fingertips covered in blood, Marco's grunts were getting louder as the Princess was dying for his cum to be inside her, "OHHHHHHHH TOOOOOOM… Mar… Marco is so biiiiiiiig! I-I-I can feel it poking right hereeee!" One of her hands goes to the spot where his cock was threatening to burst out of.

Her ex could see Marco looking like it was trying to rip out of her stomach with the force he was going at, "Haaaaaa… are you… even sure… you popped her cherry? Hmmmmmm because DAMN SHE'S SOOOOOO FUCKING TIGHT!?"

The new couple starts a small giggle as Tom could tell, Marco was about to blow his load, "DON'T STOP HAAAAA!? IN… INSIDE!?"

Star was literally begging for it! The demon had hot tears running down his face, hearing his manhood being put to question and his ex-lover being fucked by another man. It was driving him crazy as he saw them cumming together, quickly, Marco hooked his arms under Star legs and lifted her into the air as she laid on his chest. The Latino wanted Tom to see this happen before her eyes. How he penetrated and turned Star into his very own bitch.

"AHHHHH… OHHHHH MARCOOOOO… I LOVE IT!? I LOVE YOU!? FUCK MEEEEE!?" She starts to kiss the side of his face as her hands were touching his body all over.

Tom saw what must have been ten full inches of cock going in an out of his girlfriend's cunt. The sheer bliss on her face told him that she loved every single second of it, it was a face that he had never seen before in two years, a face that only grew more and more in love with the male violating her womanhood as her eyes went crossed. Before long, the two cheaters were kissing. As he saw their tongues connecting, he felt his stomach drop.

"*chu* Mmmmmmm… now, Tom, I want you to pay extra attention to this next part!" This was payback, for all the times the demon would shove into Marco's face, that Star picked him. Or all the times she had to break a promise to spend time with Tom. How her boyfriend would always brag about fucking the Princess or showing Marco a picture that was in his cell.

Most of all, this was payback for getting between them, "HA-AH-HA-AHHHHHHHHH!?" Star could barely breathe with his actions.

He lifted Star without any semblance of a struggle and pulled her up enough that, Tom could see Marco's cockhead. Then, without any care or hesitation, he dropped her back onto his cock, when she felt what could only be described as torrent of white, hot cum. Star couldn't contain herself, her face twisted in orgasmic agony as her body shook while she let everything, every disappointment, anger, frustration.

"HAAAAAAHHHHHHH FUCKKKK STAR!?" Marco's grip tightened around his new woman as she kept on cumming with him.

All of it and everything just came out of her in a massive brain shattering orgasm. She squirted all over her phone as the trail went up the wall, she lost control of her own nethers and just pissed herself. Seeing what she was doing, instead of trying to stop, she pushed harder, making the yellow liquid reach all the way and aiming at her phone which started to short-circuiting it.

"FUCK-FUCK-FUCK YEEEESSSSSSSS!?" Star managed to say in between moans, her brain was too fucking overloaded with pleasure to even make full sentences anymore, and she wouldn't have it any other way

She soon found that she was pushing herself too hard when she tried to move herself forward and only managed to get off from Marco's grasp. Only to trip and fall almost on top of the phone as it went down between her legs. Star didn't have enough energy or mental power to move anymore, so all the cum inside her snatch started to flow and drip on top of her phone.

The last thing Tom saw before losing the picture was marco's body, with his muscular frame, a huge, still erect cock, and a very knowing, very daring smile on his face

"Come over here Star! We have a long night!" Tom heard as Marco started to laugh.

"Ye… ye… yes… my King!" She lifted all her arms into the air and welcomed her lover back in.

And so Tom was left alone in the dark, listening as the sounds of hard, rough fucking resumed on the other side. Yet here he was alone without a friend or a girlfriend, alone with nothing but a broken heart and a hard dick.

**Reaper- Holy hell! Did you guys see that coming? AchingHeart2011 called it with the whole crown thing, nice job on seeing that!**

**This is the moment we have all been waiting for! So glad it had such a great build up to it! Don't think the story is over! Oh no sir! Not by a long shot! **

**Also, Sr. Amoníaco had done three pictures for the story! Check them out in the link below and let us know what you think with a review!**

**baraag .net****/ Lord_Amoniaco**

**BizarreJoe- Well, that was a doozy. Long enough to get cut down the middle before posting. Some of you guessed where this was going. Can you guys tell us what do you think its going to happen now that they have to go back to the butterfly kingdom? I'd love to see your responses.**


	9. Mother

**I would like to start this with a very special thank you to Ulysseus!**

Angelica Phalange Diaz

Age: 42

Zodiac sign: Scorpio

Hight: 5'5"

Occupation: Poetry teacher at Echo Creek Community College

The lovely woman started to wake up across her large bed, her hand drifted over to her husband's side, still unoccupied, "Raphael… why did you go to Paris without me?" The male in question was abroad to find inspiration for his art.

That's what he told his wife at least, he was actually having an affair with another woman he ran off with. He didn't have it in him to tell his loving wife that's still waiting for his return.

"These darn things aren't cutting it anymore!" She looked over to her new best friend, which took C size batteries.

She lifted her upper body off the bed still wearing her see-through lace top that opened down the middle. Angie wanted to feel sexy last night, so she did her makeup and placed some candles around the room, wrapped the bed in silky pink sheets and topped it off by wearing something that was clearly meant only for bedroom activities.

Her large breast still hadn't lost their size from the pregnancy, this swell leaving her with a fine pair of D-Cups to boast about, if she had someone to boast for. Marco Junior still preferred her over the bottle. Double for Meteora as her and Eclipsa shared the duty together, Angie looks down to see herself leaking milk, "It's about that time to feed the babies…"

Not bothering to change seeing how the girls would be out again to feed the kids, she went into the bathroom to wash her mouth. The woman was bored with her current life, Raphael always had a way to brighten her day… and take care of her needs.

Her reflection stared back at her as she watched her breast wiggled from her movement of freshening up. The older woman knew she still had a great body, maybe some stretch marks here and there. Nothing that her nightly routine of covering her body in cocoa butter after a hot shower didn't cover.

Gravity was starting to take a small toll on her breast as they didn't have the same perkiness as before, but she combated that by doing yoga every day and some light workout exercises.

Marco offered to show her some workout routines, he would show up more often now that his father was missing in action. In exchange for the new exercises her son taught her, they would also practice yoga and meditation together.

Angie found some DVD's that worked best with a partner, it required them to be a team and as close as possible, sharing a personal space as their bodies moved together in sweat and strain. Sometimes, the mother would even lay on Marco's back as he was in the planking position.

She had noticed her son was growing to be a fine young man. Marco was fond of wearing Ranger panties when working out with her, they were much like women booty shorts, just for men. It played hell on the woman to see him covered in sweat almost wearing nothing.

Just then, she saw her nipples leaking more over the thought, "Grrrrr…" Angie had to stop thinking of her own son like that!

The toothbrush hung in her mouth as she turned around to look at her rear, she bounced on her feet a few time to watch it jiggle. The older woman grinned at the sight and can't wait to show her husband all the work she's put in.

She pulled out the toothbrush and spat in the sink, "Marco did say I had a great behind!"

She completed her task with a smile and headed off to meet with the children, before leaving her room. Angie found a note on the door.

_Angie,_

_Taking the kids on a small trip to Mewni, try and enjoy the day off for the two of us!_

_With love, Eclipsa._

"Thank you…" The former Queen knew her housemate needed some time to herself and might enjoy the gift she left behind.

A whole day to herself, what would she do? Angie looked over at her toy on the dresser, "Hmmm… after breakfast."

That will be the first thing to execute on her to-do list, the woman bounced down the stairs as she felt droplets of milk raining down. It excited her to be near naked walking in her home and doing something so naughty, "I should pump some milk and have and have a small snack for when they get… home…?"

There, lying on her couch, was a nearly completely naked man, the shock of it had Angie scrambling to cover herself, to no avail as her massive breasts simply slipped through her grasp, slick with her milk, "Oh my gosh! A burglar!"

Angie was about to run up the stairs and call 911, but something caught her attention, she knew who this was, "_I could spot out that sexy body a mile away!" _She blushed over the thought as she made her way over to her son.

Marco had a pillow covering most of his face and a small blanket covering his privates, she could only assume that he was with Janna or Jackie last night and had some fun. The older woman could see the profile of his morning wood showing in the sheets, as it throbbed gently with his breathing. In a daze watching it, Angie lost track of time as it slowly pulled her in, "Oh, Marco~~"

She quickly pulled herself away from her sleeping son as she snapped back to reality, "_For God sake woman! That's your son! Even if he had grown into a man… a man with muscles covering his whole body, a man with several girlfriends thanks to his incredible charisma and libido, a man that I know can fuck like a mad man and can go time after time after time without rest…"_

Angie shook her head so hard it made her dizzy over that last thought, Eclipsa was entirely way too open about the relationship she had with Marco. Even if she would hang off of every word the woman would tell her about the times they would share a bed together.

What was she doing, looking at her son like that? It disgusted her to see him just as a piece of man meat, but it had been so long since a man had touched her. She looked at the mirror on the wall to see if she looked presentable as she opened her top some more as her nipples showed a little. Damn, was she one hot MILF and she sure as hell knew it!

"_Why did I do that?" _Maybe because she was fishing for a compliment about her looks from a male she knew that wouldn't lie to her.

Angie walked over to Marco, she couldn't stop staring at his large cock as she started to lick her lips. Even if it was covered, its size was as clear as day to her, though she had heard many stories about it, hearing about it and seeing the monster in person were two entirely different things.

Just as she was about to wake him, he started to stir with the pillow falling off. The sunlight hit his face and wakes him up, "Huh?" Marco looked all around the room only to find his mother standing there before him, frozen.

She didn't move an inch as he looked at her up and down, Angie looked both stunned and beautiful. He always knew his mother had a fine body, but seeing it like this, it gave his morning wood a reason to be standing up ready for any task.

His eyes were drawn to her large breasts, it had been years the last time he has seen them out in open. He smirked liking what the pregnancy did to them as her larger nipples looked amazing, with a darker shade of brown to them as milk seeped out. Further down, he noticed her hips had managed to maintain their wide, soft, childbearing shape, and her thighs followed suit, despite her new workout.

"Mom?" They say every boy grows up to marry a woman like their mother, good thing his was smoking hot.

"Eh… good morning sweetie?" Angie saw the way he was looking at her as she puffed out her chest more, his eyes grew just as large as his smile.

"Nice…" Marco said to himself in a low tone, he stands up and stretched his arms over his head. If his mother wanted to show off, fine. Two could play at that game!

As Angie watched him stand up, the only thing covering his naked body fell off, showing everything this magnificent man had to offer, his cock swinging from side to side as he walked, growing ever larger with every passing second, "Morning Mom, you want some coffee? I'll get a pot going."

He didn't wait for her response, Marco worried he was going to scare Angie off by asking about the outfit. It was nice seeing this side of her and was glad that Angie knew she still a desirable woman

His mother should have gone upstairs and changed into something more appropriate, she shouldn't feel her heart racing right now as she checked out his rear, she shouldn't have been seeing herself touching him all over, and the older woman shouldn't have wanted to taste his body.

Most of all, she shouldn't have gone into the kitchen with her sex moist and wanting to be played with right now. The mother stood at the doorway as she watched him getting to work. Then she saw something she didn't notice before, his back was covered in scars from scratch marks.

Eclipsa told her that she loved to sink her nails into him when he was on top, she was also sure that redhead with a flame crown was the same way seeing how bad some of them looked. Angie started to feel the need to touch him again… stronger than before.

Then as his right arm reached up to the cabinet for the mugs, she witnessed all the muscles flexing to reach its goal. One of her biggest turn-ons was a nice, tight, firm body, it made her bite her lip, "_Good God… he looked so damn tasty"_

More milk started to leak out of her, painfully obvious to how turned on she was. Angie went over to the sink to try and clean herself off, opening her top all the way. The older woman could feel her son getting a better look at them from the corner of his eyes with the height he now had. Angie did her best to hold a casual pose, trying to act like she wasn't almost entirely naked in front of her son, in the same situation as her, but she couldn't help but blush deeply as she let the scenario sink in. here she was, standing before her son, eyeballing his tone body and throbbing cock, while in the nude, trying to seduce him with her tits, currently leaking fresh milk.

If her son felt the same way, he didn't show it, continuing to work diligently on preparing them coffee, despite what he was wearing, or lack thereof. Even when he walked over to her and reached over her to the sink to fill the coffee pot, he seemed to keep his cool, not flinching as his dick dug into her thigh, resting there while the tap filled, his shoulder even pressing into her chest slightly, resulting in some of her milk dampening him. As he pulled away, she couldn't help but gasp as his cock swung behind him, almost its own body, her eyes glued to it as it swung from side to side, soaking in every detail.

Angie would be shocked that Marco was keeping such incredible composure in a situation that she herself could barely understand, but she had heard enough stories, she knew what sort of things her son got up to, and who he got up to them with. This might have been an incredible event for her, but her son was a whole other creature, she knew this was nothing special to him, she also knew that meant she had to do something special for him.

She turned to give him a better look, "These darn things are always giving me issues… and they started to sag more..."

Angie passed a rag over her nipples to dry them off, all that did was get the rest of her breasts wet, just as she planned. As she was looking down, Marco's hard rod came into view as she felt his presence in front of her, "Don't say that Mom! You have a great body and you look better than ever!"

His mother looked up at him, the only thing she saw before her was a sexy, husky man that found her attractive, "Oh honey… you shouldn't lie to a woman like that…"

Marco steps closer as his hard cock pressed upon her and felt his hands grabbing both breasts, "Why would I ever lie to a beautiful woman, like you... Mom?"

She trembled under his grip as she watched him grope her breasts and pull on her nipples, "Ahhhh… mmmhhmmmm…" It had been such a long time a man had touched her in this matter, Eclipsa didn't count. Though the Queen would often get a little handsy with her, she never took things very far, seeming to enjoy the tease and playing it all off as fun and games, be it a quick poke to one of her breasts with a comment about how her lactation was going, or a kiss on her ass with a remark about how hot it was.

The young man was no stranger to this sort of thing, the fact that the pair of tits in front of him were his mother's did nothing to dampen his movements, in fact, it made him work even more intently to satisfy her. He knew it was working as her breathing became labored and he watched her lick her lips while he massaged her tits.

As he pressed himself closer into her, his dick sunk deeper into her belly, its soft flesh gently hugging his package. Her large nipples began to squirt as he pinched them and covered his abs in milk. The hot man meat pressed along her body harder as he got closer, just as she felt her body ready to cum, she was almost there.

Then, with a beep, they realized the coffee was done and Marco released her. She almost fell over with wanting. Her son poured two cups of coffee as if nothing happened, but he couldn't hide the grin.

"Want any cream or sugar?" He asked like it was no big deal as she watched him take a drink from one of the mugs.

She didn't know what to say, content to simply watch him, his supple muscles slick with her milk as it ran down his chest and dribbled down his cock, almost sizzling off as she could feel his heat, even from where she stood.

"Tell me what you think?" The young man leaned over as his hand grabbed Angie on the chin, taking in a deep long kiss from her. Instantly, she opened her mouth, wanting more of him and his taste.

Her hands reached over to touch his chest as she moaned into his mouth, "_Oh dear… this is so bad… but I want more!"_

The kiss ended, her eyes were still closed feeling his breath dancing along her lips, "So? Maybe needs some cream?"

He said cream, she heard cum, "I… I think… I know what it can use…"

Angie got down on her knees, ready to serve. She had to look up at his cock, the size was intimidating, to say the least, her husband certainly packed a respectable package, but what Marco had was almost inhuman, dwarfing any she had seen. That didn't matter as she lunged over to start licking it from the base first.

"Hmmmm ahhhh… you should be quick about it, don't want the coffee to get cold!" He chided. His mother's hand reach over to grabbed his rod as she went lower to suck on his sack, now stroking him off.

All the woman could do was nod her head and lift herself up to start sucking on his cock, it felt even hotter now in her mouth than when it was on her stomach. She started to double her efforts, Angie was getting into it as she spat on his cockhead and licked it all over. His size was more than a little uncomfortable for her, but she was willing to push through it for him.

Marco didn't know his mother had this kind of wild side to her, this was one of the best blow jobs he's ever received. Was it the fact that it was coming from Angie, his own beloved mother, or was she just that damn good and wanted his cum? As she forcefully facefucked herself on his young member, she couldn't help the sounds that came out of her as she choked and gagged on the cock, tears streaming from her eyes as spit and precum slathered the tits.

Marco loved the sounds that were coming out of his mother, her sounds only pushing him closer to finishing. The older woman then felt his hand on the top of her head, he pulled on it so she looked up at him, "Mmmmm… that feels ahhhh! So fucking good, Angie!"

With that silly grin on his face… she no longer saw her son. What was deep in her mouth was a man that wanted her. Marco's knees started to twitch, Angie opened her mouth wide and felt him moving her head faster than before.

"Oh God… that's a good girl, haaaa! Jus… just a little more!" Angie reached over to grab her coffee cup, Marco thought his mother was going to point his cock into it.

That didn't happen, she instead took his load into her mouth and swallowed as she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his thick, salty cum pour down her throat. It had been too long the last time she felt this.

"Ahhhh fuck! Hmmmmmm damn that… that the best blowjob I've ever gotten! You're definitely the best cocksucker I know!" Angie beamed from the praise she had received, being called such a vulgar thing from her son filled her with pride. With that, she started to withdraw his cock, looking intently at the cock before her, her eyes filled with love as she gave the head a deep kiss, treating it not as a dirty fuckstick, but as a lover.

The older woman stood up and Marco watched her open her mouth over the cup, then a big glob of cum came out. He watched as she smiled and grabbed a spoon to mix the liquids together. Angie looked up to him as she started to drink the content savoring the bitter taste mix together, "Mmmmmmm… you were right about the coffee missing something!"

"I'm glad you like your cream, but I think what would really make my coffee taste better is some milk." Marco said as he moved towards Angie, pulling his head down towards her chest, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He began to greedily suck on her tit, taking in as much milk as he could, leaving his mother in a moaning mess, unable to cope with the unexpected vigor he put into it.

"W-wait!" She cried, "These are for the babies!"

"Really?" Marco asked, pulling his head away from her tit, "Didn't I suck on them first? Aren't they mine? Aren't you mine?"

Looking deep into Marco's face, she saw that he was clearly making fun of her, just pulling away to tease her even further, but she couldn't help but answer truthfully, "Of course they're yours!"

She cried as she pulled his head onto her other boob, encouraging him to drink deeply from her bosom, "It's all yours! My tits, my mouth, my ass, my cunt, and my heart! It's all yours baby!"

With that final cry, Angie came, her pussy spasming on nothing as she climaxed from nothing more than her chest being played with, losing the strength in her legs, she fell backwards, Marco continuing to push down on her as he drank, ending with her back pressed against the counter and her legs sprawled across the floor.

As Marco pulled away, he stopped to admire his handiwork, he had left the woman with a vacant expression, milk almost pooling on her lap, where it mixed with her cum from the orgasm he had brought her, the slick fluids had traveled down her legs, but now formed a puddle where she sat.

Without hesitation, he grabbed his mug from off the counter and crouched down over her. He held the mug underneath one of her tits and used his other hand to roughly grab it, squeezing more milk out of his mother to pour into his drink, forcing a cry out of her as she awoke from her daze.

Taking a deep swig, Marco remarked on its sweet flavor, savoring it much more than any store-bought milk, finishing his cup in a single deep drink.

"Man, I was right! This was much better with a bit of milk!" He said, looking at his mother, who began to stand herself back up, her tits swinging as she leaned over to steady herself, droplets of milk dropping down onto the floor.

"And you're still so full I see, your body can't get enough!" Marco laughed as he helped his mother to her feet.

"I'm so happy you like it, Marco!" Angie cried, still riding down from her orgasm, "Your father, well, he was never much a fan of it, he preferred me to be a bit… cleaner."

"Well, I definitely like you dirty, Mom, it's a good look for you." Marco smirked, "And I think I'm going to be helping myself to a lot more from now on, so you're going to need to work extra hard to make more, okay?"

"Of course Marco! I'll do my best! For you!"

As Angie walked out of the kitchen, despite being thoroughly exhausted, she couldn't help but tease him a bit as she swung her hips from side to side with every step, showing off her fat ass to him, "Thanks for the coffee sweetie… wanna see what I did to the bedroom?"

Marco watched as Angie went over to the stairs and stopped, she was waiting for him to join her. He looked down at his dripping cock, still hard from her blowjob, "Ummmmm yeah! Let's go!"

He made his way to her as she grabbed his free hand and went up the stairs, "I had to make a few changes up there! Tell me what you think!"

The young man smiled as he was happily rushed into her bedroom, "Wow… I love the color you picked out and those sheets!" Marco had a thing for silk, he watched as Angie placed her cup on the dresser and got on the bed on all fours.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm! Just wanted a new look for this place, so… you see anything you like?" She laid her face on the bed and placed both hands on her cheeks, slightly spreading them, showing off not only her dripping cunt, but her puckered asshole, presenting herself to him, eager for his approval and his touch.

"I think I do! Should I use that little guy over there?" Marco nodded to the vibrator that was left out on the dresser.

She blushed that she forgot about it, especially after realizing how poorly it matched up to Marco in every regard, dwarfed by her son's massive shaft "I… I've been using that too much lately…"

Marco licked his lips as he watched the cheeks spread further open for him. Her flower had a bright pink color like it hasn't been used in a long time, while her other hole was a clean, yet dark brown, his years of experience told him it was virgin. He could clearly see her excitement as her essence started to leak out over the lips, "I might have an idea on how to take care of that, you know how many times I've complimented your ass, I think it's time to show you just how much I appreciate all that that yoga has done for you."

Her blush deepened with that compliment to her ass, which had always been a source of both her pride and insecurity, resulting in her asshole puckering a few times involuntarily, "Why don't you show me then!" His mother blushed, even more, she couldn't believe how bold she was acting right now.

The older woman heard him make his way to her, but wasn't sure exactly where he was. Having her head resting on the bed added to her excitement as she was left without knowing what her son might do next, the uncertainty of what he might do adding to her eagerness

Without warning, a sudden and sharp spank cracked across her asscheek as Marco made his move.

"Ah-ahhh!" She cried, "Marco?! Why did you do that?!"

"To see what it would look like!" He answered as he delivered yet another spank, "Why? Don't you like it?"

"Well, I-" She was quickly interrupted though as yet another spank hit her other cheek, "Yes! Yes, I love it, keep going!"

"That's what I thought!" He shouted, his spanks increasing in ferocity as Marco watched the results of his handiwork, every strike sending ripples across his mother's fat ass, a clear handprint left after each hit, quickly turning her ass as deep a red as her face. His torture continued for some time, each slap bringing more cries and moans out of the woman as she allowed herself to be beaten in such a manner, never before had she felt anything like this, but with every spank, she desperately wanted it to continue.

Eventually, Marco's beating stopped, only after he guaranteed his mother wouldn't be able to sit down for a month without thinking about today. What followed next was… nothing. Angie laid there, panting as she recovered from her disciplining, unsure what her new lover might do next, not knowing what becoming, she realized, was a far worse punishment than any spanking. After waiting what felt like an eternity, Angie finally asked, "Marco, what are you doing back there, I'm ready for mooorrrre-"

Her last word cut off as a sudden sharp sensation came down onto her ass. With a shriek, she realized he had been bitten, her son had just bitten her ass. Her cries and moans came back louder than ever as Marco began this new treatment of her ass, trailing bite marks across not only her ass, but her thighs as well, leaving lasting indents with every nip.

"My Marco, are you this rough with all your girls?" Angie felt him laying a mix of licks and bites on her lower body as she looked over her shoulder to him.

"You haven't seen anything yet, the things I have planned for you, the things I do with all my girlfriends, whatever stories you've heard, they're not just true, they're probably tamer than the reality!" Marco smirked and lays down a bigger bit mark.

"Oh, OH AHHHHHH! I-I-I don't think I'll be able to talk with any of them about anything besides this ever again! How's that sound baby? Your mom talking to Jackie or Star about how hot it is that you beat during sex?" The thought of it was so dirty to her, for Angie to tell the little bitches in his life. That mama was in charge now and they were going to have to beg her to have a shot at Marco!

"Sounds great, MOM!" He said, giving a particularly enthusiastic bite right on her left cheek, "All my women should just be talking about me, wherever they are, about all the things I do, and you are one of my women now, right Mom?" He already knew the answer.

"Of course I am baby, just like Star, or Janna, or Eclipsa!" The idea of becoming one of her son's girlfriends, one of his sluts drove Angie mad with delight, being with him at all times like that, having that sort of relationship where he could just walk in on her and use her at any time sounded like a dream come true.

Finally done showing his appreciation towards his mother's ass, Marco stuck his head in front of her pussy, he couldn't help but take in a deep whiff as she lay there, waiting, "Mmmmmmmmm… damn, that smells great! You smell like a woman in heat, how dirty."

Marco opened his mouth wide and lunged at her wet kitty, "Ahhhhhhhnnnnnnn!"

Angie's eyes went crossed as she started to bite at the bed sheets, "Mmmmmmngggggghhhhh!" The young man was working her pussy like a pro, he knew all the right spots to hit. In no time, he surpassed any efforts that Raphael had ever put in.

She then felt him going to the second hole as two-fingers began to rub around her rosebud, "Ahhhh! Oh my GOD!"

The woman didn't know how to react to that contact, she'd never felt someone place so much care to that area, "Oh? Never had this hole played with? Let's change that!"

Marco shoved his tongue into her twitching snatch, just begging for him to enter, in no time, Angie was a screaming mess as Marco's tongue masterfully ate her pussy while his fingers ever so slightly probed her asshole.

It wasn't long before she came all over his face, the skillful licking and the new experience with her ass quickly pushing her overboard. He pulled away and wiped his chin off, "Very nice Mom! I've never heard you scream like that before! I guess it's never gotten any attention before though, has it?"

"Oh… haaaaa… Marco… oh God… THAT WAS AMAZING!" Her body laid flat on the bed, too tired from her second orgasm to lift herself up.

"I would hope so, but we're not done yet!" He stands up and rolls the woman onto her back.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh!" She was shocked by what just happened as Marco grabbed both her ankles and pulled Angie to the edge of the bed.

He was standing before the older woman with his cock just hover over her pussy, Marco could see her nipples still leaking, "That's a good look on you, Angie. How about we take this pussy for a test drive?"

Her hands reached under her breasts to give them a squeeze, encouraging even more milk to flow out, "I'm all yours!"

"Good, because this is something I've always wanted to do!" Marco grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down on the eager pussy waiting for him. He then went down to take in one of the large nipples into his mouth.

"HAAAAAAHAAAAA!? Oh, Marco~~!" His free hand latched on the breast as he started to suck on it with all his might. Immediately, fresh hot milk was in his mouth, it had a sweet taste that was familiar to him.

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm!" He positioned his cock at her pussy as the woman pulled on the back of his knees and slammed it right in.

"GHHHHHAAAAAAA!?" It felt like heaven for Angie, feeling his man meat deep inside, she could feel his dick hitting her cervix as it made room in her hole, making her coil around him.

"Fucking shit oh… oh it hurts… so goooooooood!" Marco was up on his tippy toe's as her toes curled in pain.

The young man pulled away from the breast quickly shoving his tongue into her mouth, milk still leaking from his lips.

Her mouth opened up immediately as he forced himself in the wanting Angie, eager to taste him and her milk together as Marco started to jackhammer her pussy at a blinding speed. None of the other women he's ever been with had felt like this.

Their kiss ended with Marco making a trail to her neck, "Mmmmmm, you feel so hot… I've never felt this before, wrecking the hole I came from, it's incredible!"

Marco shouted in ecstasy, "I love the way you sound when moaning haaaa! Come on, let me finish in you! No, beg me to!"

Angie couldn't help but smile after hearing those words, "Mar-Marco! Fuuuuuuuck me! I want haaaaahhhhhhh! I want to feel… you cum inside me! Please! I-I need this, please let me feel you empty yourself in me! Do whatever you want with me! Drink my milk, spit in my mouth, slap me around, I don't care! Just give me this!"

She could feel her juices roll down her asscrack, making a mess on the bed, a pool forming under the form, the man on top of her was relentless as the room filled with the smell of sex and their screams. Marco redoubled his efforts, he was shocked that he started to feel ready to cum already, "Hmmmmmm ahhhhhh! He-here it cums! AHHHHHHHH FUCK!"

He started to crash into her with incredible force, certain to leave bruises the next day as he carelessly plowed into the older woman, shouting with every push, strands of drool falling on Angie's face, mixing with her tears as she was left in a constant state of orgasm, barely able to breathe from the intensity.

His mother's stomach started to contract as she felt his seed pouring in, it was too much for her as it started to squirt out from between their sexes, "OHHHHHHH MARCO AHHHHHHHMMMMMM!"

The heat she was feeling was amazing as the older woman continued to cum with him, Angie released her legs and wrapped all her appendages around his body. Marco felt his sack emptying as he held his mother, delivering his final thrusts, his cockhead tempting its way to her womb.

When he finally finished using her, he left himself hilted deep in her folds as he kissed her cheek, "That… was… so hot!"

He stood up when he was finally ready with his hard member still deep inside, Marco's chest was covered in her milk as he ran his hands along her body, "You… okay down there?"

All the woman could do was breath deeply and place a hand on top of her stomach feeling his spunk doing their best to knock her up, "I-I-I… I want more baby! Please! Give me more!"

Marco smiled as he pulled out, "Oh don't worry about that!" He placed two fingers into her snatch as Angie jerked her body.

"Make… me proud!" The digits were removed and placed into her mouth. She sucked his fingers clean, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she treated his fingers no differently than his cock; looking into her eyes, Marco couldn't hold back his laughter as she looked up at him like a sexy little hooker, mascara streaking down her face with her mouth agape as she diligently licked his fingers, willing to work on them as long as he wanted.

"That's a good dirty little bitch!" He yanked out his hand from her and watched as Angie sat on her knees like a dog.

"I can be… as dirty as you want… master!" She barked, now licking his abs and chest, desperate to please him in any way she could.

Marco couldn't believe how erotic this was as he ran his hand through her hair, he pulled a chunk of it and got in her face, "Show me then!" He shoved her down to her side. Angie loved the way she was being treated, the utter degradation caused her pussy to tighten with joy on what was to come next.

The young man laid on the bed, taking it over as her new owner, "Get on top, now!"

Angie smiled even more as she stood up on the bed with Marco between her legs, "Yes… master!"

He sure loved how that sounded as she spread herself open, a mixture of both their fluids oozing out of her, falling on his lap and cock, sliding onto the bed and soaking into the mattress, as she started to crouch down on his dick, again sitting like a dog for him, one leg on each side of Marco, crouching down, his dick is right under her snatch. Angie wasted no time and slammed her body down, her tits swinging with her as she cored herself on him, "AHHHHH… so… soooooo deeeeeeeep!"

Marco loved the view as he witnessed her breasts lactating more than ever as they bounced up and down, "That's a good bitch!"

The older woman raised her head up and started to scream as she jumped up and down his cock, she was skilled enough to barely keep the head in and slam down on his balls as she continued to cry in ecstasy, he could see their fluids mixing together as his previous load was fucked out of her along with her fluids.

When there was space between them, thick strands could be seen clinging onto their bodies, stretching out before being slapped together as Angie brought herself down onto her master again and again. The view was making him even hotter than before, Marco had enough of just watching as he lifted his arms to grab her head, "AHHHHHHH!?" She screamed in terror for the unknown.

Angie felt her body being pulled down on top of his, "Get that sexy ass to work!" A loud smack was sent across her ass.

"YESS MASTER! OF COOOUURRSSSE MASTER!" Marco then grabbed her breasts and shoved both nipples into his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm!" He hummed in delight tasting her milk again, pretty sure he was addicted to it now.

Angie was spinning her hips in circles as she sat on her rear and his thighs, "AHHHHHH AHHHHH!?"

She couldn't stop herself from pulling his hair and arching her back to make sure nothing was left out from her pussy. Angie was putting all of her fantasies into action and boy was there a lot that had built up with Rafael's abscess.

"You… you like that? Maassster?" She pulled his head deeper into her breasts, loving the sounds coming from him.

Marco jerked his body up to sit on his rear now as he released her tits and latched one hand around her throat, all sounds ceased from the woman as an evil look filled his eyes, "Fuck… like your life depends on it! I want to see everything, make yourself worth me!"

She felt the grip getting tighter as Angie doubled her efforts, she had to make him cum before passing out, his satisfaction was all that mattered to him, her own well being meant nothing to her, "Gah… haaa…"

The woman placed both hands behind his neck as she leaned back, Marco could feel he was hitting something that had never been touched before, as her body would rock back up to him. Angie would squeeze her legs together to tighten up her insides, "Oh fuck haaaa… don't stop!"

Her wetness and his cum still in her was making it easier to go faster. As he continued to squeeze her throat, his mother began to throw her body into him with every thrust, punching against her cervix, continuing until, finally, she pushed him through. Though no sound escaped her mouth, Angie still screamed as hard as she could as the pleasure and pain from this invasion of her womb mixed together, blurring her mind even more.

With every thrust, her previously tight cervix was being fucked loose, as her deepest and most private womanhood was defiled by her own son's cock, just for his own cheap thrills. Marco's tip burned hotter than it ever had before, even more than when he fucked Hekapoo, as it probed into his mother's womb, going back to the hot oven it came from. He was losing his concentration as he let go of her throat and placed both hands on the bed, "SHIT! OH FUCK! I'M CUMMMMINGGGGGGG!"

He placed his head down and shut his eyes tight, she felt the second load of the day shoot directly into her womb, filling the area with his thick cum, Angie sent both arms under his and pulled her son tighter to her body, "AHHHHHH MASSTERRRRRR!"

Marco could feel his lap completely soaked as her hips kept going until she collapsed on top of him, his cock finally slipping out of her, her cervix retightening and keeping his entire load safe within her, until the next time he plunged into her. Angie was completely exhausted and satisfied, he placed his lips along her ear, "Ha… you're my woman… now. You're… going to bear me a child!"

This felt so taboo to her, her own son was going to be the father to her next child, not only Marco's sibling, but his kid as well… and she loved the idea of it more than anything else, "Yesssssssss masterrrrrr! A new daughter for you! One you can fuck to your heart's desire, to be another cockhole for you, just like her whore of a mother!"

The idea reignited the flame in Marco at the idea of it, of taking his own daughter's virginity while she lies in the chest of her mother. He grabbed Angie by the hair and threw her down across the mattress, "Careful what you say about my daughter's mother, that's my mom you know!" He laughed as he descended down upon her.

The new couple fucked from dawn to dusk, the bed's frame had collapsed at some point in their lovemaking session. Angie was just a mess laying on top of his chest as his spunk leaked out, "Sure glad to see my little plan had worked!"

They look over to find Eclipsa shutting the door behind her, "What do you mean by that?" Marco asked as Angie sent a kiss trial down his abs.

"This whole little thing! How else would you find yourself naked downstairs with this beautiful woman needing a good fucking?"

Angie grabbed a hold of his cock and looked over to the other woman, "You were right 'Clipsa… I just can't get enough of this huge dick! Master said I can have it whenever I want!" She dives down and takes his cock into her wanting mouth.

"Master, you say? Oh sweety! I'm so happy for you, now let me show you a thing or two to tame this monster!" The Queen of Darkness stripped herself naked and jumped on top of Marco.

He felt her kissing and biting his neck...

…

"Hmmmm? What the?" Marco looks all around the room as Star lifted herself up with his boxers over her head.

"Sorry for waking you… we got a little more time before he have to wake up." He started to laugh and pull off the item from her face.

"How did those get there?" Star gave him a big bright smile.

"I… I just wanted to get as much of your scent as I could! You know what it does to me, the musk, the cum, the piss, oooh your piss makes me so hot and horny… I would drink it out of a glass if you let me... Also, you were mumbling something in your sleep. Dreaming about me?" She comes down for a kiss.

"A Star, I know how you are about the smell, here!" He laughed as he shoved the dirty boxers into her face, pressing them deeply into her nose, as she enthusiastically began to huff them, doing her best to suck in each and every scent he put off.

"Hmmmmmm alright now, come over here, I really need some relief, and that cunt of yours isn't doing any good over there, let's put your holes to use!" Marco was on top of the blonde in a flash, hoping that the brutal treatment he was about to give the princess would push the dream from his mind.

It rather shocked and scared him to see his mother like that, that and how real the dream felt as he noticed he already had cum leaking out before he even entered Star.

…

Eclipsa is found on her knees while next to Angie's sleeping form, her hands were next to the woman's head with a purple spell surrounding them, "That should give you a pleasant dream!"

She looks down to see a clear wet spot between the other woman's legs, "I'm so bad!"

**Reaper- Okay… I know that was a dick move on you guys. I've never done a mother x son scene and just wanted to take a crack at it! How was it?**

**There's a poll set up on my profile that you guys need to vote on, it's about The Scent. Joe and I have two ways two takes on this story, my way is rather dark and will have heartbreak and death in it.**

**While one couple will come to an end, it will make another stronger. Just trust me, Marco will always win in the end, but who will be his Queen?**

**Joe's path is more of what the story has been until now, I will be happy either way, but my path will shock you all! **

**Ulysseus- Well, that was fun! This was my first collab piece and I had a blast mixing my ideas with Reaper's, they fit together perfectly on this and I'm looking forward to working together with him and Joe in the future!**

**Thank you and please leave a review!**


	10. We're

"Man, that was a lot of fun!" Star was back in the chariot, her head laying on Marco's lap and legs leaning on a wall.

Marco stroked her hair, all this feeling right for them after what had happened last night. "Sure was. Hey, what's that?" He pointed at her belly button.

Star was in a comfortable outfit with a simple shirt and skirt. Marco wore his standard Knight uniform. She had convinced him to keep his armor off so the Princess would be comfortable when laying on him. Everything had changed between them for the better, feeling closer now more than ever seeing how they confessed to each other.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Before saying their goodbyes, Patty and Erica were able to slip Marco their numbers. Rich thanked them for coming on such short notice and planned to stay in contact with them more.

Star looked down at her shirt that showed off her stomach, trying to get a better look at it and falling off her lap pillow, "Ouch… what is that?"

"Come over here." Marco wanted to laugh, but he offered her a hand as Star stood up on her knees between his legs.

Her hand rubbed the item in question, raised off her skin in place of her belly button. "It feels kinda funny."

Marco was now closer to it, "Looks like a butterfly? Like the one Moon places on top of her pies?"

Star thought it over for a moment. "Wha… what color is it?" She started to smile with tears in her eyes.

"Pink. Is something wrong?" He could see tears running down her face as the Princess pulled him into a kiss.

It was soft and loving as the young man wrapped his arms around her lower back until the kiss was broken, "Marco…"

"What's the matter?" He was trying to run down all the things he learned about the Royal Mewmans. There was a reason why his Queen picked that style of a butterfly when she baked her pies.

Then it hit him. His eyes widened and his mouth fell wide open, shaking his head, "It can't be!"

"Yes!" She pulled him into a tight hug as they both started to cry.

"Star… you're… you're-" The blonde cut him off.

"No, _we're_ pregnant, Marco!" She let out a loud squeal.

"Princess? Is everything alright back there?" Higgs looked over her shoulder to check on them.

Nothing was heard for a short time. The Knight was ready to pull off to the side of the road and get a better look herself. Then she heard a burst of laughter that only grew louder.

"YES! EVERYTHING IS PERFECT!" Star was now sitting on Marco's legs with her arms wrapped around his head.

"We're… oh my God, Star… we're pregnant!" He buried his face into her chest and held her tighter.

"Be careful! I'm carrying our precious cargo!" She pulled his face into a deep loving kiss. This was shocking and amazing for them, tears of joy running down their faces as their marks started to glow brighter than ever.

Not to disappoint, "Marco… are you hard?" She moved her rear back and forth to double check.

"Can you blame me? The mother of my first child is one sexy woman!" He picked up Star and gently lay her down on the floor as they continued to kiss. The battle heated up quickly as she ripped his shirt off.

"Mmmmmm… I can get used to waking up with this view!" Star was looking down at his chest and abs.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" They laughed together as Marco went at Star's neck and licked it.

What she wanted him to do was ravage her all over and fuck her brains out. What she got was a soft kiss from Marco as he slipped down her neck and then stopped, "We'll be home soon. Couldn't hurt for us to find something to do and pass the time, could it?"

Star bit her lower lip, loving how that sounded, "Well you're hard and I'm horny sooooooo..."

He wanted to wreck her ass, but he couldn't find it in himself due to his duties. It wasn't his style to act like a savage with a one-track mind. He enjoyed taking things slow, savoring everything for what it was worth. It wasn't like he was just a teen fueled by his hormones. Marco placed more kisses down her shoulder, "I think I have an idea, but you need to understand one thing."

The young man pulled away to look into her still wet eyes, "What is it?"

Marco smiled as he wiped away the last of her tears, "As much as I love sex, I want you to know I love you… and Moon as well."

That killed her mood. She knew this talk was going to have to happen at some point, but did it have to be right now? Star looked away, "I'm listening…"

"Star… things are going to be different now." He looked down at her belly and then at her eyes.

"Well yeah, I'm going to have to hide that from mother." She crossed her arms and huffed into the air.

"No. We're going to tell her." Marco was up on his knees now.

"What? Why? We got a few months before the baby bump shows!" Star started to see his marks fading away seeing his demeanor taken more serious tone due to the conversion at hand.

"I'm not going to lie to my Queen about what we did or how things are between us now. She has a right to know, I'm still her Captain." Why did he always have to be right?

"Okay… okay… can we not think about that right now and just worry about taking care of that?" Star pointed at his hard cock that was just waiting to come out for some fun.

She came up to sit on her rear and kissed his chest, "Yeah… hmmmmmmm, but this conversation isn't over!"

The Princess rolled her eyes. She had bigger fish to fry right now, "Yes, my King!"

Marco shut his eyes and enjoyed it as his marks started to glow again, Star was kissing and leaving a trail of bites up to his lips. He wrapped his arms around the Princess and held the blonde tighter to his body, "Hey, I wanna try something!"

Star was out of his grip in a flash. She turned on her heels and placed her feet outside his thighs as her rump was shoved into his face. "Wow…" Was the only thing Marco could mutter with the cheeks pressed onto him.

"Like the view?" Her ass wiggled as Star unzipped his pants, Marco's cock sprang out and smacked her in the face, damn hard. She took her hand to her bruised cheek, the place where the hunk of man meat had hit her. It hurt, and she was sure that soon a red mark would appear, but she didn't care. Something else was keeping her attention.

The scent that his member was exuding was… simply… way too much, it was almost hypnotic. The Princess used a hand to hold his shaft and the other to pull back his foreskin, she felt the scent intensify, but she couldn't get herself away. Star pressed her nose up to his cockhead. In her mind, all she could think was of how magnificent it smelled.

Even though Tom, was barely a presence in her mind anymore, she remembered one thing in particular. His smell, he always smelled like soap. So clean, so pristine. Marco was different, he smelled like the outdoors and hard work. He smelled like sweat, like a real man. And this, his cock, this huge, gross, disgusting, wonderful, magnificent symbol of patriarchal oppression. It smelled like piss, cum and the scent of whichever women he had been in any given day.

Right now as she took a long heartfelt sniff, she could smell it. That beautiful, enchanting scent that she was so enthralled by, except that this time it was different. It was better, because alongside the sour piss, and the bitter cum. There was something else, something sweet putting the proverbial cherry on top of it all, and she knew what it was… it was herself.

Star felt accomplished, she finally managed to get it, and participate. She was a part of the huge list of people that he had fucked and she loved it. The Princess never wanted things like this to end. In the whole world, there was only Marco, her cunt, his dick and her. She loved everyone in that list, and she knew that Marco did so too, and in this dizzy, almost high state she was in because of the sheer scent of his manly dick. The Princess swore an oath to herself.

She swore that she would never separate from Marco again because he was her best friend, her crush, her lover, he was a breeder among limp dicks, and she wanted to make sure to always be bred by him, because she deserved only the best, and that was what he was for her.

The young woman knew that very well, because even as numbed as she was, she knew for a fact that the baby inside her wouldn't be her last. She knew that the moment it was out, she would beg Marco to put another inside her.

So, to commemorate her oath, she with all her heart, gave a kiss to the tip of his cockhead. In it, she put all her sweet, innocent love, and her most depraved lust, all her wishes for the future. All her dreams and expectations, all she was, she put into that kiss. When she was done, she let a complaced, lovely sigh before saying.

"I think you know the answer to that!" He placed his hands on her ass and started to press his fingers deep into the soft mounds.

"Mmmmmmm, that feels nice…" The Princess grabbed a hold of his rod tighter and started to run her face up and down on it, she couldn't wait until the heat it was putting off was deep inside her, where it belonged.

Then she felt a harsh smack on her butt, "If you're going to play with it, then put it in your mouth!"

She swirled her tongue on and around the head, "What if I've been a bad girl and need a spanking?"

A dark smile covered his features as Marco sent another hand across her cheeks. He didn't stop until her whole ass was bright red and juices dripping onto his chest. Star couldn't hold back the moans that would come from each strike, "Then I'll just have to put you in your place!"

Her body rocked back and forth as he put more strength into the strikes. In order to stop herself from screaming out loud, she lunged at the meat stick and sent it right down into her throat as best as she could, "Hmmmmmm gaaaaah!"

Marco pulled Star's panties to the side and went right for her pussy. He started to tongue-fuck her honey pot as he spread her cheeks, digging his tongue further in as he held her rear end in place from moving away from him After getting a good taste, the young man dragged his tongue over to her second hole. His mouth made the sounds very much like a dog drinking from a water bowl.

"Ohhhhhhhhh that's it Marcooooo, deeper! Just like that, keep digging more and don't forget to play with my pussy!" Star had become a big fan of this while they had fun last night.

Pulling his tongue out, he went down and licked her clit while his nose was almost in the Princess' pussy. He licked from her pussy all the way to her ass several times to get a good coating, as his spit and her juices started to roll off his chin.

Star took things one step further and reached her hand between her legs. She rubbed her clit and pinched it hard between her fingers to make it poke out, "Haaaa hmmmmmm, my clit… it's throbbing, please... nibble on it! Oh, please Marco~~"

Doing as he was told, he dug his fingertips into her hips and pulled her pussy deeper into his face as he started to bite her pleasure button. Taking it in between his teeth as his tongue start to lap harder and harder, "Hmmmmmmm…"

"_She's getting closer… I can smell it." _He thought as he placed his middle and ring fingers on his right hand deep into her as she started to clamp on them, with incredible force. It was driving her mad as she started to choke herself on his massive dick.

Star loved how he knew how to eat her pussy, "Marco... I already know how good you are at eating my pussy, please... play with my ass and make me cum already!"

Pulling out his wet fingers from her leaking snatch, he now began to smack her rear harder, spreading her ass to cause some pain and get his tongue as deep as it would go. Marco started to kiss her asshole while making kissing noises over and over just to make her go even more wild.

"Oh, my Mewni *cough* how the hell did *cough* *cough* you get so damn big?!" Coming up for air while still coughing, Star marveled over his size as Marco felt her spit rolling off his sack.

Once more shoving his tongue into her ass, Marco wiggled it even harder, pressing his tongue as deeply as he could into her asshole. Star was, until very recently, a total anal virgin and still wasn't used to the new and incredible feelings her ass could give her, especially at the hands of someone as skilled as Marco Diaz. She began to cum violently as she rolled onto her side, unable to stand anymore. She laid on the floor gasping for air.

Marco got back onto his feet and pulled her hips up to fuck Star in his favorite position, doggy style while he was standing up. It gave him more power to fuck her balls deep making her thighs bright red just as her ass. Holding on to her great white plump ass, he parked his dick deep in her that felt like she was made for him.

It drove her crazy when he was all the way in her and just left it inside, bucking his hip just a little more in her as he pulled her into his dick. It was causing her pain, but the pleasure outweighed it.

"_Geez, I love when he does that." _Star propped her upper body on the seat in front of her to get more comfortable.

Starting a rhythm that had quickly gone faster and made them moan louder, "That's right, fuck me, fuck me good and deep!" Star was really getting into it until he pulled out of her as it was getting to the good part.

He moved her back to the floor and laid the Princess on her side as he came up behind and went back to fucking, "Play with your pussy Star~~" He said into her ear as he was biting the bottom of it.

Raising her left leg up in the air and fucking her, Star played with her pussy, now feeling the familiar twitching just before she came, he was now grunting while getting deeper in her and feeling that he was going to cum soon.

With a few more pumps, she started to let out a small scream that was music to his ears that had pushed Marco over the edge, sending thick ropes of cum deep inside, he wouldn't stop until all movement halted for both of them.

Star turned to his neck kiss his lips, "Amazing like always Marco… I think you like eating ass too much buddy!" She poked his chest and smirked still huffing out loud.

"Well, I guess I should stop if you're going to bitch about it?" As he laughed at her and tried not getting stapled by Star.

"I wasn't saying it like it was a bad thing you jerk! You're just really good at it and I love the way it makes me feel!" He kissed her head as Marco wrapped his arms around Star. He loved the feeling and never wanted to end.

"Alright, let's get some rest Princess, it's been a long day and we deserve a break." They both got comfortable and let the sleep take them away

…

_KNOCK _

_KNOCK_

_KNOCK_

"Sir? We've made it to Butterfly Castle." Higgs was standing before the chariot's door.

"Hmmm?" Marco lifted his head from Star's hair.

"Shhhhh… five more minutes, Marco…" The Princess pulls on his arm and snuggles tighter to her partner.

"We need to get up, Star. Come on and get dress." He gently pulls his body away from her and started preparing himself.

"But I don't wanna!" She rolls onto her stomach and lifted her rear into the air.

"I know, I know…" Marco couldn't stop himself from staring at her ass.

"Ugh… is it too early to say the baby is sucking all my energy?" Star felt her shirt and skirt landing on her back.

"I think there's a book you should read about that. You wouldn't believe how much you're going to have to eat!" That got her attention as the young woman sat on her rear and stares at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, Mewni… I'm going to get fat…" She looks down at her stomach and pokes at her new mark.

"You shouldn't have to worry about that. Moon had you and she still has a fantastic body…" As the words left his mouth, Marco could see a scowl ruining Star's beautiful features.

The princess had a bone to pick with him, but something derailed that thought, "Marco, are you horny right now?"

He raised one eyebrow, "Um, not right this second. Why would you ask that?"

She was up on her knees and now in his face, "Well, I thought those only showed up around me and when you're in the mood."

Marco felt one of his crescent moons being played with by her fingers, "Are they glowing?"

That was odd to him as he watched Star shake her head, "Nope."

"Weird. What color are they?" He was about fully dressed now.

"White, it goes pretty well with your skin tone!" Star was so proud to see this as she came in for a kiss.

"*chu* I should start writing all this down. This is all new territory for all of us. Now get ready please, Princess!" He knew that would touch a nerve.

Surprisingly, it didn't, "As you wish, my King!" Star snapped her fingers and was dressed in a flash.

"Sir? I'm still here…" Higgs was tapping her foot on the ground as her team was ready to wrap this up.

The door flew open as the redhead fell to the ground, "Don't rush me, Higgs." Marco looked down at her with disapproval as he stepped out.

"Yes, sir…" She looked up at him and saw his marks as clear as day.

Marco offered his had to Star, "Princess, my team awaits your next orders."

She looked over to the men and Higgs, who was dusting herself off, "Um, what do I say?"

Star looked over to Marco as he smiled, "A thank you for the escort is always welcomed, but dismissed usually works."

"Ohhhhhh… well, thanks guys for everything you've done!" She gave the group a smile that warmed all their hearts.

"It was our pleasure, Princess. Sir, permission to head over to the stables and remove the gear?" Higgs stood before Marco and awaited his orders.

"Make it happen. I'll catch up with you guys later." He started to walk away and threw a wave at them.

"YES SIR! You heard the Captain, boys." Marco's second in command moved the men out.

Star held Marco's hand tighter as they entered the castle, "So what's the plan?"

He had to see his Queen, "We need to talk with Moon…"

The Princess slumped her shoulders, "Yeah… I know…"

"Star… just trust me. We need to clear the air and… just come with me." His steps started to pick up some speed.

She could feel her stomach turning upside down. Star wasn't ready to face her mother. What would happen when they broke the news about the pregnancy? "Yeah…"

They make it to the Queen's office door and the young man's hand was on the doorknob, "Marco, can we stop for a minute?"

He looked over to the blonde as she tightened her grip around his hand again, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

"It's just… you know… this is kinda gonna get weird." She tried to give a weak smile to lighten up the situation.

"There's nothing to worry about. Moon understands what you mean to me. We just never thought you would leave, Tom…" Another name Star didn't want to hear, but she smiled knowing damn well she had her revenge on everything he'd ever done to wrong her.

"Yeah… wait. You told my mother how you really felt about me?" Why was that the only thing she had taken away from his statement?

Marco scratched that back of his head, "Well yeah. It was on your one year anniversary with him. Which was the day we became… you know? A couple."

"You guys see each other as a thing? What about all the other women you've been with during that time? And what does dad think about all this?" It was funny how she just realized that Moon was having inappropriate relations with her Captain behind River's back.

"I did tell Moon I love her so yeah, we see ourselves as a couple. She feels that I should still be able to have sex with other people. It's not a need of mine, but I'm not one to say no. All that matters is that I come back home to her after those outings." Marco had gotten quite used to her rules and never gave them a second thought.

Star rolled her eyes, "Clearly, seeing how you and Erica fucked!" She pulled her hand from Marco and crossed her arms.

"True, along with Janna, Jackie, Higgs…" As he went on with the names, Star started to look back on the conversation with Eclipsa.

_Flashback_

"You see Star, the reason why your mother lets Marco out to play… quite frankly, it turns her on more than anything else." The Queen of Darkness dropped a massive truth bomb on the blonde.

"Say whaaaaaaaaa?" Safe to say, she was very confused.

"What don't you understand dear?" Eclipsa finished her coffee and placed the empty mug on the table.

"Just… how? Like I get it… kind of. Marco is a lot of man and you should see him all grown up… mmmmmmmm abs!" Star was dozing off now with the picture of adult Marco in her mind.

After a minute of watching the Princess nibbling on the top of her wand, "Star? Sweetie… snap out of it!" The older woman slapped her hand on the table.

"HUH?! Oh… sorry about that, I get like this when I think about his adult form..." She was blushing embarrassed by how her mind wandered off like that.

Eclipsa smiles knowing very well where she was coming from, "To answer your question, I have met and had several nights with Marco in Hekapoo's dimension." Now it was the former Queen's turn to daydream on her encounters with him.

"NO FAIR! I thought I was the only one that knew that side of him! Did you also meet with Brinzetta?" Star watched as Ecilpsa's marks started to glow now.

"Yes… yes, I have… don't ask what happened…" Looks like a little three-way might have gone down!

"Part of me wants too and the other… eh… could you go on with what you were just talking about?" She was starting to regret letting this conversation go on for so long.

"That's right, as I was saying. Back in my day, the only way I could stand the King before meeting my beloved Globgor, was watching him with other women. That's why Moon gets her rocks off knowing how many women Marco can bed." She might have hated her Mewman husband more than anything, but being able to watch him in action did the trick for her.

"Okay… not weird or anything. What else did you get into back then?" There had to be more to all this, Star thought to herself.

"Well, I would also take the servants down to my sex dungeon and have my way with them. When I felt the need to be pleased or take out some frustration on a poor soul. I would do it and not give a damn. I was the Queen, so why should I had kept myself to only one person?" Ecilpsa was really something else when she was the ruler of Mewni.

"Did you ever do anything out in the open? Also, you said "person"... so was there any girl on girl action?" Why was this conversation getting Star excited?

"Sure I did, you wouldn't believe half the stories I have about the things that have been done on that dining room table!" And Star just lost her appetite for the next week while the older woman sidestepped her second question.

"Gross…" She said out loud.

"What was that now?" Eclipsa narrowed her eyes.

"NOTHING! So what is it that gets my mother off on the idea of Marco jamming his cock in any wet hole that wants him?" She looks over to make sure he was still passed out in the living room.

"Well, I'm sure she has her own reasons, but have you seen the man shirtless?" They both put on a dreamy look on their faces knowing the answer.

"Ohhhhhh yeah… he… he hits the gym a lot…" The all-seeing eye spell came in handy a lot when Tom use to blow her off.

"That he does, plus not to mention all the extracurricular activities he finds himself part of. The point is Star, we all love a man that can please any woman. It's even better to watch, but I don't think Moon has hit that point quite yet?" Get ready for it!

"What do you mean by that?" Star leaned forward wanting to know.

"I have offered her more than a few times to take part when Marco is over. She kindly declines it every time." Now Janna on the other hand, she's over before the phone call is over. The older woman been meaning to ask how the Filipino came across dimensional scissors.

The Princess was processing the information when she heard, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Star shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Well I… I came across mother and Marco because of a smell. Then with what just happened with… you know, I wanted to talk to you about all this. It is really hot to see him fucking!" She slapped her hands over mouth.

Eclipsa smiles and nods, "It's quite the scene, isn't it?"

"Yeah… he looks so sexy when he cums… all I wanted to do was kiss his body all over as he pumped his seed deep in someone's pussy!" Star didn't even realize that she was humping into the air as she sat, the thought was driving her mad with lust as her body began to work instinctively to try to get her off.

"Looks like your more willing to accept your true cravings! I know that look from anywhere!" The older woman was so happy to see this side of the Princess. Watching the teenager in front of her absently pump her hips into nothing filled Eclipsa with pride, knowing that the future Queen of Mewni had already thrown both her shame and her senses away.

Eventually, after one thrust went high enough to knock her thigh into the table, Star realized what she was doing, blushing deeply as she lowered herself back onto the chair, "Maybe a little… can you blame me?"

"No Star, if anything, I'm rather proud of you! Get as depraved as you want to be, fulfill your deepest and darkest fantasies! I know I did! The things I did when I was Queen were as shocking as they're uncountable, and I don't regret a single one." Eclipsa sure missed how things used to be, Moon as ruler, was a little uptight for her liking.

Eclipsa's words of praise filled Star with pride and her hips again beginning to thrust on their own, but this time, Star didn't stop them, proud to let Eclipsa see what sort of depraved girl she was, unashamed that her body was as cock starved as her mind, "Maybe I'll make a few changes when I take over! Marco did say I would Mewni my way… no matter how destructive." Why did it take her so long to see how happy he could really make her?

"That's right! Wouldn't hurt if you learn some of the laws I enacted." The former Queen leaned over to Star, placing her palm just above where the young woman was air-humping. A brief look of confusion washed over Star at this, until Eclipsa gave her a nod, letting Star realize what was happening.

With a new found enthusiasm and shamelessness, Star let her hips thrust even higher, smacking her crotch into Eclipsa's open palm. She gave Star every dirty detail she could come up with as the girl absently grinded and bumped her hand, happy to take any pleasure she could, even through her skirt with just light slaps. Star and Eclipsa's conversation lasted for almost two hours as the Queen Of Darkness told the Princess every story she could think of from her time as ruler, Star's hips pumped the entire time, her muscle memory already setting her down the life of depravity she never knew she wanted.

_Flashback Over_

He was cut off while counting off the women's names on his fingers, "Alright! Enough of that buster!" The blonde pointed a finger at his face and tried to hide how turned on she was about all this.

Marco huffed out loud and gently moved her finger and placed both his hands on her shoulder, "Just listen… River is no saint in all this. After what happened with Toffee, he started to gather mistresses in other Kingdoms. Not like this is going to sound any better, but I'm the only person that Moon has chosen to bed with. We're at least stable."

The Princess' mouth was wide open, how could this all gone on right under her nose? She knew her parents had ups and downs, but never like this, "I guess you have a point… can you promise me something?"

He looked deep into her blue eyes, "I'll try my best."

"I guess I'll settle for that now, promise me… that we won't end up like my mother and father. I don't want you running around chasing tail behind my back because you're unhappy with us. I don't want you to stop conquering and fucking other women, but we're a couple, and if you're going to fuck them… I want to fuck them with you! We should do important things together, and if that's important. Then, lets have fun with your broads together!"

If the Queen didn't allow for it, they would of never been able to be where they stand right now. The young man smiles as his hands ran down her shoulders and meet with her hands, "Star, I swear we'll never end up like them. If you couldn't tell already."

He points at one of his marks, "I think it's clear you've marked me as your territory!"

They share a giggle, "Good point, but that crown you wore didn't stop some of those skanks from making a move on you!"

Marco should have know that was going to come up as Star squinted her eyes at him, "Yeah… can we get this out of the way first?" He nods over to the office.

Star pulled one hand and placed it on the doorknob, "Can I get a kiss for confidence first?"

All he could do was lean over with a smile for a soft long kiss, "*chu* better?"

Her eyes were still closed, "Not really, but this is as ready as I'll ever be!" The door opens.

He takes point as Star was behind him, "Marco…?"

Queen Moon looks over to see the person she needed right now, "My Queen? What's the matter?"

He rushed over to her side as Star released him and watched them closely, they could see the older woman's eyes red from tears, "It's been a stressful day… let's not bother with that. How was the trip and...? Are your marks now permanent?"

She stands up and held him in a tight hug, Moon could smell her daughter all over him, "We'll get to that in a moment, what happened?"

The Queen laid her head into the crook of his neck, "I'll be fine, don't worry…"

None of this felt right with Marco, his hands reached her face to look at him, "Moon… tell me, please."

She couldn't deny him as the Queen gave the young man a kiss. Star looks away from them feeling very uncomfortable, "I'm sorry about all this… it's about your father, Star."

That got the Princess' full undivided attention as the Queen felt Marco wiping away her tears, "It's okay… should I step out?"

He felt Moon's grip tighten, "I would rather you not. Sweetie… come here."

The Princess made her way to them, even if she didn't want to, "Is dad alright?"

Moon reached out to grab the young woman's hand, "Oh, Star… there's been an accident while getting the hunting trip ready."

Marco looks over at both the women, "An accident? Should I ready my team to-" The Queen stares at him. He already knew…

"Mom? What happened? Daddy is okay? Right?" Star's heart was starting to feel heavy, she's never seen her mother like this.

The teens watched another tear fall from her eye, "I don't know how to say this, but… River was working on a trap. One that required a very large boulder, they still don't know how he got it tied up to that tree. When questioned about it's safety, he proudly demonstrated the trip wire could only be snapped by the beast they were hunting."

Moon paused as she gathered her thoughts, "Needless to say… he was quite surprised by what happened next. There was nothing they could have done, we can't even have an open casket, Star!"

The Queen pulled her only daughter into an almost neck breaking hug as she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Star was like a statue, unable to believe her own mother's words, "Daddy… daddy is dead?"

While Moon no longer wanted River at her side anymore, she never wished anything like this, "I'll go and recover his body…" Marco was about to leave until the Queen and Princess grabbed each of his hands.

"That's alright… the necessary preparations have already been made. Just… please stay with me… with us." Moon put on a weak smile.

Marco looked over to Star, "My Queen… there's news we must share with you, but I don't think this is the right time for it."

Star knew what he was getting at, "Maybe we should tell her…" The Princess was looking off into the distance.

"If you're going to tell me things have changed with you two, there's no need. I can smell it already." Maybe there was a silver lining to all this?

"While that's true… there's more to it." Star stepped away from her mother and lifted up her shirt.

"Is that…?" Moon ran her fingers over Star's belly, her eyes widen after seeing and feeling the mark of pregnancy.

"You're… bearing his child?" She looked over at both the teens

"We may have forgotten to… protect ourselves." Said Marco, scratching the back of his head, "As we did it."

"That's an Earth thing, Marco." Said Star, a lot more meekly than her usual tone, "This happens whenever guys dont pull out here."

Marco and Star continued to have this meek, awkward conversation in front of Moon, but she wasn't listening to a single word. The doom and gloom in her mind were suddenly overshadowed by a stronger feeling. It was joy.

Thoughts about the disgusting waste of time that was her husband were fleeting as the only thought that on her mind was a simple one, "I'm going to be a grandma!" She said, thinking aloud.

"Now I know what you must be thinking," Said Marco, "But I assure you, it wasn't my, I mean, our intention to make you a grandma when you're still so young."

Moon didn't seem bothered by the implication of her age or the fact that her lover had knocked up one of his mistresses. No, the fact that he knocked up her daughter ignited something inside of Moon. Her only answer was, "Marco, drop your pants."

**Reaper: Sorry for the wait guys! We're all putting a lot of work on this story. Also, all the stories on my list are ongoing. I've deleted stories in the past that were dead, so don't worry about MonStar and the Red Hoddie Bandits!**

** I**** am pleased to announce, ****Ulysseus is now a co-author! Great person to work with, as well with ****BizarreJoe.**

**Thank you for reading our story and please leave a review!**

**Ulysseus: Another chapter done! Looking forward to showing you what I came up with for the next chapter, I'm going from casual air-humping to some real fun stuff!**

**BizarreJoe: Another big chapter cut in half. A shame really, but we didn't want to leave you without a story** **for too long, so, like the last time, you're getting half today, half in around 48 to 72 hours. So check up soon for this exciting finale. Its going to be crazy.**


	11. Burn

"**What?!" **Asked both Star and Marco surprised and almost yelling out loud.

"No. Both of you, get naked and come here!" Moon pulled them closer to her as the young man stumbled onto her lips.

The Princess felt the grip around her hand let go as it reached up and started to pull on Marco's hair. Their first kiss she saw earlier was soft and caring, this one was almost animal like with Moon fully in control and dominating him, "Mom?"

Moon yanked on his hair to pull Marco away from her. He had a dazed look on his face. "Star… I've cried over this enough already. For a while, I loved your father, the last decade with him was nothing, but heartbreak and disappointments. I've made my relationship with Marco a secret for long enough, and right now, all I want to do is fuck this sorrow away with the help of the man I love!"

The young man's head was jerked around just a little to get her point across, "Moon…" Damn, he sure loved when she was in control like this.

"Knight Diaz, you have your orders. Don't make me ask twice, now make your way to the couch!" Star jumped at the tone her mother had just taken on.

"Yes… my Queen…" He was released and started to disrobe as the young man left a trail of his clothes on the ground. It ended with him sitting on the couch naked as the day he was born, hands on his lap while head and eyes forward.

"Star, do you plan to leave him there all by himself? I think you should join him." Moon snapped her fingers and was now standing naked. She placed both her hands on top of her hips and nodded over to the male.

The Princess' eyes ran up and down her mother's body a few time, "Ummmmm yeah… I'll… I'll just go over there…" She pointed at Marco, but still found it hard to stop staring at the woman's body that was in front of her.

"Any day now, dear…" The older woman walked around her and was standing behind Marco.

The blonde undressed and was now standing in front of them. Marco still hadn't moved an inch, "Star, this couch is where I shared myself with him." Moon placed both her hands on his shoulders and started to massage them.

"Hmmmm…" He shut his eyes and just enjoyed it.

"Sooooo this is where it all happened? Who made the first move?" It was a burning question the blonde had been meaning to ask as she shifted her body weight from one foot to the other.

"Why I did of course! It was an especially rough day for him and we just both came together to mend our broken hearts. This is where I want us to seal our new union!" Moon leaned over to his ear as she got a look at his hard cock that pulsated with his heartbeat.

Marco looked over at his Princess… the mother to his child. She was wonderful and everything he had ever wanted. No matter what happened between them, Star was his best friend and his soulmate, "Moon… what are we doing?"

The Queen smiled, "We? No honey, I want you to show me how it was to plater your seed deep in Star!" They both watched as the blonde was rubbing her stomach.

"And with any luck, I could be carrying your child after tonight as well!" The woman across them heard every word. Then a dark smile crossed her face as she got on her knees before Marco.

Star grabbed the meatstick in front of her, "Mom, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, the Queen needs a King to rule over Mewni. How would it look with Marco as the father of your next child when he's _MY_ King?" She started to pass her tongue over the hot rod and forced Marco moaned out loud.

Moon was nibbling at his neck, she pulls away to look at her daughter, "While you're right about the Queen of Mewni needing a King at her side. I have already chosen him!" The older woman pulled at Marco's chin to take his lips, still staring at Star.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! MOM?! I already showed everyone that Marco will be my King at Rich's wedding! How is it going to look when you make that announcement!" The Princess had his cock in a death grip as Marco was trying to cross his legs to relieve the pain.

"STAR!" That broke her train of thought as she looked down at her hand.

"Oh… sorry about that…" She let go and crossed her arms to stare down her mother.

"It's okay, let's not fight about this. I can marry both of you!" He looked over at the two women he loved deeply.

All the blonde could do was give both of them a dirty look as Moon went back to kissing his neck, not giving a damn what her daughter had to say about how close she was. "Think about it Star, you two are the highest authorities in this country! I know that you're monogamous now. But in the times of Eclipsa and before... it wasn't rare to find families with multiple wives and husbands, so why not legalize that again?"

"I can see his point, it's wild and ludicrous, but look at us, loving the same man at the same time. Why should we restrict our subjects from doing the same thing?" With a smug grin, Moon added, "And before you argue that, notice that his cock has dripped precum on your forehead."

The Princess crossed her eyes trying to spot out the liquid, unable to see it. She wiped a hand across her forehead to find the wetness on the back of it. "You say that… and I'm willing to make changes... WHEN I'M THE QUEEN!"

Star leaned over to pick up Marco's cock and held it like a microphone, "I'm having his first child, I should become Queen and make him my King!"

Moon huffed into the air, "The thing is, I haven't passed my crown down to you yet! I'm the Queen of Mewni, I make the rules!" Marco was starting to sweat as he could see sparks meeting between both the women's eyes, with him in the middle.

"Can I say something?" He said as he raised his hand like he was asking a teacher a question in class.

The blonde was about to bite his head off, but Moon stopped her, "Let's hear him out. Marco is great at negotiating deals."

"Thank you, Moon. I was just going to say, I've taken an interest in Eclipsa's chapter when I went looking through it." He still couldn't shake the feeling of power that was coursing through his veins that day.

"You talking about the time I found you floating in the air after you peeked into her chapter or the day I caught you balls deep in her?" Star got the creeps when she recalled the first memory.

"Yeah… let's not dwell on that, I did a lot of research on the "Queen of Darkness" in the library. She had placed some laws that made the people happy, one of which was polygamy." When addressing Eclipsa's title, he used air quotes.

Moon was so proud of him right now, "That's _MY _Marco! So smart and productive!"

This wasn't helping his case as Star gave them another dirty look, she pulled his cock back to her mouth, "Go on, I'm listening!"

"So who's to say that Mewni can't have more than one acting Queen at a time?" He shrugged his shoulders at the women.

The Queen didn't seem to have a problem with this, "He has a point sweety, you should be further with your knowledge on how to run the Kingdom than where you're right now. No offense, but you still need a lot of help…"

They could see Star boiling with anger, but before she could blow her top, "Star, you will rule this land one day. Why not stay with us and see the best way to go about it now rather than being thrown into the deep end later?" Moon was hoping that was going to be enough to end this and get down to the fun part.

"Fine! But I want everyone to know that I'm having Marco's first daughter! You wouldn't believe how many people were trying to take him away from me during the wedding!" Star hated to see the other woman going after him without her permission!

The older woman smiled. "As you wish Star. I only hope I can make that same announcement soon! How would you feel about calling him father in the meanwhile?" Moon was feeling really bold today!

"What?" The young blonde asked, a little bit shocked at her mom's weird request.

"He has been your stepfather for a long while now, I just want to make it official now!" Responded the Queen as she reached over to his cock while Star pulled away from him.

Star lets the idea roll around in her head a little, "Daddy… can I please suck your dick in front of mommy?"

Marco's eyes widened and his jaw went slack, cock instantly hardening to steel in Moon's grip. "Y-yes, dear. You can suck daddy's cock," He said in a monotone as his marks started to glow.

"_Jesus. For some reason, this is the first time I've ever thought about just how depraved we've become..." _Marco thought as he stood up, "_And you know what? I've really stopped giving a shit!_"

"Oh, Star." Moon said lovingly, "You really are growing up so fast. Look at you, finally sucking your Daddy's _big, beautiful cock _like this!"

Star stared at the masculine pillar before her as the Queen wiggled it in the air for the Princess. Even after having it finally conquer her and claim her womb for Marco's and his future children, it still intimidated her to look at. It was almost as long as her forearm, and just as thick, yet he had managed to plunge it to the base into her, not to mention many other women, including her own mother.

Briefly, she wondered what their children would be like, the children he would have with her mother, and if he already had bastard children, even maybe whole families during his time in the Neverzone?

Jealousy began to brew in her thought, but she quickly put that out of her mind, it was only natural for a man like Marco, with a cock like _this_, to want to spread his seed as much as possible. Instead, she chose to be felt honored to be worthy of serving him in such an intimate way.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, straining to get just the head in. Previously, she had taken about half into her mouth and throat, but now she was confident she could take it all the way. As the huge, surprisingly pleasant tasting meat approached her tonsils, she had to struggle to suppress her gag reflex while she massaged and sucked it with her tongue and throat as Moon lets her take over the task.

The Princess' marks started to brighten as her sex leaked onto the ground, just hearing his moans while watching Moon fawn over him drove her wild beyond anything else. From what they had done last night, here she was, now gagging on the dick of a man she just called her daddy in front of her own mother. This whole situation was so wrong and hot, "Haaaaaaa Staaaaaaar! Hmmmmmmm don't stop!"

"Oh, Star! I didn't know you could take Marco that deeply! She can go all the way to the base?" Moon commented overjoyed at the site, pausing in her worship of Marco's neck and body to admire her daughter's sexual progress.

"Mmmmmmm! Well… she hasn't yet." Marco said, panting as he felt Star bob her head up and down his cock and into her throat's tight confines, "But haaaaaa! It-it-it seems like... she's really… trying her best today ohhhhhh!"

He moved his hand to Star's head to get her hair out of her eyes. He always thought her baby blues were beautiful before, but looking at them now from this angle. They had an admiring look to them as she looked for approval in his.

Maybe being not just a lover, but a master over her, a father figure that River couldn't hope to be was the best way he could act. Marco would always treat her like a Princess, but he would make sure she treated him like a King.

"Hmm… maybe I _could _assist in some way, though?" Moon moved away from Marco's back and kneeled next to Star. She moved down to his balls and started to lick and suck at them. Precum had started to flow liberally, both into Star's throat and down his shaft and balls, where Moon could taste them as well.

"Mmm… Marco, you taste absolutely delicious! Star, I can't believe that I've never tried this before! If had known it was this good, I would have been sucking on them this whole time!" Moon finally put the whole sack in her mouth, rolling around each ball with her tongue, savoring in their sweaty, salty taste while her nose filled with his musk as it pressed deeply into his taint.

Pulling back to catch her breath, she remarked, "I hardly even mind that Star's hogging all that wonderful meat for herself, these things of yours are amazing!"

"Well, Queen Moon, you and Star can take turns with it, if you like!" Marco offered. Maybe getting them to share him during sex could actually help them mend their relationship!

"Oh my Marco, that sounds like a lovely idea, then I think I should probably help her out even more so I can get my turn!" Moon remarked as she stood back up, positioning herself behind Star. As she knelt behind her, Moon couldn't help but check out her daughter's figure, scanning down her back, she saw that her wings had grown a good bit, nearly reaching full maturity.

Further down, her eyes stopped to admire Star's ass, her plump cheeks had filled in very nicely these last couple of years, and with her sense of fashion, Moon was sure it had earned her attention everywhere she went. Finally, she inspected Star's cunt, dripping freely before her as she finished kneeling down.

It felt like only yesterday she had started dating, yet here she was with a bun in her oven and a pussy fucked almost embarrassingly loose to make room for the new cock it was meant to serve.

"Here baby, let Mommy help you with that," Moon said endearingly as she placed both her hands on the back of Star's head, "You want to take your daddy to the base, right?"

Though Star could barely hear anything besides the blood rushing in her head and the gagging as she throated the cock before her, she still tried to answer Moon's question, even if it was just in the form of a happy sounding choke.

"That's my girl!" Moon called as she began to press against her daughter's head, forcing the thick cock before her to slowly push its way deeper down her throat. As more inches made their way down into her gullet, tears began to stream down her face and Star began to work herself up into a panic. Desperate, not for air, but to finally feel her lips press up against his crotch.

Marco stared on in wonder as he watched the show put on in front of him, Moon giving more than gentle encouragement to Star as she forced more of his cock into her daughter, totally engrossed in her task. Star, on her part, had given up on trying on her own, leaving herself to the mercy of her new daddy and mommy, her arms falling to her side as she did her best to relax to make it easier for the two of them.

Finally, after one final shove, Moon thrust the rest of Marco's dick into Star, pressing her whole body against her daughter's to keep her there.

"My Sweetie, that was pretty hard, I'm so proud of you though, taking your daddy to the base like that!" Moon said, pressing her cheek next to her daughter's. "She feels good, doesn't she Marco? I can feel you throbbing through her."

Marco panted desperately, it was true, this felt incredible, the warmth and tightness were unlike anything he'd felt before, but "I don't know if she can take much more, she looks a little, uhh, tired." Marco said, worriedly. It was true, Star's eyes had gone vacant, the lack of oxygen taking her toll as her body began to spasm, shaking in place as Moon kept her tight in place, which only led to her milking Marcos cock even better, her spasms massaging his cock from base to tip.

"Ohh, I'm sure she's fine, she's dripping like a faucet down here, I think she might have cum from just sucking on you. And I think she's turning the most lovely shade of purple, I'm sure she'd love the look." Moon replied, not letting up on Star, keeping her pressed down on Marco's crotch even as her spasms started to speed up, her body's panic taking over.

"Mmph, really Moon, I think she's about to pass out!" Marco shouted, but still hadn't taken a step back, leaving himself lodged in the girl, his need to cum keeping him totally still as Star's convulsing throat did all the work for him.

"I think it's time the baby takes a nap so Mommy and Daddy can have some time alone, how's that sound, King Marco?" With that final remark, Marco was finally pushed over the edge, beginning to cum deeply down Star's throat, directly into her stomach. The wave of cum poured out, seemingly endlessly flooding Star's stomach.

The throbbing of his dick could easily be seen distorting her throat as each new jet of cum ran down, the abuse finally taking its toll on Star, her body losing all control of itself from oxygen deprivation. Her body let out one final series of spams, before finally going limp.

"Oh, my." Moon cried out in joy, "She's pissing herself!" It was true, Star had finally passed out from the treatment she had received and her body could no longer control itself, a stream of fresh piss poured out of her, mixing with her cum as it ran down her leg and pooled on the floor, her last act before her eyes rolled up into her head.

Though Marco stood in shock and horror at the scene before him, he couldn't pull himself to do anything, as Star's throat continued to milk him for what may have been his longest orgasm to date. Eventually, after running out of space, cum began to ooze out from around her lips, pushing its way between them and Marco's cock, left with no room left in her stomach as it dribbled out along her chin and began to mix with her piss and cum that pooled on the floor.

Eventually, Moon let go of her daughter, watching eagerly as the massive fuckstick began to slide out of Star as she slid to the ground, looking on in awe as she saw just how much her throat was forced to fit as it began to shrink back as his cock withdrew, until it eventually pulled out entirely, slick with cum and spit, leaving no support left for Star, who fell to the ground, head first with a thud, left to lie in a puddle of her own fluids as Moon walked over to Marco to pull him in for a deep kiss, standing above her own daughter's unconscious body, seemingly uninterested in her wellbeing, too busy sucking on the tongue on the Latino in front of her.

Hesitantly pushing Moon off himself, trying to maintain some semblance of sanity in the situation he'd found himself in, "We need to check on Star, we really did a lot to her there."

"Yes, YOU did, I don't think you've ever given me so much cum before. But she's fine, you mustn't worry so much dear!" Moon exclaimed, kneeling down to her unconscious body. Grabbing a handful of her hair, Moon pulled her daughter's head up from the puddle of piss she was resting in for Marco to inspect.

She looked like a mess. A thick strand of spit attached both her face and the floor, while a constant trickle of cum leaked out the corner of her lips with her body still trying to clear itself of Marco's massive load. Not only was half her face wet with her piss, but most of her hair was thoroughly soaked in the foul mixture as well, a few strands sticking to her face and neck even.

A large red spot covered her cheek from her careless impact with the floor, sure to bruise within the next day or two. Tiding it all over was her expression; not only were thick streams of her mascara streaked down her face from crying, but the eyes themselves were totally blank, her expression empty as her jaw slacked open and her body hung limply by Moon's grasp.

"See, she looks wonderful, doesn't she?" Moon chided.

"Uhh well…" Marco was stunned at what he had done to Star, he had never seen her like this before, so exposed, so devoid of that spark and passion that always twinkled in her eyes, "It's just that-"

"Oh, yes, I see you agree with me too." Moon replied, cutting him off, "You're already hard again, this sort of thing really does it for you, doesn't it? I had heard about the sort of things you and Higgs had been doing, but seeing it first hand… Well, that's something else entirely." With that, Moon let go of Star's hair, letting her head crash back down to the floor, leaving her face to rest in her own piss once again.

"Ya, Higgs has a thing for being stepped all over, but Star isn't really the type to get beaten black and blue…" He replied, looking down at the poor Princess.

"Don't mind her for now dear, come over here!" Moon made room for him on the ground next to Star and her puddle.

Marco looked down at both the women, he'd never seen this side of the Queen. Slowly, he walked over and stood before the older woman, "Where would you like me?"

She pointed a little distance from her daughter, "Lay down right here." Moon couldn't take her eyes off his cock as it bounced around into his new position. He looked up at the ceiling, unsure of what would happen next.

"There's something I've always wanted to do!" Moon clawed on top of the young man as she came down for a kiss. Marco was going to place his hands on her face, but she pulled away and turned around.

He now had a new view of the Queen's wet sex hoving over his face, "This… is new!" His hands ran up her thighs as she moaned.

"Mmmmmmm, darling… I'm rather embarrassed to be in this position." Her marks glowed, her face a mix of shame and lust.

She grabbed his cock, still coated in saliva and cum while beginning to gently stroke it for a little until she couldn't hold back the urge to place her nose along the head and take in the scent. "Haaaaaa!" Marco was taken off guard by that action as his toes curled with his fingers dugging into the woman's plump rump.

"The smell… it's exhilarating! This is such a dark and depraved thing to be taking joy from! I just can't stop myself!" Moon leaned her head to the side as her tongue dragged from the tip of his mighty cock down to the base as she looked at her daughter's passed out form.

Marco had the same thought process as he pulled the Queen's rear down onto his face, and dig her muff into his waiting and wanting mouth. "AHHHHHHH!"

Moon felt her whole pussy being swallowed up as her rear was spread with an ungodly amount of force. He couldn't stop himself from pleasing his Queen as she felt love bites along the inside her thighs and sucking on her clit, "AHHHHHHH!" MARCO! CONTROL YOURSELF MMMMMMFFFFF-!"

Her words did little to stop him, the show she put on for him early had awakened something deep inside. One of his hands went to the back of her head and shoved it down to his cock to shut her up as his hips thrust deep into her hot, moist mouth.

This was only the beginning for him, Marco was like a maniac as he sucked in all her juices. Moon's eyes went crossed as his assault on her tonsils was relentless, the thought of what she did to Star was driving him mad, "Hmmmmm that's right baby! Don't fight it!" He said out loud.

Moon's eyes were rolling to the back of her skull. Was it like this for Star? The fear and the pleasure mixed together in her mind until she didn't even care if she ended up losing the Princess lying next to her. Marco knew he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer with the way her tongue was hitting all his weak spots, "That's enough! Get off!"

He was in charge now, the Queen pulled herself up as she started to breathe in the air deeply, "Marco…?"

She didn't know what was happening as he pulled himself from under her body, Moon was now pointed over to the couch from her hips, "Go on and get comfortable!"

The Queen was on all fours as she crawled forward and leaned her upper body onto the couch. Star was now directly beneath them as Moon's knees were on either side of her head, "Dear?"

"What? I just wanted to give Sleeping Beauty the perfect view on what's about to happen!" He placed his hands on her wide hips.

"Is... this something appropriate we should be doing- AHHHHHHHHH!" Moon was caught off guard as Maco shoved himself into her with all his strength.

His rhythm didn't give her a chance to catch her breath, "I just wanted to show our daughter her soon to be sister!"

Moon looked over her shoulder to see him going with all his might ready to plant his seed deep inside, to create his next child. The young man's sack hung low heavy with the weight of another load ready to go off, "Mhhhhhhh Moon baby… oh, God!"

It didn't take long for Marco to reach his climax, Moon's tight walls worked tirelessly for him, and with Star's sleeping face right under them, he was riding one of the greatest highs he had ever felt. His sack had begun to slap her cheek, the quick smacks against her cheek were enough to finally begin to bring the Princess out of her sleep, enough for her to roll over, her face now pointing upwards, towards the brutal sex that was ongoing.

Still, Star remained mostly asleep, her, now oriented, but closed eyes still unaware of what was happening mere inches from her face as her body began to wake itself up from its near-death experience. Though his last load had been enough to break the ever-resilient of Star Butterfly, he still had more than enough cum churning in his balls for another massive load, punched right into Moon's waiting womb.

Shot after shot pumped into her, thoroughly breeding the Queen of Mewni, who now was reduced to nothing more than a moaning mess, cumming constantly from Marco's treatment of her, eventually losing control of her bladder, shamelessly pissing on her own daughter, the fluids pouring directly onto Star's face.

After several jets of cum, Marco had completely stuffed his queen, leaving no room in her cunt for his seed, which began to overflow shortly afterward. Large globs landing directly on Star's head, sticking to her face as Moon had finally finished, now lying down, barely supporting herself in her cock drunk state as the young man continued to have his way with her.

Star started to sniff out loud, even in her state, the Princess could smell that her lover was close by, "*sniff* *sniff* Marco?"

Another large portion of his load fell onto her face, disorienting the girl when some landed near her eyes. Instinctively, she wiped away the cum on her face, letting her eyes open to the sight above her.

Star immediately understood the scene before her, one she had grown accustomed to over these last months, both Marco's cock and the cunt she had come out of were images etched into her brain. It took less than a second for Star to realize her mistake, she had just wiped Marco's precious seed off of her.

Now fully awake, Star pulled her hand towards her mouth, furiously licking her fingers to try and get as much of the cum she had wiped away into her body, the disrespect she had shown Marco's dick scaring her into action. Lapping at her hand until there was nothing left, Star felt an unfamiliar taste on her tongue.

"Umm… Daddy? Your cum tastes different for some reason? It's still good though!" She cried, still scared of somehow offending Marco's penis, "It's actually tastier than usual! I was just wondering what…?"

"Oh, good morning Star!" Marco answered, too busy with the task in front of him to realize she had woken up, "Did you have a nice nap? I think that taste is actually from Mommy, we've been busy while you were asleep. We actually just finished making you a sibling! Isn't that exciting? Another kid, just like you! But during that, she kind of, umm, "let it out" on you."

"Another kid? You knocked up mom?" Star asked, the news that both she and her mother would be pregnant together was such a lovely idea for her, "And she peed on me? Mom, this tastes great! You've been holding out on me!" Star laughed, licking around her lips, trying her best to get as much of the fluid in her as possible.

"Hah, hah, I'm glad you like it, baby!" Moon panted, still trying to regain her faculties after Marco's rough pounding. "And yes, it looks like we're going to be sharing our first pregnancy togeeetthher!"

The Queen cried as Marco pulled out of her, the sudden feeling of emptiness in her drawing out a dry orgasm from her, as well as more cum that Star quickly sucked down as it landed on her before Moon eventually slid down, resting on her daughter's stomach, a leg on each side of her.

Marco moved to sit down next to Star, who had pulled her head high enough to rest against the couch, exhausted from his back to back orgasms, quickly taking a swipe along Star's cunt with a couple of his fingers, earning the blonde a shiver as he collected a mix of she-cum and piss on them. Sitting down with his back against the couch, he raised his fingers towards Moon, offering them to her.

"If she thinks you taste that good, it's only fair to try her back, right?" He asked, curious about how Moon would react to his request.

Though Moon had never considered doing anything so intimate with her daughter mere hours ago, things had changed very quickly and she was now, just horny enough, and just tired enough to go along with anything Marco wanted of her. Opening her mouth wide, she let him stick his fingers into her wanting mouth, moving her tongue around them to get every taste along her buds.

A small part of Moon recognized how dirty it was of her to be doing this, to be tasting her own daughter's fluids, not only her piss, but her cum as well. A much larger part of the older woman though, found this to be incredibly hot, especially with Marco's encouraging look egging her on, which drove her to suck his fingers in order to make sure she had taken all of Star's fluids into her mouth.

"It's... delicious!" Moon said when Marco finally pulled his fingers away, a stupid grin spreading across her face.

"Glad to hear it!" Marco said, "See? You two can get along! All it took was a little family bonding exercise." Turning to Star, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, his seemingly innocent action untarnished by the fact that she was covered in cum and piss, still fuck-drunk from his brutal rape of her throat.

Standing back up, he gave another chaste kiss to Moon, the gentle action opposite to the rough treatment he had just given her.

"Now," He said, "I've got to take a shower and get ready for afternoon drills. So I'll be leaving you ladies here. It's a good thing you both love the taste of each other, since you're going to need to clean up the mess you made, okay?"

"Of course, daddy! I'll do my very best!" Star shouted, wriggling to get out from underneath her mother and beginning to lick up the pool they had made, eager to please Marco like the obedient little girl she wanted to be.

"Yes, my King, as you command it." Moon answered, regaining her composure and senses, quickly to be lost again when she began to shamelessly suck their cum and piss from the dirty stone tiles with her daughter.

"That's what I like to hear." Marco said, walking out into the halls, completely naked and still reeking of sex and piss, "I'll be back in a couple of hours, we'll talk about what comes next then."

Both the ladies nodded eagerly as Marco left, looking forward to whatever the future might bring as they both got on their hands and knees, cleaning up the mess they had made, just as their King had told them to.

…

_The Next Day_

"The people of Mewni, I've called for you all to deliver grave news today." Queen Moon was on a balcony of the Butterfly castle, addressing her subjects.

"As some of you know… King River is no longer with us." She looked like the perfect grieving widow on the outside, but on the inside. She placed her hand along the new mark on her belly.

People from the crowd started to gasp out loud, some mumbled to each other if it was true or not. A large group from the Johansen's clan could be seen holding each other as they held back their tears.

Marco was standing in his usual position, behind the Queen to her right side. Star was also there, Moon's speech went on, "He was taken away from all of us… too soon. The fire that we all knew of his life to be, may no longer burn, but his memories will go on in each and one of our hearts."

The Princess shed a tear. Eclipsa stood among the crowd with a cloak over her head, "The Magic High Commission is aware of our lost and given us their condolences…"

"What will do you, Queen Moon? Has the Princess named her King yet?" Yelled out one of her people. Others started to ask the same question among themselves.

"That's right, the Queen can't rule without a King?"

"Is the Princess ready to take on the role as our ruler?"

"She so young still!"

"It's not her time yet!"

"Will Prince Tom become our King?

"No way! The Princess always had her eye on Knight Diaz!"

"We know nothing of the Knight's motives, seeing how he's a Human."

"I got fifty heads of corn saying the Queen will take Sir Stabby!"

"Hmmmmmm I'll take that bet, but I'm betting on her Captain. Mewni knows those two spend a lot of time together! Let's make it a hundred gold coins!" Eclipsa put in her two cents as people around her started to take more bets as they laughed at her.

"No man can ever live up to replace King River."

"I heard the idiot got himself killed like his great, great, great, great grandfather did."

"Will the Underworld try and take over?"

"What shall will we do?"

Three men were seen playing rock, paper, and scissors to see who was the next King.

Arguing and squabbles soon overran the group, "People, please!" Moon boomed out loud putting a stop to everything. Never losing her composure as everyone shut their mouths tight.

"Thank you… I have already made my decision on our next step." Star smiled as her mother offered her hand to Marco.

He took it and stood beside her, "After our wedding, Captain Marco Diaz shall be known as King Marco Butterfly!"

The crowd was taken back by Moon's comment, everyone that had placed a bet started to cry and wondered how they'd tell their spouse on the lost, "I'M RUINED!"

Eclipse took her winnings and backed away from the group, "Don't worry everyone! I have thought _long _and _hard _on this decision!"

Star was snorting over her mother's words, "Soon-to-be-King Marco has many accomplishments such as. Standing before Toffee and putting my life before his, he single handedly assembled a team to put a stop on Meteora's attacks. Was there not once, but twice on rebuilding our Kingdom from the dust, back to it's glory we all know." The young man looks over to her.

"Brokered treatise with the new people of our land even before having the title of Knight." She points to at a Monster and Mewman couple, as they smiled and held their baby with pride.

"He has been my Captain after graduating from the Knight Academy for almost two years now. Kept other Kingdoms at bay when trying to out us on the new borderlines, most of all." The Queen looks over at him with the swelling love in her heart.

"I have given my heart to him!" Many people in the crowd had tears in their eyes after her speech. A slow clap starts, it soon grew as everyone started to cheer for them. Star smiles and makes her way to them.

Moon looks over to her daughter who was now standing to the right of Marco, and nods. The Princess waited until everyone settled down, "I also have news, that I wish to share with you all."

"Shhhhhhh shut up! The Princess is addressing us!" Said a rather short man.

"My mother and I have looked into old laws that should make a comeback! We're living in a day of age where Mewmens and Monsters are coexisting together. We've built new communities together and learned from each other to better all of our lives." Marco looks over to the women at his left and right side.

"Our Kingdom has grown ten folds over the years, I know better than anyone else here… when love finds you. You just gatta follow your heart…" Star reached down to grab his free hand.

"That's why we're pleased to tell everyone that I'M HAVING MARCO'S BABY!" Moon and Star raised the young man's hands above his head beaming with pride

Not a single sound was heard, the people look over at one and other, "Wait? How can he be the father to her child and become Moon's new King?"

Others joined in asking the same question, the Queen and Princess looked over at each other with a knowing smile, "I have decided to stay under my mother's wing a little longer before taking over. Knight Diza will take the Queen's hand in marriage, and when the time is right. He will also take mine!"

A woman from the crowd hooked her arm around her husband's and the other to the woman standing beside her as the woman's hand on her ass the whole time of the speech, "So this new law, will allow us to do the same?"

Moon clears her throat, "Yes it will." Everyone started to cheer!

The husband looks over at his wife and the other woman, "Hey, I'm fine with this!"

Marco hands are lowed as both women wrapped themselves tightly around his arms, "Any plans when the wedding will be?" He asked out loud.

"I would rather it be sooner than later!" Moon was so excited that the people accepted her decision.

"Why not later this week? Marco's parents will be proud to know their son bagged a Queen as a wife!" Eclipsa removed her cloak and was standing at the doorway to the balcony now.

Star puffed out her cute cheeks, "AND A PRINCESS!?"

Moon and Marco started to laugh, "Of course, Star. Maybe we should see my parents today. They still don't know you're pregnant. Knowing mom, she's going to start trying to fatten you up!" He looked down at her open cleavage wondering how big they would get.

"I'm actually pretty hungry right now. Why don't we finish this up?" The Princess looked down at the people finding groups getting closer and other making out.

"Then we have our plans. Have you decided to reside at the castle now, Eclipsa?" Moon asked.

"In due time, Moon. I think I have a few ideas on changes that should be made!" She gave lidded eyes to the man she cared for.

"Sounds like that sex dungeon is going to make a comeback!" Marco had been waiting for this day to come.

"Oh! Don't forget about the invitations we have to issue!" Star's free hand came up as it started to glow brightly. In it were several cards with names on them. It was an official declaration for key members to take on new roles in the Butterfly Kingdom.

"You really think Hekapoo will take that seriously?" As he said that, an orange portal opened next to the blonde.

The Forger of Dimensional Scissors poked her head out and snatched the card to read, "Lady Hekapoo, I didn't know the Magic High Commission would witness this public address!" Moon watched as the demon read over the card.

"While I was never a fan of River, watching muscles be declared as the next King was enough for me to watch over this proceedings. Hmmmmmm I like my new title." She pocketed the card and reached over to give Marco a kiss.

"Ummmmm what did that say?" He had a bad feeling about this.

"Nothing that should bother you, but if you must know, it's a request for me to live here now with you all. My new title is Hekapoo The First." The redhead said with pride.

"The first?" Marco was lost.

"Yes the first... to have you balls deep in me, meatsack! Anyway, I'll start packing up and see you guys tonight." She pulled her head back and the portal closed with the familiar sound it always made.

"So who else are getting these special invitations?" The Latino looked over at the three women.

"Oh, sweetheart! That's for us to know, and you to find out when tied up to the Queen's bed! Also, might I add, those Royal marks really give you an air of power!" Eclipsa gave him a mischievous smile as she walked up to him and pulled him by his chest plate into a kiss.

Star's right eye started to twitch, "That's my move!"

The kiss ended, "You have so much to learn young one! By all technicalities, I outrank you and your mother!"

"So you think you can pull rank on me now!?" The Princess was about to pull her away from Marco.

"Star, can we talk about this later… without so many eyes on us?" He nodded over to the people. While they couldn't see for sure what was going on, everyone had their eyes glued to them.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the edge of the handrail, "Thank you, everyone, for taking time out of your day to hear our news!"

…

Deep in the heart of the Underworld, Prince Tom Lucitor sat in his room and watched Moon's speech via his mirror. The scowling look on his face was sure to make him look more aged in due time.

"Damn it!" Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he sniffed at one of Star's panties she had left behind and ran his other hand over his four inch hard cock.

After what his ex and Marco did to him, he couldn't stop seeing red and being green with envy over their relationship, "Master Tom, I'm sorry to say this, but you knew this day was always a possibility…" The Prince's former life coach had to be called after breaking the news to his parents.

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU!?" He stood up with flame sprouting around his feet.

"Now take it, easy son, there's plenty of fish in the sea… and could you pick up your pants?" The older male pointed at the item in question.

He put his breathing exercises into action and calmed down after a few minutes while he picked up his pants, "Brian… I will rip you limb from limb if you don't get the hell out of my room." Poison dripped from his words.

"I would love to kid, but I'm more afraid of your mother than you. Anyway, why don't you take it easy and we can fix this together?" The Underworld Queen was not the one to play with or disobey.

"Fix this? How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Tom looked over to the mirror.

"Well, who's to say things will work out with them? That Marco guy is just a human; what does he have that you don't?" Brian watched as the Prince stood in front of the mirror and raised the volume.

"Shhhhh! Star is about to say something!" He took another sniff from her underwear even after she broke up with him by the phone and he watched Marco cum in her during their video call.

He just didn't have it in him to hold a grudge against her. Tom now had a silly smile on his face, "Oh Starship… I'm so sorry about what happened to your father. Hope you know I'll always be here for you."

"_That's why we're pleased to tell everyone that I'M HAVING MARCO'S BABY!"_

"Wow… tough break man…" Brian placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

At that moment, something broke inside of him. He could forgive Star for everything she had done to him. The demon knew he was no angel and knew that it was his fault for their break up, "She's… pregnant?" His razor sharp teeth clenched together as his gums started to bleed.

"Seems like it… how are you taking all this? Buddy?" The older man pulled out a bunny and placed it next to Tom's face.

The demon turned his head to look at the pink fluffy bunny. Brian smiled as Tom grabbed it. "That's right champ! Take the bunny and just relax!"

Tom pet the bunny softly. "Yeah… I think everything will work out." He snapped his fingers as the fat man body was torn apart and burst into flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screaming didn't last long. Tom continued to pet the bunny as they watched the corpse burn to ashes.

"That's right little guy. If I can't have Star… NO ONE CAN!"

**Reaper- WOW! Talk about some hardcore shit with Moon ganging up on Star with that BJ! Really like how this chapter came out, Tom is pissed, just what will he do about all this? Just wait and see what will come up soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Please welcome, Gman03 as our editor. He makes sure the chapters are neat and tighty as well contributing thoughts and how the story should move along.**

**Thank you again and please leave a review!**

**Ulysseus- There we go, now the real stuff begins! It's only getting more insane from here on out!**

**BizarreJoe- Uhhhh things are getting creepy in the underworld now… what will happen to the royal family now?**

**Gman03- This is the first time I've really contributed some writing beyond just editing. Hope I can give a little more in the future!**


	12. Movie

**Spilting the chapter in half.**

"Mom, dad? You guys home?" Marco walked out a portal and into the living room of his former residence. Moon, Eclipsa, and Star were behind him.

"Marco? Is that you?" Angie just knew that had to be her son, she leaned over to the toaster to check reflection before coming out from the kitchen, holding Marco Junior.

"Ma… ma, ba… ba!" Meteora spotted out her mother and Marco as she raised her little hands up into the air at them.

"There's our little monster baby! Looks like someone missed you, honey!" Eclipsa pulled Marco over to the playpen and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

The young man picked up the baby that had seen him as her father, Meteora and Marco had patched things up over the time they spent together. While she didn't understand what happened when Globgor had passed away. "BA, BA!"

She saw how happy Marco made her mother, which in turns made her happy, "How are you doing my favorite baby girl?" He gave her an Eskimo kiss as the child giggled.

"Awwwwww… so cute!" Star was gushing over this! She could tell, her lover was going to make for a great father.

"Quite indeed, Star. He's going to make for an excellent father to our children!" Moon placed her arms over her daughter's shoulder into a half hug as the other hand went over to her stomach while they smiled and watched on. Marco finds his mother exiting the kitchen as he placed the baby back in the playpen.

"Oh, hey, mom. Uhhh…" Seeing his mother fully dressed and not constantly lusting after him, was a bit strange given that very… suggestive dream they both unwittingly shared. "How've you been?"

"Great sweetie! Just… just great." Her son looked very handsome in his Mewni Royal guard attire she had seen him in before. The nervous look on his face and the group of women standing with him, though, tempered her lusts somewhat.

"Everybody seems to be here with you for… some reason?" Angie said, as she placed MJ in his playpen with Meteora. The babies instantly latched one and other into a hug as they fell over onto their sides.

"Well, there's kind of have an important announcement to make that we think everybody should hear. And since you don't have any way to get transmissions from Mewni, we thought we'd tell you in person." Marco passed a hand along his face.

He steeled himself. His Knight training had taught him to give reports like this with the utmost seriousness and respect. Besides, there was better news coming after, though even that would probably be… controversial with her, to say the least. "Star's father has passed away."

"What?!" Angie gasped. She looked over to Moon. Honestly, she was far more worried about what the Queen was going through and how she was dealing with this loss.

Angie had never seen River Butterfly often enough to truly know him, but from the few moments they had met, he seemed like a jolly man and a loving father. "Oh, how did this happen?!"

"There was… a hunting accident. It was a shock to all of us." Said Star, seeming more nervous and embarrassed than upset.

"Oh God, sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Angie sobbed as she pulled Star into a crushing hug, "I can't imagine what you're going through right now!"

"It's… okay… Mrs. Diaz…! We'll learn... how to… live with it!" Star strained as she struggled to breathe through the bear hug.

"Uh, mom? We've got some more news to share." He placed a hand on her shoulder to ease up on the hug

Angie then, thankfully, pulled away from Star and allowed her to gasp and breath deeply, now looking at Marco with the utmost attention. Something was different about him now, she couldn't quite put her finger on it yet.

He took a deep breath and let it all out at once. "Star, Moon, and I are all getting married soon!"

The mother of two turned from sadness to shock and then confusion. "Star, Moon, and-" She went over the words to herself, as if she had misheard something. "All of you… together? Moon, so soon after her husband's death. And… with her own daughter? Is all of this legal on Mewni?"

"Well, I-" Marco couldn't get a word in today.

"Oh, of course, it is. Well, it will be again very soon!" Eclipsa loudly interrupted, "In my day, we had no problems with sharing partners in marriage! That's why I legalized it in the first place! And besides…"

She sauntered over to Marco's front and placed her hands on his chest while looking at him in his shocked eyes. "This man is a Grade-A alpha male stud! Doesn't he deserve to have as many women he can get his hands on?" She quickly darted her head forward and captured the young man's mouth with hers before he could say anything.

The kiss heated up rather quickly as the older woman ran her hand through his hair. Marco couldn't stop himself as his hands wrapped around her tightly with his right grabbing her plump ass. "Hmmmmm mmmmmmmm!"

Eclipsa moaned loudly as Star's mouth dropped onto the ground. Moon smiled and guided her daughter to sit on the couch. The Queen looked over to Angie and saw the woman breathing deeply as she blushed and witnessed the makeout session. It was evident, that she was very turned on by the display.

"*cough* *cough* Eclipsa… Marco… could we get on with the rest of the conversation?" Moon held her daughter's hand knowing what she was watching, had upsetted her to no end. Maybe they needed to resolve things like the mother and daughter did?

Their kiss ended with a strand of saliva connecting them. Eclipsa looked at Angie and was happy with what she saw, "Sorry about that! I just can't help myself when I'm around him! Can you really blame me? With his… endowments, it's only natural." On that note, Eclipsa dropped her hand onto Marco's crotch, beginning to lightly rub his package through his pants.

Angie looked on at the shameless display in awe, too engrossed in watching Eclipsa show off the dimensions of her son's cock to be remember to be embarrassed as drool began to pool in her mouth.

Marco wiped his mouth, "So yeah… we have some more news mom! You might want to take a seat for this one?" For a moment, he wondered what his mother's lips tasted like?

"Oh… okay?" She finally managed to break eye contact with Marco's junk, quickly finding her way to the love seat, hoping to put the event behind her, preparing herself for the next news as she watched the couple, Eclipsa beside the young man with her arm around his hip.

"So Star and I went over to a wedding a few days ago… and we spent the night together… alone…" Telling his mother what had happened was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

"What Marco is trying to say, Mrs. Diaz, is that as far as we all know, the Princess is carrying his first child!" Moon was happy to make the announcement for him!

"Star… is pregnant? I'm going to be a grandmother?" Tears started to form at the corners of Angie's eyes.

The blonde stood up and made her way to Marco's mother, snapping her fingers to change outfits while lifting up her shirt, "Wha… what is that, honey?" Angie ran her hand over the pink butterfly on her belly.

"It's the mark of pregnancy!" The two women started to cry together about how happy this made them.

Not to be outdone, Moon stood next to her daughter and ripped her dress over her stomach, "There's more, Mrs. Diaz!" Angie placed both hands over her mouth, now seeing the two marks side by side.

"Show off!" Star pouted at her mother's actions.

Eclipsa walked over to the Latina as she leaned onto the love seat and into a hug, "Oh, Angie! I knew about Star, but seeing this first hand from Moon, it's news to me!"

All four women laughed and went into a group hug. Marco couldn't hold back his giggle, "It's been a very eventful few days…"

"It shows very much young man! When are you planning to put a baby inside of me?" Eclipsa gave him lidded eyes after her comment. For some reason unknown to her, Angie wanted to ask the same thing.

"Ummmmm… soon?" He was blindsided by her question.

"Much sooner than you think!" Looks like someone was ready to be the next mother to his child!

The group started to talk about what would happen with the wedding and the babies as they went into the kitchen.

"Do you have a list of who will be invited to the wedding?" Angie asked the group that was now sitting at the kitchen table. Marco poured some coffee for them as his mother had a flash of him milking her at that very same spot in their dream...

Only Eclipsa knew what the woman was thinking about as she smiled, "Are you feeling ill, Angie?" It was clear. Her face was reddening with a deep blush.

His mother stopped staring and looked over to the former Queen, "I'm fine… is it warm in here?"

Moon and Star looked over to each other not understanding what was happening? "I was working on a list this morning and have a few special invitations that need to be hand delivered." Star said as she accepted the cup her lover offered.

"Still not going to tell me about those invitations?" Marco gave the others their cup of coffee and sat between his Queen and Princess.

"Thank you, dear. Star has put together a rather nice list…" Even if Moon had the wedding to look forward too, she knew the funeral wasn't far behind.

Marco saw the discomfort in her, "Baby… I know what you're thinking of right now."

Moon looked him in the eyes and pulled the young man into a hug, "I'm sorry if this upsets you, Marco. Even if I haven't loved River in a long time… he was still there for me when I lost... my mother…"

The room became quiet, "Such a sad day in Mewni history… I know he'll always have a place in your heart, Moon." Eclipsa placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm not upset… just worried about you, but we have so much to look forward too! We'll have a grand wedding with all our friends and family, there'll be a few little Butterfly girls soon and most of all..." She pulled her head from his neck to look him in the eyes.

"What is it?" He gave the Queen a kiss to calm her worried mind.

"We don't need to hide our relationship anymore! No more sneaking around, the people have accepted us and so has Star!" Her daughter leaned over to show an approving smiling.

Angie looked on, feeling pride in raising such a great son, "I'm so happy for you! But I have a question." She had to whip away her own tears.

Queen Moon composed herself as she held Marco's hand, "Sorry about that. What is it, Mrs. Diaz?"

Angie waved a hand in the air, "Queen Moon, we're going to be family soon! Please, call me Angie!"

That made the other woman smile, "Only if you call me, Moon." They shared a small giggle together.

"It's only fair, Moon. I wanted to ask, how long have you and my son been seeing each other? I know about some of the women in his life and Star was only a matter of time before she saw him for the great man that he is. They were always so close when living here!" Angie paused and looked over to Eclipsa and the Princess.

"But I didn't know you were in the picture? I assumed you had chosen Marco because he works with you so closely and is in charge of your safety?" The other woman felt like she was put on the spot.

Star could see her mother was at a loss for words as their hug came to an end, "Mrs. Diaz… they kinda got together because of me..."

"What?" The Latina woman could see Moon blushing now.

The Queen moved her lover's hand onto the table, "It was a difficult time for me when Marco and I came together… the key points to take away, is that your son owns my heart… and I will do anything to keep him happy!"

Marco just sat there with a smile on his face, Angie couldn't believe what she was seeing, he looked so calm and confident about what he had accomplished. Star reached over to place her hand on top of her mother's.

"I guess I should make my way to them also!" Eclipsa was now standing behind Marco and did the same as the other two women did while her other hand rested on his shoulder.

The young man had single-handedly taken over the Butterfly Kingdom, it's past, present and future, "I've been pretty busy on Mewni…"

His mother started to laugh, "It shows! Same here with the girls always coming over and asking when you'll come back?" Jackie was nice enough to come in and seat down for a conversation and snacks. Janna… would be found on the couch in his old red hoodie eating Marco's favorite cereal.

"It's so fun to make that Brittney girl blush when I see her!" The Queen of Darkness could be cruel sometimes.

"Yeah? I've been meaning to ask how you two got mixed up and why you don't have anything from her?" It was something that had crossed Star's mind every now and then.

"Brittney? Well… that's long story. Also, I do have something from her." The women leaned into him wanting to know more, he even found his mother with the same look on her face.

"I guess we have some time to kill…?"

_Flashback_

"Why don't you take the day off, Marco? You haven't had a day to yourself in the last three months after being placed as my Captain." Moon could see the stress was starting to get to him as she placed a hand on his lap.

"My Queen, I rather finish up with these reports before the ending of the day." They were sitting on the couch in her office as the older woman pulled the files from his hands and placed them on the end table.

"Knight Diaz, you have more than earned a simple day of rest. Why don't you head to Earth and go to that mall you told me so much about or something-" She was about to continue, but the door opened.

"There you are, Moon Pie!" River walked in like he owned the place with his hands behind his back.

She rolled her eyes, "Here I am dear, can I help you with something?" Moon hated when he would drop by unannounced.

"If I could bother you for a moment, it shouldn't take long." River looked uncomfortable over all this.

"Sure. Marco, take my scissors and enjoy the rest of your day, that's an order." He didn't want to leave, but the young man knew better than to question her.

"Yes my Queen, have a wonderful day!" He headed over to her main desk, took the scissors and walked towards the exit. Before closing the door, he took one more look at Moon. She nodded at him and he was off.

"What should I do now?" Just as he said that, he found Star walking down the hall with Tom on the phone. Maybe it would be nice if they could hang out like they used to.

"Princess, do you have a-" He was cut off as she raised a finger in the air to him.

"Why of course my snookums! Hold on, what's up Marco?" Star looked rather busy with the convention she was having.

"Ummm… nevermind, tell Tom I said hi." He walked past her and to his room.

"Yeah, sure." Not thinking twice about it, the blonde went on her way.

…

"It feels weird to wear this." Marco said to himself as he was staring at the mirror. He wore black boots with a simple pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was rather snug around his chest. He hated not having his sword on his hip as he passed his hand along the empty area.

He felt out of place and unsure what to do… nothing new to him when he wasn't with Moon, "Maybe I should hit up the mall like she said." Marco pulled out his phone and started to make a few calls.

The young man cut open a portal that led him to the Echo Creek Mall and put his phone and scissors away, "Let's get this over with then…"

...

Marco spent an hour or so walking around the mall and found a pair of earrings that caught his eyes. Bringing a small gift back to Moon would make the trip worth it, "Can I get a large strawberry banana smoothie?"

As much as he loved Mewni, corn shakes have gone stale with his taste, "That will be $4.78." Said the woman from behind the counter.

He paid for the drink and made his way to a table, alone. Marco watched as people walked by enjoying themselves. A couple from a few tables over were laughing and having a good time on what he thought was a date.

"I wonder if me and Moon will ever be able to do that?" It kind of shocked him on how attached he had become to the Queen.

"Marco Diaz? Is that you?" Suddenly, a rather attractive Asian woman wearing a short skirt, a top that didn't cover her flat belly and sunglasses on top of her head had gotten his attention.

"Brittney Wong? Hey! How are you doing?" He stood up to greet her.

Surprisingly, she dropped her shopping bags and pulled him into a hug like they were old friends, "I'm good! Wow! You've changed a lot!" Brittney pulled her upper body away to get a better look at him as they continued the hug.

"Ummmmm yeah, I just graduated from my Mewni Knight training a few months ago." He didn't know how to react to what was happening.

"That's right! Jackie showed me a few pictures! So are you and Star a thing yet?" Was she fishing for something?

"Me and Star? No… that never happened, but what've you been up too?" The Princess was a sore subject for him as always.

"Oh really? So you're not seeing anyone?" Well… this is odd.

"Not in an official aspect… do you want to take a seat?" He pulled one hand to scratch the back of his head, his old nervous tick kicking in.

"Yeah, sure! We all wonder what happened to you after you left." Brittney had been keeping tabs on him when hanging out with Jackie. Marco had caught her eyes after hearing everything he'd done on Mewni.

"That's kind of a shock." They sat down and went on with the conversation.

"I don't see why that would be." She placed her elbows on the table as the young woman rested her chin on her soft white hands.

Marco had a clear view down her shirt now, he tried to do the respectable thing and not stare, but it didn't work, "*cough* So what are you doing here today?"

Brittney smiled as she puffed out her chest some more, "Daddy gave me his credit card!" She pulled out a shiny black card to show him.

"Fancy, is your posse here?" He looked around to see if the other girls were around.

"Nah, just me today, well my chauffeur is waiting in the limo. I'm glad I found you here, to be honest." She looked him over and liked what she saw very much.

He didn't know how to take that, "Really? To be honest, I really don't know what to do with myself right now."

"Well, did you give Jackie or Janna a call? To let them know you're in town." She knew they were his go-to girls when he was back home.

"Jackie is visiting family out of town and Janna didn't even answer my call… but I left her a message to call me back." Marco brushed a lock of hair from his face.

Brittney hopped in her chair, "_That's why Janna called me!" _It was a setup!

"How long are you planning to stick around?" She crossed her legs under the table, trying to not be so eager with wanting his company.

"Not sure. It's kinda my day off... I guess." Marco slumped his shoulders thinking how pathetic he was about not having a clue what to do for the day.

"Really? Well if you like… I'm free today! Want to hang out? There's a movie I was planning to see in about twenty minutes!" The young woman checked her phone after feeling a message coming in.

_Janna- I see you made contact with the target!_

Brittney smiled and looked around trying to spot out the other woman, "Mind giving me a second?" She didn't want to be rude to him and have another conversation on the side.

"Don't mind me! Would you like something?" If she was willing to take some time from her day to talk to him, Marco might as while treat her.

"Could I get what you got? Thanks!" She was unusually upbeat about this meeting.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." He made his way over to the smoothie shack.

_Brittney- Right where you said he would be at. How did you know?_

The young woman took a look at his ass while he walked away and felt her phone go off again.

_Janna- I have my ways! Did you ask about the movie yet?_

Could they really go through with the plan? The Asian woman bit her lower lip as she watched Marco wave at her.

_Brittney- I did! Are you sure about this? _

The Filipino stuffed her mouth with a hand full of chips as she placed the binoculars into the trash can.

_Janna- I'm getting my ticket to the movie right now. See you guys soon!_

"Sorry for the wait, so you were saying something about a movie?" Marco was back at the table and offered her the drink.

"Thank you… yeah, it's nothing great, but I wouldn't mind the watching it with you… if you don't." He'd never seen this side of her, she was actually quite pleasant to be around when she wasn't with the popular crowd, seeing how their last encounter wasn't the best.

"I haven't seen a movie in a while, can I help you with your bags?" He offered her a warm smile and was just happy to not be alone anymore.

"Don't worry about that! Let's go and get our tickets!" Brittney hooked her arm around his and went over to the mall movie theater.

…

"Hey, Marco..." The woman next to the young man that was holding two large drinks looked up at him with his newfound hight.

"What's on your mind, Brittney?" He held an extra large bucket of popcorn and a small bag of gummy bears.

"I know a lot of people see me as a snotty rich brat, but you never did. I'm really glad that I bumped into you today!" She meant every word.

He smiled and threw an arm over her shoulders as he looked away from her bust. It was clear that she had gotten cosmetic surgery done. Being sixteen and with her body type, she shouldn't have had D cup breasts already. "I wouldn't say snotty, maybe a little uptight and bossy at times!" The young man started to laugh as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not funny, Diaz!" Brittney giggled as she looked up at his laughing face.

"Okay, okay I take it back. Here's our stop." He opened the door for her as she took the lead.

They sat towards the back of the theater, "I guess this movie must be a bust." Marco said as they were the only ones there.

"Maybe. This movie is playing only for a few more days and no one comes to these things in the afternoon." The woman next to him said, just as Janna had planned…

The previews started to play as they enjoyed the dim lights and talked in a hushed tone, "You got any plans for later?" She whispered into his ear as she adjusted her shirt.

"Nothing written in stone, I'm just going with the flow right now." He looked over to her large breasts and found a wide smile on her pretty face.

"I like how that sounds!" Brittney squeezed her breasts together as Marco noticed her shirt pulled down to show off the girls some more.

They felt the air conditioner kick in as her exposed skin had a trail of goosebumps on it, "You cold?"

Brittney nodded as she got closer to Marco, he wrapped his arm around her body, "Mmmmmmm… much better!"

She could see he was having a hard time on where to place his hand, "Sorry about that."

The Asian grabbed his hand that was floating in the air and placed it on her right breast, "They're just boobs, Marco!"

Not to say he was uncomfortable about the situation they found themselves, but Marco didn't know how to handle it, "Ummmm yeah…"

_...and now, your feature presentation._

They sat quietly and watched the movie go on. Brittney reached over to the popcorn that was sitting on Marco's lap. "I didn't know Lucy Liu was in this movie." He said as the woman got out of the pool in and small bathing suit.

"You got yellow fever there, Marco?" The young woman giggled as he started to blush.

He felt her hand pass along his thigh now, "What? No! Of course not! Or well, I mean-"

"I don't think so, this guy is into big boobs. No matter who it's on!" Janna was now behind his ear as she licked it.

The bucket of popcorn went flying across the large room as Marco stopped himself from breaking Janna's neck, "Wow… you're on a hair trigger…" Brittney watched as all the muscles in his body tighten with anger and frustration.

Between his teeth, "Janna… you know I don't like it when people sneak up behind me!" He felt her arms come around his neck into a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"That's why I do it!" She climbed over the chair to sit next to Marco. It didn't quite work out as she fell over and gave the young man a perfect view of her bare rear end.

That didn't go unnoticed as Brittney's eyes went wide, "_What the hell is she doing coming here without any panties or at least a thong?! And what the hell are those marks on her ass?!" _

"Do I even want to know why you're here right now?" Janna stood back up and took a seat next to him as he felt the other woman wrap herself around his arm.

"What? Are you bitching about having two cute girls all alone in a movie theater right now, Diaz?" He just knew Janna was up to no good like always.

"Are you part of this too, Brittney?" All the other woman could do was snuggle tighter to the arm around her.

"As much as a shocker it might be for you, I've been hanging out with Jackie and Janna a lot lately. For some reason, you come up a lot in our conversations..." The Asian woman's cheeks started to blush.

"Really? Knowing Janna, she probably brags about all the things we've done to anyone willing to hear her out- OUCH!" He looked down to find Janna giving him a purple nurple.

"Take it back! Or I'll twist even more!" She loved to put this big guy in a world of pain sometimes!

"FINE! You win, geez now stop!" Marco felt the pain come to an end.

Janna smiled and looked down at his crotch, "Hey! Is that from me or her?"

He followed her eyes and saw he was popping wood. Brittney took a look for herself and could see the clear outline, "Wow…" Even with the dim lights, she could tell it was already bigger than Justin.

"Ummmmm… I should get out of here." The young man tried to stand up, but found it hard as the women wouldn't let him go.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going? I put a lot of planning into this whole thing for Brittney!" Looked like the cat was out of the bag.

"JANNA! Shut up!" The other woman was slashing a hand across her throat. Marco looked over to her and she put on a sweet smile while putting a stop to her actions.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about?" Marco asked Brittney as Janna leaned over to give her an evil smile.

"While I-I-I-I just wanted to… you know… spend some time with you and get to know you some more… that's all!" She was lying through her teeth.

Janna rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, what a load. Listen up, Diaz! Brittney got the hots for you, like bad. I had to get this all worked out so she could have some time with you, now don't disappoint the poor girl!" She stood up and made her way between his legs.

"Should have known you would pull something like this…" Could he really blame her?

A toothy grin was shown from the woman in front of him, "Yeah, yeah… now whip it out already!"

His hands went over to his belt, "WAIT?!" Britney looked all around them.

"What?" He pulled down his zipper.

"Are you planning to just do it right here?!" This was all happening too fast for her.

"Relax! Me and Marco have done it out in the open plenty of times! Remember when we did it in that bounce house?" Janna leaned over as she placed her hands on his knees and into a kiss.

"Yeah, I remember, I also remember paying the parents to that kid's birthday party for the cleaning cost with that mess we left behind… I really need to ask for a raise on my royalty checks." Just what in the hell do those two get themselves into?

Brittney just stared at him, "I think I heard about that one…" She then felt a familiar pang between her legs over the vivid picture Janna painted for her about that day.

Marco's hard member shot out between his hands as he spread his pants open, "HOLY CHRIST!?" Brittney couldn't believe that the stories were true about his size!

"What? Oh right? Little baby dick Justin was you're only guy. Of course, you'd be surprised by a real dick!" Janna could tell the other woman was more than happy with what she saw, seeing how there were stars in her eyes marveling over the hard member.

Brittney cleaned off the drool from the corner of her lips and flipped the bird while watching the Filipina get on her knees and grab his cock, "Janna, I told you that in confidence!"

Marco stretched out both his arms over the headrests and decided to stay out of this one. "Relax, I know you and Justin were pretty serious, but now that he moved away, maybe you should broaden your horizons!"

Janna nodded up to the male as she started to jerk him off. His eyes locked onto Britney's, "So... what's the plan?" Seemed like that was the million dollar question.

The movie went on as Brittney licked her lips, "The plan… I didn't think the plan was going to work. You've _really_ changed Marco…"

Last time she had seen him was when he threw the end of school year party, where Star confessed to him. He looked so young and naive back then. But these two years had done him good. He was taller, built and more confident. Something she thought would never have happened, which really scared her. She liked this side of him, the young man was no longer the safe kid she grew up with all those years.

He was now a man that had sex with the women he wanted and when he wanted. Not giving a damn where he was, all the stories that Jackie and Janna told her, were true and not fiction as she thought. She watched the woman between his legs, come down to kiss his cock.

"Hsssssssss mmmmm…" Marco laid his head back and enjoyed what was coming to him.

"You planning to watch me, or care to lend a hand?" Janna opened her mouth while sticking out her tongue and slapped his cock on it.

The wet slapping sounds made Brittney jump a little. She soon felt Marco's hand reach the back of her neck and started to rub it, "Janna is a little bit of an exhibitionist, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with…"

His head was still pointed up at the ceiling, this kind of thing wasn't new to him. Brittney shut her eyes as she enjoyed the contact, "Mmmmmmhmmmmm… you're really good at this Marco…"

Her previous relationship was one-sided, Justin would always get his shoulders and back massaged after his games. When they were alone, she always did her best to show him affection. Even when it would come to the bedroom, her ex would finish off with a smile on his face as she had to take care of herself, just to find him gone by the time she returned from the bathroom.

That's why she saw Marco in a different light, all the stories Jackie and Janna had told her always left her on the edge of her seat and wanting to know more while keeping her hot and bothered. She just couldn't wrap her head around how he could cater to the woman's needs that he was with.

The Filipina was a huge fan of his tongue service and how rough he could get, the busty blonde was more into how he treated her like a woman and not like a piece of meat. Also, she enjoyed their cuddle times after being properly satisfied.

Brittney arched her neck to get a better look at him, Marco looked like he was on top of the world right now. Janna was servicing him while looking like she found the golden ticket in a Wonka chocolate bar as he worked out all the knots in her neck. "*glub* ummmmm… would you mind if I helped out Janna a little?"

"It's your call, but come over here first." He lifted up his head while Marco removed his hand from her neck. His pointer finger then motioned for her to come over to his face.

"Yes…" She couldn't stop herself as Brittney leaned in to kiss him and watched him smile, she could see the gears turning in his head. For years Marco was clueless about women and why they liked him, but after learning from Hekapoo, he could read them like books. And that's exactly what he was doing with Brittney.

The brat was needy, aside her greed for money, she needed affection like a spoiled daughter, but he could see something in her eyes. A need to break the rules that have bound her for so long, he saw that she could be broken into something more debaucherous, something resembling the self-proclaimed feminist under him that was currently using his cock to slather her face with his precum.

Their kiss was almost overwhelming for Brittney, though they were swapping saliva in a dirty movie theatre while another woman sucked his dick. She couldn't help but think of how romantic it was. The Asian pushed herself deeper into his lips, eager for more of his passion.

Brittney lost track of time as her tongue and Marco's danced together in sweet harmony, happy to spend the rest of her days pressed together with him like this, the world around them faded away, that was until a sudden wave of gagging and coughing broke their tender moment.

Janna was on her knees still, a trail of saliva connecting her lips to the tip of Marco's cock, shaking as she coughed and heaved to catch her breath, "Dude, don't be so sappy while I'm sucking your dick, I convinced her to do this to get her brains fucked out of her head, not for you to go all Casanova on her!" With that declaration, she dived back onto his dick, committed to suck the romance out of him, as literally as she could.

Seeing the sheer devotion Janna was showing, Brittney couldn't stop herself from letting a snide remark come out, "So much for feminism eh?" The Asian woman ended the sentence with a smirk.

She knew that she was probably going to spend the rest of this hour and a half either sucking that same dick, or being impaled by it, but at least she took comfort and pride in not having spent her life preaching to everyone about how men were the worst thing to ever happen and saying how penises were a tool of oppression.

"Yeah, all it took was one good fuck, now she's like this." Marco said with a wide smile, he took his cock out of Janna's mouth, and with the help of his hand, he slapped Janna's face with it again and again and again.

As humiliating as it was supposed to be, Janna shamelessly enjoyed every second of it, a stupid grin covering her face as the massive slab of man meat slapped her, dollops of pre slathering her face, "Janna refers to it as my 'oppressive charm'."

"Is that true? Mind showing me?" Said the Asian woman, showing an immense amount of bravado. She knew for a fact, that it was way too much for her, but seeing an unpopular, annoying girl being put in her place turned her on immensely.

"Stand up!" He commanded, the tone in his voice showing how he managed to keep control over all of his women. She got up without hesitation, a mixture of arousal and intimidation driving her to follow his orders.

"Lift your skirt." The grin on his face grew wider.

Again, without complaint or question, Brittney grabbed the hem of her skirt, lifting it above her waist, giving Marco an unobstructed view of her pink silk panties, a fine golden trim along the edges, currently forming a sizable wet spot on them.

"Those are some fancy panties you've got there, and they look expensive." Marco commented, seemingly uninterested in how turned on Brittney clearly was.

"Uh, yes! They cost a small fortune, they're from-" She had a light blush on her cute face feeling exposed like this.

"You're not going to wear them again." Marco interrupted.

"Pardon?" Brittney asked, unsure about what to do with this shift in his treatment towards her.

"Take them off." The tone in his voice was still absolute, Brittney might not have known Marco very well, but she knew better than to talk back.

"Of-of course, I'm sorry…" Brittney glanced down at Janna for a moment, looking at the expression of sheer joy and lust as she gagged on his dick.

"It's fine, Brittney." Marco said, the soft tone he had been using before returned to his voice as he gently grabbed her panties.

He pulled them down from her legs, his eyes locked with hers the whole time, "You couldn't have known, it's not your fault, someone should have told you!" With that final remark, Janna pulled herself off of her obsession, understanding that he meant her.

"Shit! I forgot about that... it's kinda second nature to me now so-" Marco didn't want any lip from her.

"Shhh!" Marco ordered, shutting Janna up in an instant, "I'll deal with you in a minute!"

"Of course..." Janna answered, obediently, she let out a soft moan before saying, "I love it when you get mean!"

"Janna, just get back to work." Marco said mildly annoyed, before pushing her head onto his cock.

"Now." He said, turning back to Brittney, "Where was I?" The sweet and charming tone once again present in what he said, though it didn't really calm the nervous Brittney, this whole situation had turned sexual far too quickly.

"You were talking about my, about my p-panties." She stammered out.

"Oh, right!" Marco exclaimed as he went back to pulling them down off of Brittney's legs from where he left them at her knees, "None of my girlfriends wear any, I think it just slows things down too much, easier to just keep them off. And don't worry, I'm not the jealous type, I don't care if a few guys get a peek up your skirt, you won't have to worry about changing your other clothes. Now, step out of these."

Carefully, Brittney lifted her legs, one at a time, letting Marco pick them off the ground, her hands not moving, still holding up her skirt. Careful not to do anything Marco didn't ask her to do. She felt like a little kid, having one of her parents help her change before she knew how, and a stern parent at that, based on what he was doing with Janna

"Here, give them to Janna to hold onto, she can throw them out later, it's only fair since she's the one who forgot to tell you not to wear them." He said, handing the damp cloth to her.

Finally dropping her skirt, Brittney carefully grabbed her panties from Marco, kneeling down to hand them to Janna. Who still had half a foot of dick down her throat, uninterested in taking it out anytime soon. Regardless of the situation, female devotion keeping it lodged in her.

"No!" Marco interrupted as Janna extended her hand to take the pink material, "Not in her hand."

"Then how can she…" Brittney's words trailed off as she realized what he was asking her to do. "In-in her…?"

"Yes, that's the best place for them, and it keeps her hands free, hands she should be using right now." Marco said, prompting Janna to throw her hands to his waist. One hand fondling his balls while the other worked on what remained of the shaft that she couldn't reach with her mouth, an incredible speed to her actions as she did her best to make up for not using herself well enough earlier.

"R-right." Brittney gulped as she awkwardly shifted herself behind the Filipina, pressing her back against the next row of chairs closer to the screen.

Hesitantly, she reached her hand forward and flipped up Janna's skirt, fully exposing the teen. "God! She's-"

"Dripping, right?" Marco said, cutting off the cheerleader's shock, "Janna adores servicing me like this, she gets off on being used for someone else's pleasure. Won't even masturbate anymore. When she's like this, she's not interested in herself, just in me. She's actually trained herself so well and can actually cum just from doing this, can't you, Janna?" Marco answered casually, as though he weren't spilling her most intimate and embarrassing secrets to someone he barely talked to just a couple hours ago.

Hesitantly, Brittney brought herself closer to the other girl's sex, dipping her head behind Janna's tanned ass, the fat cheeks giving her little room between the back of the chair and her smooth flesh. With a full view of Janna's privates only a couple of inches away from her face, Brittney couldn't help but inspect the other girl.

"Wow, she's totally hairless!" She called, a tint of admiration in her voice. Brittney always wanted to try waxing, but never had the courage to do so after hearing how much it hurt.

Yet another thing that made her wince a bit, was the two tattoos in Janna's butt cheeks, "_That's what I saw earlier when she fell over!?" _On the left one, there was what resembled a kiss mark from a pair of teal, female lips.

Knowing her relationship with Jackie, those must resemble hers, the color seemed to match her hair, at least. On the right cheek, she had a red heart with the words, "Property of Marco Diaz" written around in black cursive letters.

Janna was Jackie's girlfriend, everyone pretty much knew that, but whatever kind of relationship she had with Marco, it was definitely a lot more than simple dating for her to mark her skin forever with such a demeaning message and looking so proud about it.

"Yup, she also bleaches her asshole, if you want to take a look. Janna always talks about breaking beauty standards, but she's almost obsessed with keeping herself clean for me." Marco laughed, earning him a moan from the woman sucking him off, who was clearly loving every cruel remark he made about her and her hypocrisy.

Lost in the sight of watching drops of grool running down Janna's cunt and dripping onto the theatre's sticky floor covered in soda and discarded snacks, Brittney completely forgot what she was supposed to be doing, too caught up in letting the feeling of Janna's heat blow across her face.

"Earth to Brittney?" Marco said, snapping the young woman out of her trance, "You've got a job to do, remember?"

"Right! Of course, sorry... I was just a little distracted." Brittney said, gathering her thoughts as she prepared herself for the looming task ahead.

"I guess you've never seen another woman before, have you? Not like this at least, it's a lot different from the locker rooms after cheerleading practice, isn't it?" Marco was getting a kick out of this, Brittney always presented herself as a pack leader, now, she was taking orders from him.

"Yeah, this is, this is a lot." She gulped as she brought her free hand forward, trembling as she grabbed the bottom of Janna's ass, spreading her open to get a better angle at her pussy.

"Oh, you weren't joking about her!" Brittney said, stunned at the sight before her, Janna's most private hole was presented to her in all its glory, winking in rhythm, a clear sign of how turned on she was, and how often she must be used like that for her body to have this kind of reaction.

The most startling part of it though, was it's color, the tight ring of muscles was several shades lighter than the rest of her skin, sticking out from the rest of her complexion, not just clean, but actually something presentable.

"Nope, she really goes the full nine yards for me. Not like I really care that much, most of the girls don't bother and I don't mind either way." Marco shrugged his shoulders after his comment.

Slowly, the Asian brought the pair of panties up to the other girl's entrance and began to press into her. With a series of moans and cries, Janna began to wiggle and shiver at the sensation, a new wave of girl-cum oozing out of her, covering Brittney's hand in her slick fluids as the silk panties began to enter the waiting snatch.

Watching her own hand slowly push into another girl's pussy was almost surreal for the teenager, especially when she was so close, able to see every detail of her panties sliding along Janna's mound as it slid into her cunt. After what felt like an eternity, Brittney had eventually managed to push the entire pair into Janna's pussy, so entranced in her movements, it took her a moment to realize that there was nothing left to fit in.

She was currently two knuckles deep in the girl with three of her fingers. Though the heat from Janna's snatch was putting off outside was enough to bring a sweat to Brittney's face, it paled to the warmth she felt inside the other girl, the soft, wet hole welcoming her fingers.

Until she eventually realized what she was doing, pulling her hand back and falling away from the girl, shocked that she had gone so far, afraid it might have been too much. When she looked up at the scene before her though, what she saw was ecstasy, not agony.

Marco's head was laying back down, his eyes closed as he savored the moment, soft moans escaping his lips as Janna continued to suck his dick, now with even more ferocity, bobbing harder as her hands worked even faster, which, Brittney realized, was because of her, because of what she did. With the hem of her skirt still on her back, Janna's lower half was left totally exposed as Brittney began to stand up.

Upon closer inspection, Brittney was actually able to see part of her panties still sticking out from Janna's cunt, just a small tip that was now darkened with the stain and wetness of the girl's juices.

"Good job Brittney, I'm sure that wasn't easy for you." Marco said, pulling his head back up to look her in the eyes.

"Th-thank you." Brittney stammered out. It still felt so unreal to her, not just what she had done to Janna, but all of it, Marco, the theater, the entire scenario seemed so bizarre, "I've never done anything like this before…"

"It's okay, you're doing great. Now, come over here, for your hard work, you're getting a reward." Marco then placed his hand on Janna's forehead and shoved her off his cock with a little force.

"Ahhhh man… I was getting to the good part!" She looked over to his wet cock and found precum leaking out in full force. Though she knew better than to break an order and go back to his cock, she couldn't help but be disheartened about not having the precious liquid in her mouth. Janna's tongue slapped at the top of her mouth with an audible click as she watched the goo run down his shaft.

"Wh… where do you want me?" Brittney could feel her own juices making their way down as the cool air brushed along her legs while she wondered what would happen next.

"Don't worry Janna, you'll get what you want soon enough!" Marco stood up as the women moved over to his side. He turned around without a word and then kicked at the backrest to his seat.

The women jumped at the crashing sound the chair made as it was completely flat now, "Wanted to make sure the next part will be comfortable for all of us."

They watched him take a seat and lie down along the former chair, "Don't lie! You just wanted to break something tough guy!" Janna loved when he would get destructive and assert himself, even when he didn't actually need to, the fact that he could flex himself at any moment kept her on her toes around him, always on the edge that she loved.

All Marco did was smile, "Alright, come here, let me take the rest of those clothes off for you." He slapped one hand on his thigh a few times to draw her in.

With zero hesitation, Brittney made her way over to him, though the sense of feeling like a small kid once again rose in her mind as he guided her to raise her arms as he pulled her shirt over head, letting him do something so basic for her should have embarrassed her, but instead she felt oddly comforted by it. Her bra and skirt were quick to follow the shirt, cast onto the seat next to them as he soaked in her body.

Marco licked his lips as he saw the cute pink nipples sitting on top of her large rack, one too perfect and too suddenly grown to be anything but implants, regardless of how young she was and the legalities of it, "Looks like it won't take much for this one to be fully trained!" Janna said as she started to laugh.

Brittney looked over to her with daggers in her eyes, "Shut up, weirdo! He's not training me! Marco is just… teaching me to follow his orders..." Her eyes downcast as she realized what she just said, the laughter from Janna letting her know that wasn't any different.

With a resigned sigh of acceptance, she climbed on top of Marco, it was a little uncomfortable as she had a hard time on where to place her legs seeing how the armrests were in the way.

The woman on top of him found the best position that worked for both of them, she then realized Marco's rod was already poking at her entrance, Janna was back between his legs, "Talk about a view!" She could see Brittney was leaking onto his cock as her rear hovered in the air.


	13. Movie (Part 2)

**Sorry for the clickbait, I felt like this chapter was a monster with 18k words in it. Also, sorry for falling behind on posting new chapters, just had my second son last Friday and there are some other issues going on with plans for the story.**

**I swear, the next chapter will be posted in a few days, I'm ready to get back to work! 100k words in three months is pretty impressive!**

"STOP STA- AHHHHHH MMMMMMMM?!" Brittney was ready to give Janna an earful of insults, but the thought came to an end as the other woman laid a loud smack to her rear.

Her eyes were shut tight as Brittney bit her bottom lip enjoying the contact, Marco and Janna just gave her an odd look, "Did… did you just moan out loud?" He already knew the answer by the look on her face.

The woman's face over him had a look with a mix of shame and lust, she didn't know what to say. Brittney has never been one to be caught by surpied, but this situation was way outside of her comfort zone, "Eh…. yes?" Might as well tell the truth?

Janna leaned over to the side and got a better look at Marco, "At least she's honest. Let's see how she feels about this!"

Another slap, even harder this time, came crashing down on her other cheek as Janna continued her game. Brittney had no idea how to react, and again, decided the honest route was best as she continued to let our her whorish moans as the emo behind her landed slap after slap on her shapely ass.

"Well, her tits might be fake, but this is all natural!" Janna shouted as she spanked the girl with as much enthusiasm as she spent on Marco.

"There's some fat, but you've got a bit of muscle there! Cheerleading did you good back here! It would make a great canvas for a tat or two! Something like mine maybe? We know a guy, very discrete, no need to hold back about them, I know I didn't!" She chided, loving what her comments were doing to the girl, embarrassment and arousal clearly spread across her face.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my tits are-EEP!" Another powerful spank cut off Brittney's lie, Janna too engrossed in her fun to stop just yet, "And I don't need tattoos on my butt to know what I am!"

"Oh?" Janna asked, stopping her assault to lean her mouth next to Brittney's ear, "Then what are you?" She whispered.

"Well, I'm, I'm…" The words were caught in her throat as Brittney tried to think of a reply, what was she? What kind of girl did these sort of things? What was she to Marco, to herself?

"No answer? Don't worry, you'll have one by the time we're done here, I'll be sure to help with that." Janna said, pulling away, crouching down so her face was right in front of Marco and Brittney's privates.

"You might want to hold on…" Marco ran his hands along Brittney's ribs to feel her smooth skin.

"What do you mea- AHHHHHHH?!" Another scream came out of the Asian, Janna had licked from Marco's sack and up to his shaft as her tongue continued upwards to Brittney's slick pussy.

"Mmmmmmm… tastes kinda salty but." Janna dived her nose into the wet snatch.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL HRMMMMM… ARE YOU DOING?!" Brittney could feel the other woman's nose moving inside of her, her nostrils flaring in the other woman's snatch. Her cold nose shamelessly probed Brittney's folds as Janna huffed into her cunt, her nostrils flaring, giving a constant, if an unexpected pleasure to the girl above Janna.

It reminded Brittney a lot of how dogs get to know each other when they sniff at the other's rear. Janna could be heard panting like a bitch in heat, clearly getting a sort of high of this disgusting act. The cheerleader couldn't believe that something so ridiculous could make her feel so good, but the cold had her body squeezing together while the Filipina's warm breath gave an incredible heat to her already burning cunt.

She didn't want to admit it, even to herself, but the sheer depravity of what Janna was doing, turned her on more than the act itself. Would she be willing to do that? Would they force her? Would they need to? Could Janna breathe? What did she smell like? All these questions swamped her head as she neared her climax, shamelessly cumming on Janna's face, getting off from a girl's nose shoved up her cunt, "AHHHHHH! DO… DON'T STOP… HMMMMMMM!"

Brittney reached over one hand to the back of Janna's head as her lower body pressed more into the woman's face. The Asian's body no longer reasoned to her as Brittney tried to control the spasms while reacting from each breath from the woman that was firmly planted in her sex. She felt her pussy pouring out her essence onto the welcoming Filipino's face, knowing she was making a mess she couldn't stop, even if she tried.

Janna reached both her hands onto Brittney's firm cheeks as she spread the woman to the max, managing to press herself even deeper in, "OH FUUUUCK! IT-IT-IT HURTS…" The unexpected spreading had sent a shock through the girl, but her confused body simply ending up interpreting it into more pleasure, turning Brittney into a howling disaster as her orgasm stretched on longer than one ever had before.

After finally having enough, Brittney released the woman, whose face was coated in her dirty juices. It was all too shameful for her as the Asian laid her face on Marco's chest, looking up into his eyes. He looked back into hers and she knew exactly how he felt, Marco was so proud of the display, seeing it as a sign of growth for Brittney as more and more of her shame and rationality melted away.

That look brought Brittney to snuggle even deeper into Marco, letting his warmth comfort her as his feeling of pride soaked into her, giving her a warm feeling in her stomach. For a brief moment, she wondered if he had any influence on what had happened, but accepted that it didn't matter, since he had every right to do so if he wanted in her mind.

They all sat there for a short time while listening to Brittney's erratic breathing and watching her body twitch. Marco felt her slick hot fluid running all over his dick as she held him tight and her ass in the air still, "Hmmmmm… fuck… that felt so… so damn goooooood!"

"And it smells so sweet!" Janna pulled away, licking around her face to get as much of the other woman's squirt into her as possible. At last, her eyes went crossed looking at the wetness on her nose. Brittney and Marco watched as her long tongue cleaned the tip of her nose like a pro.

"Pretty fun right? I'll stick it in your ass next time, how's that sound? Great way to get started on the anal training you obviously need, and there's nothing quite like shoving it up another girl's butt to get me going!" The _knows_ what she's talking about.

"Janna." Marco let out with an exasperated sigh, "I'm not sure if Brittney really wants to hear about that, you've gotta get a better filter around people." He rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face.

"Oh, come on!" Janna teased, "I blew her brains out with that, I'm sure she'd love to feel it crammed up there too, right, Brittney? You wanna feel me snorting and huffing around in that hole _too,_ right? It'd get us both off!" Janna points at the item in question with a grin across her face.

"I don't know how I should feel about this…" The woman on top of Marco felt more violated from what just happened than anything else that had happened so far. Even if that was true, her sex was twitching far more than before, the heavy breathing that went into her pussy was a totally new feeling for her body, and, even if she wasn't ready to admit it, the sheer insanity of it was incredible as her other hole twitched just as violently.

"Brittney…" Marco had a thought come across his mind.

She looked down at him and finds him in deep thought, "Ye… yeah?"

The young man reached over to pull the glasses from her head and placed it on his own, "Where's this all coming from? Part of me feels like you miss Justin or something… but there has to be more?"

Janna could pick it up from their phone call earlier, even if Brittney put up a front that everything was perfect in her life. Deep down, she was a miserable little girl, "Ca… can we not go down that road. I was having a really great day until you asked…"

Marco could see her shoulders slump as the young woman lowered her head, "It wouldn't hurt if you told us, what's really on your mind?"

She felt his hands making their way to her face as Brittney looked at him and his warm smile. There was something in Marco's eyes that made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in the whole world, she felt safe in that stare, at home, protected and loved, "God damn it… why do you have to be so convincing?"

All he could do was smile and kiss her on the forehead as Brittney sat up and placed both her hands on his chest to steady her body, "Studying human psychology has always been a hobby of mine."

Janna decided to chime in, "True story, according to Angie, Ph.D stands for pretty handsome dude!"

The girls started to giggle, until Marco jammed Janna's mouth down on his cock, "You talk too much, we both know that cock holster of yours always has something more important it could be doing!"

Brittney grinned at his actions, he was kind and caring one moment, the next, ready to put someone in their place from their discretions. "So you were about to tell me what's this all about." Marco's hands went over to get a good feel of her chest.

Even if her breasts were more firm than the other's, they still have a good weight to them, "Kinda hard to say with you feeling me up." She gave him a sly smile.

"Oh sorry, is this better?" His finger's tightened around her nipples as he started to tug at them to make Brittney squeal.

"Haaaaaa hmmmmmm hssssss!" Her body was trembling underneath his grip, though the Asian did her best to compose herself.

"That was a dirty trick! But I liked it…" She came down for a kiss. "Maybe just go back to groping me, I can talk better that way."

"Will do, you were saying?" Marco exclaimed as his hands once again began to press into her soft skin. He really did want to understand what made her tick and what brought this along.

"I wasn't, but seeing how you have your ways to make me talk… I don't want to hear from you or Janna, how I'm spilling out my guts…" Brittney could feel the woman between his leg was going to make a smart ass remark at that.

Janna was trying to pull Marco out of her mouth, but couldn't as he placed one of his hands on the back of her head, keeping her in her place, "Don't worry about her, she can keep a secret, right Janna?" A vigorous nod from the young woman not only promised that nothing she heard would leave this theater, but helped to continue to get Marco off, "Just tell me what you want."

Brittney could see it in his eyes, that Marco wanted to know what was really going on with her, "I was with Justin for a long time… just because he was the football Captain and I was in charge of the cheerleader squad. It's what people expected and what my parents wanted..." The young man's eyes told her to go on.

"They want me to find someone successful, someone who will take care of my needs, but they only see that as making sure I live an extravagant life and have anything I want… but honestly, daddy just wants someone to take me off their hands." Saying this, was a lot harder for her than what she thought it would be.

She takes a deep breath and continued, "Daddy always throws money at his problems, like the "donations" to school to boost my grades to keep me in classes, or the last secretary he knocked up and he had to pay for the abortion, or … like he throws it at me. My mother is a shit show too, popping pills just to keep herself numb to everything going on around her, even her own daughter. I was always the maid's problem, never her's. I'm so sick and tired of them and how I feel like a burden rather than a daughter. The only reason I get everything I want, is because it's easier for them rather than spending time with me…"

Brittney was getting caught up in her thoughts as she started to breathe faster and could hear her heartbeat in her ear. It was all too much and she felt on the edge of a panic attack, until she felt Marco wipe away a tear from her face with his thumbs, "Hey, take it easy… everything is going to be okay now. I'll always be there for you, from this day forward… I swear it!

Once the floodgates have been opened, it's always hard to bottle those feelings back where they belong. Her face was pulled down to his waiting lips, Brittney couldn't understand how Marco made her feel this way. She melted into the kiss as her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. The Asian couldn't hide her raw emotion anymore as a soft whimper was heard between their lips.

Janna was finally able to get a word in, Marco's grasp having weakened during their kiss, "Diaz has a way to make people feel like that, not sure if he always uses it for good." Her next action was a shock to both of them, the Filipina stood up and laid on Brittney's back as her hands ran up and down the young woman's body, to calm her worried mind.

At that moment, Brittney felt more loved than either of her parents had ever shown her over the course of her life. The kiss came to an end with her eyes still wet, but with a big bright smile on her face, "Okay… enough of that! Let's get to the real fun! Pretty please?"

As the words left her mouth, Brittney then felt Janna's hand cup her sex, "Hmmmmmm, feels like someone is primed and ready to go if you ask me!"

Rather than chewing out Janna, Brittney moaned for them and was ready, "Mmmmmm… does it show that much?" She sat her rear down, with Marco's rod between her lower lips.

"Well then, let's get the show on the road! But first..." Janna smacked the yellow ass in front of her and moved over to Marco's head, leaning to the chair next to him.

"I'm not going to be able to sit right for days, am I?" Brittney rubbed the sore area and then felt her chin being pulled by Janna.

"Good! After Marco is done with you, you won't even be able to walk straight for a week! Now tell me if you taste something?" They shared a kiss as Brittney's eyes went wide, soon Janna darted her tongue into the other woman's mouth.

There was an odd flavor that mixed with the two women's spit, Brittney assumed it had something to do with Janna just eating her own cum just a couple of minutes ago, not to mention all of Marco's precum. Though, she had never kissed a girl before in her life, she was really getting into the make out session as she pulled Janna closer to her body, letting their warmth combine as her bare body pressed against Janna's.

Marco was starting to feel left out and decided to have a bit of fun for himself. Casually, he grabbed at the plump cheeks of the girl next to him, bringing her legs between his head, careful not to interrupt the kiss she was sharing with the girl directly above his cock, "Well, since you two are busy right now, don't mind me."

Janna lifted the front of her skirt as the young man guided her to sit on his face, the smell coming from her crouch filled his nostrils as Marco dug into the meal in front of him, the dirty panties still stuffed into her, doing nothing to slow him down.

"Haaaaaa!" The women's kiss stopped for a moment as Janna pulled her shirt off, exposing that she hadn't been wearing a bra this whole time, a sight that stunned Brittney, if just for a second, before she pulled her back in for more.

Marco enjoyed his task while listening to the kisses above him continued on, Janna's knees soon gave out as her whole body weight crashed on top of him, "Ahhhhhh! Oh… oh God… he's really... mmmmmm too good at doing that!"

Brittney couldn't believe how hot this was as her body continued to heat up, no longer bothered by the theater's air conditioner. She then felt Janna lean over to cup her breasts and lick at one of her nipples, "Ahhhhhhh Janna… at least hmmmmm… tell me what you're going to do first!" Her hips started to rock on top of Marco's cock as her body aching for even more release.

The woman servicing her chest looked up and winked while pulling a hard pink nipple between her teeth, "Shut up and just enjoy this! Now get that dick inside of you!"

With a sudden shove, Brittney was speared by several inches of the immense fuck stick, letting out a shrill scream at the unexpected pleasure feeling the theater while shoving its way into her. Before she could catch her breath though, Marco immediately began to thrust upwards, his hips moving automatically, still blind and deaf thanks to Janna's thighs and ass.

The pleasure was far too much for the girl to handle, already more dick meat was in her than her old boyfriend ever had, its girth spreading her further open than she had ever been before. When another two inches were thrust into her, she fell forward, no longer able to support herself, relying on Janna to keep her up while Marco jackhammered her from below.

"OH GOD! S-SLOW DOWN!" She cried, her pleas falling on deaf ears as Marco continued to thrust with all his might, never stopping his tongue the whole time, sure to please both women at the same time.

"H-how's that, huh? Nothing like that ahhhhhhh… like that loser Justin, right?" Janna did her best to laugh at the sorry state Brittney was being fucked into, but had a hard time keeping herself up as Marco's skilled tongue hit her every sweet spot, bringing her closer and closer to the proper climax she'd been craving all day.

"Sh-Shut it! Why don't you ever just-" Brittney cut herself off as she fell into Janna's lips, too tired to keep herself up anymore, let alone make a half decent comeback, instead happy to have another girl drive her tongue into her mouth, unashamed of how good it felt to be with another woman.

They kept this up for the next few minutes, both leaning into the other for support from Marco's incredible sexual prowess. It didn't take long before both girls had their tits pressed into each other's, their hands grabbing at the other's ass to keep them busy as their heads almost crashed together as they violently made out, short gasps of air and drool pouring from their mouths as they both neared their orgasms.

In the heat of the moment, Brittney moved her hands off of the other girl's rump and onto her chest, deciding there was no better time to learn what another girl's chest felt like. Though, she could barely think through the brutal fucking she was enduring, she noted how much softer they were than her own, her implants given to her before she had the chance to grow in her own pair to any meaningful degree. Janna replied in turn, bringing her hands to the large pair in front of herself, never allowing their lips to part for a second.

Though Janna had been around the block more than a few times, she had never gotten the opportunity to play with a pair of fake breasts before. The firmness was a surprise, the amount of resistance was unexpected as Brittney's boobs almost fought against being held by the Filipino.

She admired that, despite being a clear couple sizes larger than her own, Brittney's tits actually held up better than her own, her sag was pretty much nonexistent as Janna continued to fondle the other girl. Janna certainly wasn't self-conscious of her own chest though, which she knew was a tried and true method to drop the pants of anyone she wanted, instead, she was able to appreciate her chest in a way only she, as a self-proclaimed lesbian, would be able to.

It wasn't long before both women let out passionate cries as their orgasms came in sync, their cunts spasming as they squirted on top of their lover, never breaking their kiss as Brittney accepted that she loved the woman's touch more than most men's.

Eventually, both Brittney and Janna fell off of Marco's lap, the young man had apparently decided not to stop, even after they both came, leaving them both too exhausted to keep up with him.

Brittney had an especially tough time getting off, Marco's massive dick still hammered into her as she pulled off, inches pumping in and out as she used the last of her strength to slide off of it, still in awe that she managed to fit as much as she did into her body.

"Heh, hah. You really got into me there, you got something to confess?" Janna panted, hoping to coax a confession out of the girl lying on the floor.

"You shoved your nose up my... pussy!" Brittney retorted between gasps, "If anyone's got anything to confess, it's you!" The Asian was no long bashful about how she really flet.

"Marco already knows how I feel... about other girls, he also knows that no matter how much I love pussy, I've been into him since kindergarten." As much as Janna loved Jackie, both women knew, he would always come first in her life, the sickening lust she felt for him trumped any emotions of love or connection she felt with the fake blonde woman.

"Ya ladies, we all love everyone, but I think you're forgetting something here." Marco said, half-joking as he gestured to his dick, still standing at full mast.

"Right, right, we'll get to it." Janna said, almost dismissively as she composed herself, standing up off the seat she fell on and helping Brittney to her feet.

Gasping as she looked at the cock before her, Brittney was getting butterflies in her stomach again as she realized that, despite all that just happened, "You didn't cum yet? But, Janna took you for the whole time we talked! I couldn't even stay up from how hard you were pounding me! How could you still-"

"You're still looking at it like any other dick, but it's not." Janna explained, "Marco isn't anything like Justin, he's not done until we're done, and trust me, you're far from done!" She held the other woman in a hug now.

"What? I can barely stand! I've already cum twice! How can I not be done?" The other woman had so much to learn...

"That's enough Janna, Brittney." Marco said, turning to the cheerleader, "It's fine, you were incredible, Janna is more than ready to finish me off, you don't have to do anything if you're too worn out." He was ready to let out the load that had built up from them.

"I didn't say that…" Brittney's voice was almost a whisper as she looked away, her voice trailing off as the embarrassment of what she was asking for took effect.

"That's the spirit! She's a real champ, aren't 'cha?" Janna said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back over to Marco, "Saddle that pony back up!"

"HEY! Get off me! I've got another idea!" Brittney shouted as she shook Janna loose and stood up in front of him.

"Oh?" Marco asked, sitting up straight, "What did you have in mind?"

"Weeeellll, I AM the Captain of the Echo Creek High cheerleading squad, whitch means, I'm very... flexible." To prove her point, Brittney slowly lifted her right leg up, past her waist, then her chest, and her head, until it was left pointing almost directly upwards. Her calf right next to her cheek now, giving Marco a full view of her long, smooth legs as she held a standing split for the Latino, her dripping pussy as the centerpiece to her pose.

"Don't think I've ever done it quite like this before?" Marco said, with a sly smile as he stood up, about to take her right leg into both of his hands and pull himself in close to Brittney.

"Wait!" She shouted, "I can hold this pose just fine, but I don't think I'll be able to stand at all once you get going. I hate to admit this, but I'm going to need… some help." The blushling look back on her pretty face.

"Alright sister, I've got you!" Without instruction, Janna took Brittney and turned her ninety degrees, now sideways with the screen, all without breaking the cheerleader's pose.

From there, Janna pressed her front gently against the other girl's back, a hand falling on Brittney's chest on her exposed side, and on the other on her slit as she pressed in close, "There, now he can pummel all he wants, and you'll have me to lean on, just keep that leg stuck up and have the time of your life!" The Filipino placed a soft kiss on her cheek for encouragement.

"Err, thanks?" Brittney wasn't sure how to feel about being moved around like some object, but she couldn't deny that Janna seemed pretty sturdy and could probably keep her up once Marco started to fuck her.

"Alright, ready now?" Marco asked as he lined himself up to plunge into Brittney.

"Ya, I think so?" She responded, bracing herself for what she knew would come.

Without a second to delay, Marco slid into the cheerleader's pussy, managing to put most of his cock in without resistance, Brittney's arousal mixed with his previous session had left her loose and welcoming to him.

With how close he was, their faces were mere inches away from one another, their heavy breathing in tandem as he began to thrust, grabbing her calf with his hands as he pushed himself as close as he could to her.

Marco's thrusts were slow and meticulous, a mechanical repetition to them as he kept a calm, yet constant waves of pleasure to Brittney, treating her delicately as he worked himself to his orgasm, conscious of how tired she must have been.

Brittney, on her part, was grateful of his careful treatment of her, still not fully recovered from what she had already gone through, and more than stimulated from both his humps and Janna's hands, which were busy groping one of her tits while toying with her clit.

"Oh come on!" Janna cried out after a few minutes, "What is this snoozefest? Give it to her man!"

"Janna!" He shouted.

"What? You're going way too soft on her! I'm looking at what you're doing, you haven't gone balls deep this whole time, what are you saving her cervix for, huh?"

"M-my cervix?" Brittney interjected, feeling a bit awkward as they talked about her, right through, especially about something as odd and personal as that.

"Yeah, this stud here likes to punch right through them, kinda needs to hilt himself. He loves shoving his cock in our fragile little wombs, treating us girls like our precious baby makers were just made to give him a tighter, warmer hole, not to birth children." Janna's degrading language almost scared Brittney as she saw just how much it turned Janna on to think about it.

Clearly lost in the heat of the moment, "And he's not wrong, nothing more fulfilling for us ladies than feeling that head plow right through that thing and shoot his stuff right in there." Janna idly patted her lower stomach at that point, obviously remembering a fond moment when the intrusion had happened to her.

"It also takes a lot of practice and experience." Marco interjected, "Janna here could barely keep conscious when I first broke her in, and we'd already been together for three months."

"You can really do that?" The idea that something like that seemed almost too insane to be real, "You need to, just to get all the way in?" She asked as a small frown spread across her face, feeling upset for him, bad that she was, in a way, denying him pleasure.

"Listen to me Brittney." Marco said, pulling her face even closer to his as he looked her dead in the eyes, "You are doing phenomenal, you have been so brave and I am feeling incredible right now, but you are not ready for this. I'm looking forward to the day I can finally hilt myself in you, like Janna said, it's incredible, but you don't want it today, I'm sorry." His tone was a sincere mixture of both stern and caring, Brittney understood everything he said was true, that it was all for her benefit, even though he was the one who was supposed to be cumming from this, he was still prioritizing her.

She melted into his arms with a tight hug around his chest, her leg kept in place by his hands as she was overcome with emotion over his impassioned speech, "Okay, I believe you. I trust you." She said, tears of joy welling in her eyes as her smile once again returned as she felt a sense of true love in her heart.

Something she had never experienced before, "But please, let me make you feel good, if you can't go all the way with me, at least pick up the pace, I want to help you!"

Pulling her back up into her straight standing position, Janna shouted, "There, fine! Something I can work with!"

"This isn't about you Janna!" Marco scolded, as his thrusts started to go quicker, without losing his rhythm or plunging too deep, "We're here for Brittney, haaaaa…. remember, that was your plan, right?"

"Ya ya, but that doesn't mean I didn't want to get a little something on the side!" She laughed as she gave Brittney's boob a particularly rough squeeze.

"Hey! Careful with those, they were expensive you know!" Brittney shouted, having apparently given up on any pretext that her tits were all-natural, "And if you damage them, I'm going to have you- GLLRK, GLHAH!?" Her threat cut off as Janna stuck two fingers, now wide-eyed over what had just happened, which had been previously playing with her pussy, directly into her mouth, moving them around in her mouth, especially pressing it against her tongue, which thrashed around at this uninvited invasion.

After about half a minute, Janna finally pulled them out, admiring her handiwork as she examined the thick layer of spit that covered her fingers.

"What the hell was that?" Brittney cried as she wiped the drool that leaked out away from her mouth.

"Mercy." Janna responded flatly, "Since Marco reminded me of how "delicate" you are, I decided to do you a favor."

"How the hell was that a-" Her words cut off as she felt those same wet fingers run down her asscrack, eventually stopping at her back entrance.

"I know you're disappointed that it's not my nose, but I'm sure you'll get a kick out of this!" Janna said with a devious smile as she slowly pressed her two fingertips against the Asian's rosebud, beginning to probe her obviously virgin asshole.

"Oh, Gooooddd!" Brittney let out a deep sigh as she tensed up from the feeling of the girl's fingers making their way into her tight hole. Though she had experimented with her pinky in the past, she had never gone very deep, and Justin was always more interested in her tits than her ass, she doubted he could tell they were implants.

Another sharp spike hit her when she tightened up, Marco's dick, which was still pounding away, now had a much tighter passage to work with, making every push and pull drag across her most sensitive parts, leaving her a mewling mess from the two-fronted assault.

It wasn't long until Brittney's knee buckled, her body falling back into the embrace of Janna, doing all she could just to keep her leg stuck in the air, even as her breathing rapidly turned laboured as yet another orgasm approached her, something that had never happened with her last boyfriend, she was certain of that.

"Woah there, good thing I was here, huh?" Janna asked as she pressed back against the cheerleader, keeping her relatively upright, "A good dicking like this can really get to you, can't it? I'm actually impressed at how well you're holding up, most of us would already be begging and screaming at this point and here you are, still calling him "Marco" even."

"W-what else would I call him?" Her mind started to spin from the question.

"I think pretty much all of us have a title for him, something that reflects how he treats us." Janna loved what she called Marco as she raised her eyes brows twice at him.

"What do-do you…?" Brittney was dying to know!

"Well, when this stud's got me pinned down, going balls deep in my ass, I can't help but call him "Master", with how he can put someone like me in check, how could I refer to him as anything but my master, ya know? Especially since he's managed to get my dyke ass wrapped around his masculine charm, if control over what turns me on isn't mastery, what is?. He's not the same with Jackie though, they plays a bit different, maybe because she's bi? Anyway, apparently this guy has my girlfriend on a pretty tight leash, she calls him "Sir", even when it's just the two of us hanging out, really got that pussy whipped!" Her sex was leaking even more now after giving the back story.

"M-master? Sir?" These things were so alien to Brittney, she had no idea people did that sort of thing, she found the idea so incredibly powerful, to give your lover a title, to reflect their control over you in their very name, if she was thinking straight, she might have found how poetic it was, instead, she simply panted desperately as she did her best to think of one for him.

What was Marco to her? What was she to him? Who was she? Janna had asked her earlier and she couldn't answer, but now, all the pieces were coming together for her. The way he made her feel, it was such a warm and comforting feeling, but when he got serious, his cold stare always snapped her straight, that duality put her on the right track, something she had never really been on before. The way he treated her, it was almost coddling, protective.

Marco defended her from Janna's taunting, he always uplifted her with praise and rewards, he helped her whenever he thought he needed to, even helping her change, treating her so delicately. Finally, there was the reason she was here in there first place, her father. It was him that drove her to date Justin, it was his treatment of her that turned her into the spoiled brat that Marco needed to correct, it was all on him, and Marco was the one undoing it all.

As she got closer and closer to her orgasm, Brittney felt so stupid for not realizing it before. Marco was protective, yet bold. Caring, yet stern. She didn't understand why she felt so safe in his arms before, but she did now. She understood who she was, and who Marco was to her. His title was obvious, there was nothing else he could be.

"Daddy!" With that one word from her lips, Brittney let out a body shaking orgasm, her body reacting in a visceral way to just the word, letting her know it approved of her choice.

As she aggressively squirted onto his dick, she couldn't help but ramble, "Daddy! D-daddy! Oh God, it feels so good! Thank you Daddy, thank you for fucking your little girl like this!" Brittney's mind abandoned her as he looked into Marco's eyes, replaced with a new one, with a new set of priorities and values.

"Daddy, huh?" Janna shrugged, "Ya, I guess I could see that. Well then, "daddy", with how she's been acting this whole time, I'd say your daughter's earned her reward." Janna shoved the woman more to him.

"Yes daddy! Please, give your baby girl a reward! Give me your cum!" Brittney had found a second wind in rediscovering herself, her hips began to furiously press into Marco's, pulling Janna's fingers clean out without noticing as her body worked itself up again to milk Marco of the cum he had been storing all day.

Without missing a beat, Marco lifted Brittney clean off the ground, bringing an end to her cheerleading pose as her legs dangled on his sides as he furiously jackhammered into her, "Y-you're right, my baby girl has earned her reward, hmmmmmmmmm... she's been such a good girl for her daddy after all!"

If he had any doubts that taking up such a dedicated role was going to be awkward for him, they evaporated as he looked back into her eyes, seeing her, no longer as another woman like Janna or Moon, but as a precious child, his precious child, one that needed his full attention.

"Yes, yes! Thank you, thank you daaaadddyyyy!" Her final scream dragged as Marco finally reached his limit, pouring himself deep into his newly adopted daughter. Thrust after thrust let out a new jet of cum directly into her tight pussy, quickly overflowing as all their previous foreplay came out in one massive load.

"F-fank you, Da-ddy," Brittney had totally slumped into his body, going limp as her forth orgasm stripped every last ounce of strength she had left in her body, barely managing to slur out her thanks before she passed out from the exhaustion, her head resting in his shoulder as she slipped peacefully into a dream.

The sound of his cum, leaking out of both of them, made a sizable pudle on the ground, "Shh, shh now baby girl, daddy's got you." He said, stroking her hair as he sat down in an unbroken seat, slowing his thrusting as he finally let her rest, leaving himself lodged in her when he finally stopped.

"Mazel Tov!" Janna shouted, disrupting their relative peace, "It's a girl! I'm sure you're so proud to be a father, huh?"

"Janna." Marco whispered harshly, sending a chill down the Filipino's spine, "My baby girl is sleeping, keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, r-right, sorry. I didn't know." An awkward silence fell between the two as Janna watched his tender aftercare, still standing where the father/daughter duo had left her, "So… Did you wanna watch the rest of the movie?"

"Well, what's happening in it?" He asked as he placed a loving kiss on Britteny's cheek.

As Janna plopped into a seat next to Marco, she nuzzled up against him, leaving one girl on each of his shoulders. The three of them sitting in the middle of the theatre, naked and covered in various fluids, "I don't really know?"

…

"You sure you don't need a ride home?" Marco pulled out his scissors.

"Nah, you two kids have fun. I got a few things to take care of before heading home." Janna went in for a kiss, allowing Marco to french her as a farewell, before turning to Brittney, currently gathering herself back up, still naked as she clung to Marco's arm. With a quick peck on the cheek for the Asian, Janna turned around and began to walk away.

Turning back, she called, "I hope you don't mind that I've got your panties now!" She laughed, rubbing her legs together a bit feeling the fabric work its way around in her cunt.

Brittney couldn't help but let out a laugh as she watched Janna work herself back up just before she stepped back into the busy mall, "Why would I? I don't need them anymore, right?" She answered, throwing her skirt up a bit, flashing the Filipino to emphasize her point.

"Ha! Fair enough, I'll see ya around! My nose offer still stands, by the way, let's meet up some time, just the two of us!" She called as she passed through the door, leaving Marco and Brittney alone.

"Does she always do that, daddy?" Brittney pointed at the woman's back that was walking away from them.

"Janna is a free spirit and does whatever she wants, I'll more or less find her naked in my bed in a few days." He then grabbed Brittney's hands and raised them up, pulling the girl's shirt back on, her bra left somewhere underneath one of the seats.

"Free spirit? Sound more like a stray cat you can't get rid of if you ask me." They started to laugh together as he pulled her skirt up her legs, helping her to look at least half decent before they exited towards the parking lot

"Actually baby girl, you make a great point!" As they walked out of the mall, they saw that a black limo was waiting for them.

"Miss. Wong, are we giving the young man a ride as well?" The chauffeur said as he opened the car door.

"He's got that covered, but let's take him along." Marco was pulled in as Brittney sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around the back of his head.

"Comfy?" He already knew the answer as she curled up on his chest some more.

"Of course, daddy! More than you'll ever know! I think I'll take a little nap, I'm still pretty tired…" A small yawn was heard from her.

"I think you more than deserved it!" The young man started to pet the top of her head, comforting her as she melted into his arms.

"..." She didn't say anything back, Marco took a better look at her to find Brittney already passed out.

The chauffeur started up the limo, "How long is the ride?" Marco had never been to her house.

"About an hour, I see Brittney had enjoyed her time with you today." The men looked at one and other from the rearview mirror.

"You could say that…" Marco covered his mouth as he yarned out loud.

The older male smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, Miss. Wong has had an upsetting last few weeks..."

Marco was about to say something, but the sleep had soon taken him, just as it did with the young woman on top of him, the couple drifting off together.

…

…

The door to the limo open as the lights coming from the mansion filled the interior, "Miss Wong, shall I bring in your bags?"

Marco started to wake up and looked all around him, "I guess this is your place. Impressive… Brittney." He got a better look at her face. She looked so cute with the drool coming from the corner of her mouth.

"Hey, wake up!" Marco poked at her ribs.

Brittney swatted at his hand to stop him, "Hmmmmm… do I have to, daddy?"

He smirked, "Yes, now come on, I'll walk you to the door."

The young woman tightened her grip around him, "Mind carrying me? My legs feel like jello still…"

He hooked his arms under her rump, "Love too, sweety!" It didn't bother him at all, and after what they had done, Marco felt closer to her now more than ever.

"Thanks daddy!" She placed a kiss on his cheek as they exited the vehicle. With Brittney enjoyed being carried like a child, the trip to the main door didn't take long.

"Here we are. You ready to jump off?" Her feet slowly made their way to the ground.

"Yeah… can we stay like this? Just a little longer?" She still didn't pull away from him as her head laid on his chest.

"As much as I would like to stick around, I should get back to Mewni and my duties." Marco then felt the grip around him pull away slowly, as if everything in Brittney was screaming at her to not let go.

"Could we make plans to get together later then?" As Marco was about to answer, the door to the mansion swung open.

"BRITTNEY RYOKO WONG! Care to explain this bill I just received today?" The teens looked over to her father standing at five foot and four inches. It was clear, Brittney got her height from her mother. Mr. Wong was clearly fuming right now holding the bill with an outstanding balance on it.

"Daddy! Oh, that… you told me I could get anything I wanted for my birthday! Remember?" That was a lie seeing how her birthday was a few months ago, but it was her best excuse.

Mr. Wong pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'm not in the mood for this right now, and who the hell is this?" He tried his best to look down at Marco to intimidate him, it didn't work as the young man grinned and offered his hand.

"Sir, I'm Marco Diaz, I used to go to school with your daughter. We met at the mall today and have been hanging out." The older male refused to take his hand. He looked over at Marco and wasn't impressed by what he saw.

"Diaz? Sounds like one of those damn wetbacks! Probably on welfare also with the way he's dressed. Why don't you and your parents go back where you came from!" Brittney was about to yell at her father over his insult, but there was no need for it as Marco pulled back his right fist and smashed it into the man's nose.

He falls over with a loud thud as the back of his head smacked the ground, "Fuck off you racist prick. I'll have you know, Brittney now calls me daddy! Sorry about that baby, but no one insults my family."

Marco found her in shock and a huge smile on her face, "Don't be sorry… I knew one day he was going to run his mouth off to the wrong person, daddy! That was the icing to this whole day!" She jumped on him as their lips met one more time.

The young man had a half a mind to just take her with him,"*chu* glad I could be of service then! I didn't know you had a middle name? Ryoko... I like it! That's what I'm going to call you for now on!"

Her eyes turned into large stars, "Really daddy? I love it!" Brittney rubs her face up and down on his cheek.

"You got my number, right?"Marco wanted to make sure before parting ways.

Brittny nodded her head, "Good, just give me a call when you want and maybe next time I can show you around on Mewni." They shared one more kiss.

_Flashback Over_

"It really felt great putting that cock sucker in his place! The asshole won't even show his face when I'm around now." Marco saw the women with a large smile on their faces.

"I could always make him disappear if you like, darling!" Eclipsa never knew what had happened that day as her blood was boiling with rage.

"Don't worry about that, Ryoko and I already have a plan…" Marco smiled as he pulled out his phone and made an important call while he stepped away from the group.

"Ryoko?" Star asked, as the women looked over at each other and shrugged.

Angie had seen that grin before, it was one that very much looked like his father's when he had to settle a score, "Ummmm, ladies?"

The Butterfly women looked over to her, "Yes Angie?" Moon asked with concern in her voice.

"Are those marks on my son's face? Are they new?" She finally realized what was different about him midway on the heavily censored story he told them.

Star smiles, "They're like our's, it's the mark of Royalty! Something Marco picked up from me when he used my wand for the first time." She was so proud of them.

"That they are." Eclipsa cuts in, "I just discovered them myself, but under a different occasion!"

"Really?" Moon knew, that they only should for two reasons in the past.

"Oh! Would you like to know? I found them on him at the hight of our lovemaking when Star showed up a few days ago. Actually, if I recall, it happened right over there!" The green haired woman pointed to the brand new coffee table in the living room.

Angie never believed the former Queen broke it as she was standing on it and trying to replace a light bulb, "In the living room… I thought there was an odd smell in there!"

Moon looked over to Eclipsa, "I assume there'll be more broken furniture in the castle now… Star, you never told me you spoke with Ecplisa?"

The Princess had a blush across her face, "Well yeah… I had found out about you and Marco… doing something very unladylike when you came and pissed all over your floor! I didn't know what I should do and found myself on Earth."

The Queen now had an even brighter blush on her face now, "*cough* well… if you would have just came to me about what you had seen. I would have been more than happy to explain the situation."

Eclipse started to giggle, "Moon, talking about one's mother being fucked like an animal so brutally that they'd piss themselves would be rather uncomfortable, wouldn't you say?" The laughter in Eclipsa's voice let them all know that the Queen of Darkness found it rather hilarious that Moon did something so shameful, in front of her daughter no less.

The blush in Moon's face and the pride in Star's eyes encouraged her to continue, "Don't think Star is an angel in all this though, I believe she came on that very same chair she's sitting in now, twice if I'm correct?" This Princess jumped a little in her chair.

Everyone's dirty laundry was being aired out, Angie could be seen shifting in her chair over the conversation, "I know… it's not proper to ask this question or talk about it, but I have to know…"

The women look at her wanting to know what's on her mind, "Please Angie! You will not be judged at this table!" Moon understood where the other woman was coming from.

The other's nodded acknowledging the comment, "Thank you… I had a dream… one that felt all too real for my liking…" Eclipsa knew where this was going.

"Go on, dear!" Even if Angie and Eclipsa were close in age, the mother of two looked to the woman for advice in the past.

"It was about… Marco…" Not like she felt like she was put on the spot, seeing how Angie started the conversation.

"It was about us being… intimate…" She said the last part, almost in a whisper for only the group to hear.

"My word…" Like Moon could talk! She did take Marco from behind as Star had a great view from below of both their sex joined together last night.

"So what happened in it!" Star wanted to know and was kind of turned on.

"Eh… it was… intense and hot… very enjoyable… that's all I'm going to say about it!" She couldn't hide the embarrassed look on her face as Angie tried to cover it with her hands.

The room was quiet for a moment until Eclipsa whistled into the air while looking like the cat who ate the canary, "Hmmmmm, I feel like your hands might have played for this to happen." Moon knew it was something the Queen of Darkness world do.

"You got nothing and can't prove it!" Kind of hard to deny with that response.

Mrs. Diaz had a confused look on her face, "What?"

"I don't know how she did it, but I'm sure, Eclipsa was the one to give you that dream!" The Queen then finds her daughter looking just as guilty.

Star could feel her mother staring at her, "Ummmmm… I do… Eclipsa has been practicing magic without a wand with me. BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS FOR THAT!"

"Let's not all dwell on that! What we should be asking right now, would you like to have a dream like that again?" Eclipsa already knew the answer as Angie's mood brighten, only to wave her hands at them.

"... no, no, no! That's my own son for God sake, and that was a dirty trick to play on me, I've been feeling odd around Marco this whole time!" She then found Eclipsa in her face.

"You still haven't asked your question, do you want to know if he's really that good?" She was on in the woman's ear now, "Because the real thing will be even better than any dream! Only if you're willing to cross... that line!"

Angie's breasts started to leak with wanting… she did want know to how it was in person… but could she really be in a bed with her son? Her mind begged her to say no. Her body said, "Yes… I think…?"

**Reaper- Man I'm beat! This chapter had a lot of work put in by the team, I'm really happy how it came out! I wanted to give a fantastic backstory on how Brittney will come into the picture. There was a lot of info packed into this one, but I wanted to make it clear on where she stands with Marco and why what will happen next!**

**I think we should do something about the first time Marco and Jackie had gotten together now that I think about it? Maybe Janna also? I'll get with the team and see how they feel about that, but your reviews on the idea will go a long way! There's still a BUTT LOAD of story to tell, so hold on and stay tuned!**

**Thank you again for all the reviews and know, your comments play heavily on our thought process! I had one very clear goal for this story, everything else comes from the readers and the team I'm so glad to be part of!**

**Please leave a review and let us know your thoughts and ideas! Also, thank you so much BizarreJoe, Ulysseus and Gman03 for making this story better then what I would have done on my own! YOU GUYS ROCK!?**

**Ulysseus: That was a fun one! It was great bouncing off ideas for us to settle on personalities for Janna and Brittney! We went through a lot of ideas for them to come up with these, which I think was definitely the best of a lot of plans!**

**Bizarrejoe: I shouldn't even be commenting in this one, most of the good job done in this chapter was done by Ulysseus and Reaper, I was busy with life, but it was fun helping whenever possible.**


	14. End

Joe will be continuing the story in his version without me over at AO3. Link below or look up his name.

/works/18196676/navigate


End file.
